


Final Souffle

by HejterZombie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HejterZombie/pseuds/HejterZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kochać to niszczyć, prawda? Więc prowadzę atak zbrojny na swoją duszę, bo wiem że on niczego nie czuje. Nie on."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**prolog.**

 

_If I lay here_  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

 

Nazywam się Niall Horan i właśnie powoli przestaję istnieć. Zatracam cząstkę siebie, w świecie pełnym brutalności. To nie pierwszy i ostatni raz. Jestem coraz bliżej końca. Ból jest przerażający. Czuję to. Niedomówienia często potrafią sprawić większą szkodę, niż najprawdziwsza prawda. Kocham i to mnie niszczy.

  
_I don’t quite know_  
How to say  
 _How I feel_

 

 

Nazywam się Zayn Malik i gubię się we własnym labiryncie uczuć. Zgubiłem gdzieś wyimaginowaną nić Ariadny, nie potrafię się odnaleźć w nowej rzeczywistości. Chaos w mojej głowie mnie przeraża. Dlaczego nie mogę przestać myśleć? Gdybym mógł, to prawdopodobnie byłoby mi odrobinę lżej. Wyczuwam rozpacz. Kocham i to mnie przeraża.

 

 

_Forget what we’re told_  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that’s bursting into life


	2. Chapter 2

**rozdział 1.**

 

_Pół roku. Tak mówią oni. Zostało mi jedynie pół roku, a potem już nic. Kurwa. Przeklęte sześć miesięcy, przy czym ostatnie dwa w totalnym bólu i nieświadomości. Otumanienie mnie środkami przeciwbólowymi to jedyna rzecz jaka mi pozostanie. Pół roku. A potem… Potem już tylko ciemność. Boję się. Nie będzie światełka w tunelu, nie wierzę w to. Ja nie chcę. Nie zasługuję na to. Moja matka na to nie zasługuje. ŻADEN człowiek nie zasługuje by umierać w takim bólu._

_Piekło? Niebo? Anioły? Nie wierzę w to. Co zrobiłem źle? Dlaczego teraz gdy marzenia się spełniają, muszę… być w takim stanie? Wydaje mi się, że to cena, którą muszę zapłacić za to wszystko. Trochę za wysoka, ale lepiej, żeby to dosięgło mnie niż kogokolwiek innego, prawda? Odrobiny bólu nikomu nie zaszkodzi. Należy mi się. Może nie aż w takiej dawce, ale przyjmę z pokorą to wszystko. W imię wyższej idei. Póki co na ziemi mały skrawek raju mam. Staram się nie przejmować wyrokiem, który zawisł nad moją głową. Staram się żyć jakbym miał przed sobą parędziesiąt lat życia. Staram się nie zwracać uwagi na to, ze zostało mi jedynie sześć miesięcy życia… Jak to beznadziejnie nawet brzmi…Próbuję… Staram się… Nie myślę o tym… Żyję chwilą, bo tych nie dużo mi pozostało. Równocześnie boję się wszystkiego wokół. A jeśli dowiedzą się wtedy będę uziemiony. Zmuszą mnie do czegoś, czego nie chcę. Nie potrzeba mi tego. Nie chce kolejnego bólu, który może nie skończyć się dobrze._

 

_Pół roku. Sześć miesięcy. Sto osiemdziesiąt cztery dni. Jedenaście tysięcy i czterdzieści minut. A potem już nic. Pustka. Ciemność._

 

 

 

 

 

Kolejny raz powtarzaliśmy układ. Kolejny, skok. Szybki bieg w prawo. Przybliżenie się do kamery. Odskok. Delikatny freestyle, a na koniec ustanie w rządku. Proste, prawda? Tutaj nie ma jak się pomylić, jednak ciągle coś nie wychodziło, bo jeden z nas miał problem z koordynacją wzrokowo - ruchową. I to nie byłem ja. Nie żeby coś, ale zaczynało mnie to irytować. Przecież robiłem wszystko dobrze. Wszyscy robiliśmy to co do nas należało, pomijając Nialla. Nie wiedziałem co jest grane. Wyglądał na lekko zagubionego w myślach. Według mojego zdania oczywiście.

 

\- Ej no chłopaki, co z wami? Jeszcze raz! Nie obijać mi się tam! - Krzyczał Paul. Zrobiłem młynka oczami, mimo, że to nie było bezpośrednio skierowane w moją stronę. To naprawdę było wkurzające. Być oskarżonym o coś czego się mnie zrobiło? No chyba komuś tu się klepki poluzowały.

 

\- Nie obijamy się! - Krzyknął poirytowany Harry, po czym spojrzał z wyrzutem na Horana. Blondyn spuścił wzrok i jakby zapadł się w sobie.

 

\- Prze-przeprasz-sz-szam. - Wyjąkał speszony chłopak. Przez moment miałem ochotę do niego podejść i przytulić, a następnie zmieszać z błotem Hazzę.

 

Paul wymamrotał cicho pod nosem wiązankę przekleństw. Założę się, że w myślach mordował nas wszystkich poklei. Nie żebym zarzucał mu bezduszność w naszą stronę, bo był naprawdę bardzo troskliwą osobą, jednak wiem jakie to trudne. Życie z piątką, popapranych, nastoletnich, chłopaków wcale nie jest łatwe. Wiem, przecież z własnego doświadczenia, prawda?

 

\- Dobra. Piętnaście minut przerwy. I weźcie się ogarnijcie…

 

Paul wyszedł ze studia do ćwiczeń, a my pozostaliśmy sami. Tylko nasza piątka. Styles od razu wyszedł z pomieszczenia, a za nim Lou. Miałem ochotę krzyknąć do nich by przynieśli mi kawę, ale najprawdopodobniej dostałbym z buta. Harry nie był dziś w humorze, ale Louis jak zawsze starał się go ogarnąć. Urocze. Spojrzałem na Liama, który jedynie wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł zadzwonić, najprawdopodobniej do Danielle. Nawet nie spojrzałem na swój telefon, ponieważ wiedziałem, że Perrie ma ważniejsze zajęcia, niż pisanie czy dzwonienie do mnie. Miała własne próby, spotkania, wywiady. Może i nasz związek był dziwny, jednak uważam, że to tylko i wyłączenie moja sprawa.

 

Zostałem sam na sam z Niallerem. Blondyn zerknął jedynie za wychodzącymi i po chwili położył się na podłodze. Przykrył twarz rękoma i westchnął. Ze zmęczenia? Najprawdopodobniej, ale nie wnikałem na razie. Podszedłem do niego siadając, po turecku, tuż obok jego ciała. Wydawał się śmiertelnie zmęczony, o czym świadczył jego ciężki i świszczący oddech.

 

\- Hey Nialler, jak się czujesz?

 

Powiedziałem cicho patrząc z niepokojem na Horana. Chcąc bym szczerym, nawet przed samym sobą, muszę przyznać, że wyglądał marnie. Miał podkrążone oczy, nie uśmiechał się tak często jak kiedyś. I zgasł ten blask w jego oczach. I to chyba najbardziej mnie martwiło.

 

\- Witaliśmy się przecież, i czuję się wyśmienicie.

 

Odpowiedział cicho, nadal mając zamknięte oczy. Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie słysząc ton jego wypowiedzi. Odniosłem wrażenie, że nie życzy sobie mojej obecności przy sobie. Jednak coś kazało mi przy nim pozostać. To coś kazało mi także obserwować jego klatkę piersiową uważnie.

 

Wdech i jego klatka unosi się ku górze.

 

Wydech - opada na dół, a on wydaje ciężki świst.

 

Wdech i wydech…

 

Nie zauważyłem nawet jak sam zaczynam oddychać w jego tempie. Jakbym chciał się z nim zharmonizować. Wyłączyłem się na bodźce zewnątrz. Całą moją uwagę pochłonęło to jak on oddycha. Może i oddychał jak zwykły człowiek, ale dla mnie to było dość fascynujące. Mógłbym tego słuchać cały czas. Siedem dni w tygodniu. Dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Przez całe życie, do końca świata. Mógłbym zawsze słuchać oddechu przyjaciela. Przypominał mi spokojną kołysankę, w której się powoli zatracałem.

 

 

\- Mógłbym się dowiedzieć co Ty robisz? - Spytał mnie zachrypniętym głosem Nialler przyglądając mi się uważnie. Chyba odpłynąłem myślami, szlag by to.

 

\- Koordynuję wzrokiem, mój drogi przyjacielu, czy oddychasz prawidłowo, nie chciałbym siedzieć z trupem. - Odpowiedziałem szczerząc zęby. Oczekiwałem jakiegoś uśmiechu z jego strony, ale się nie doczekałem. Jego wyraz twarzy jakby zastygł i nic mi nie odpowiedział, tylko spojrzał w sufit.

 

\- Jakbyś już tego nie robił. - Mruknął tak cicho, przypuszczam że nie było to przeznaczone dla mnie i moich uszu.

 

Znów się wyłączył i nie zwracał na mnie uwagi. Poczułem się przez chwilę osamotniony, nie mogąc się odezwać. Mimo, że cisza ta miała w sobie coś czystego i niewinnego, miałem ochotę ją przerwać. Chciałem porozmawiać z Niall’em. Równocześnie obawiałem się, że zniszczę tę kruchą konstrukcję. Nie chciałbym być niszczycielem tej zharmonizowanej ciszy, bo sam się w niej odnajdywałem. Pragnąłem jedynie porozmawiać odrobinę z blondynem, jednak nawet tak sprzyjająca sytuacja jak ta, nie pozwalała mi się odezwać. Nie chcąc dalej być więźniem własnych myśli nabrałem powietrza do płuc.

 

\- Nialler, co ci dolega? Zachowujesz się jak… Jak nie Ty. - Szepnąłem cicho, przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej do jego leżącej postaci i delikatnie chwytając go za ramię. Skrzywił się delikatnie.

 

\- Byłbym naprawdę wdzięczny gdybyś nie chwytał mnie tak mocno za ramię, wiesz? - Odpowiedział mi spokojnie, ale cicho. Podniósł się z pozycji leżącej i usiadł, podciągając nogi pod brodę. Wyglądał jak skrzywdzone dziecko, które miało zaraz się rozpłakać. Przysunąłem się jeszcze bliżej i objąłem go delikatnie ramieniem. Zadrżał, ale nie dałem po sobie poznać, że to wyczułem.

 

\- Nialler, słuchaj. Nic nie jest tak czarne jakby mogło się nam wydawać. Na pewno nie jest tak, źle jakby mogło się tobie wydawać. Trochę optymizmu, nigdy nikomu nie zaszkodziło, a przecież ty nie należysz do tych wiecznie ponurych, prawda? Uśmiechnij się, bo tylko od ciebie zależy jakich kolorów użyjesz do pokolorowania swojego świata. Pamiętaj, że każdy jest panem własnego losu to co robimy wpływa na nas i naszą przyszłość wszystko można zmienić naprawić. Wystarczy zawzięcie i wola walki którą  **każdy**  ma w sobie. - Mówiłem cicho, chcąc skłonić go do zeznań.

 

Spojrzał na mnie, a jego wzrok przepełniony był bólem. Czułem się, jak nigdy, potrzebny mu. By mógł się wynurzyć, żeby mógł nabrać powietrza do płuc. Już otwierał usta by mi powiedzieć, co leży na jego sercu, jednak wrócili chłopacy i Paul. Niall od razu zamknął usta i powrócił ten jego dziwny wzrok. Po chwili wstał już naprzeciwko reszty grupy. Westchnąłem zrezygnowany wiedząc, że nie za szybko znów się przede mną otworzy. Wstałem i spojrzałem z niechęcią na wszystkich.

 

\- No chłopcy, wstajemy, koniec przerwy. I radzę się wam nie pomylić tym razem…


	3. Chapter 3

**rozdział 2.**

 

_Dzień i noc zlewają się w jedno. Minuty zmieniają się w godziny, które zmieniają się w dnie. Coraz częściej chcę skończyć ze sobą. Coraz częściej nie mogę opanować dławiącego mnie bólu. Fizyczny dyskomfort mam pod kontrolą przynajmniej przez jakiś czas. Każdy oddech boli mnie. Nie chce być i nie chce już trwać. Zamknąć oczy i przestać istnieć? Jak dla mnie niesamowicie genialna sprawa. Choć z drugiej strony, muszę żyć. Jeszcze przez ten krótki czas, prawda?_

 

_Marzenia? Czymże one są wobec życia? Mgliste chęci, do których musimy dążyć z całych sił. Mam trzy, albo dwa marzenia. Jedno z nich zaczyna się od “chce umrzeć”. Dziwne marzenie jak na dziewiętnastolatka, ale dla kogoś z wyrokiem śmierci to całkiem zrozumiałe. Jedyne czego nie chce to umierać w agonii. Chcę być całkiem sprawny umysłowo, gdy będę odchodził z tego świata. Chce… chciałbym zgasnąć jak świeczka, którą zdmuchuje się wieczorem. Szybko i bezboleśnie nie musząc martwić się o nic. Umrzeć we śnie, czy to tak wiele? Mogę o tym marzyć, nikt mi tego nie zabroni, ale jednocześnie wiem, że to tylko mrzonka. Będę umierał powoli i boleśnie. A za co?! Za to, że spełniły mi się marzenia? A może za to, że kocham człowieka tej samej płci? Bo kocham go. I to dodatkowo mnie boli, bo wiem, że nic mu nie powiem. Po co miałbym palić za sobą mosty sam, skoro i tak choroba zrobi to za mnie? Lepiej nich żyje w tej nieświadomości. Nie chciałbym tego, by facet którego kocham w ostatnich, rozgrywających się, dniach odsunął się ode mnie. Oddychanie jest ważne, prawda? Wiele osób mówi, że miłość nie jest ważna, że ważniejszy jest tlen. A co jeśli tlenem jest miłość do drugiej osoby? Jego oddech sprawia, że sam pragnę oddychać równocześnie z nim. Co jeśli obecność właśnie tej jednej jedynej osoby jest na tyle ważna, że bez niej jest się niczym? Kochać to niszczyć, prawda? Więc prowadzę atak zbrojny na swoją duszę, bo wiem że on niczego nie czuje. Nie on. Jest za idealny. Mimo wszystko może kiedyś, przed samym finałem, powiem mu. Powiem mu przed samym moim ostatnim oddechem, zanim nie będzie za późno. Powiem mu co czuję, gdy będę jeszcze zdolny cokolwiek powiedzieć. Wierzę w to, bo to moje maleńkie marzenie. Jednak strach przed odrzuceniem mnie paraliżuje przed podejściem do niego i powiedzenia co czuję. To nie ma sensu._

 

_Życie? Co to za życie. Ja chce przestać istnieć jak najzwyklejsza świeczka. Jak lampka, którą można wyłączyć jednym przyciskiem. Czy to tak wiele? No chyba nie… ale życie to nie koncert życzeń i tutaj trzeba przyjmować to co się dostanie. Nie można wymienić zamówienia. Życie jest takie niesprawiedliwe…_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Świat jest naprawdę bardzo niesprawiedliwy. Naprawdę chciałbym powiedzieć wszystkim dookoła, jakim jestem popapranym człowiekiem i co właśnie czuję gdyby nie to, że leżę. A w sumie umieram. Zżera mnie gorączka, świat wiruje mi przed oczami, ledwo mogę oddychać i mówić. Czuję się oszukany. Za pewne Louis i Liam również to samo czują, gdyż oni także są chorzy. Wirus podobno nas zaatakował. Z tej przyczyny trzeba było odwołać ostatni koncert jaki mieliśmy odbyć przed rozpoczęciem wakacji. Dwa cudowne miesiące bez pracy. Czyż to nie brzmi świetnie? Brzmiałoby, gdyby nie fakt iż umieram. Czuję to. Choroba powoduje u mnie stan otępienia i ogłupienia jednocześnie. Nie mogę przestać myśleć, że to jest karma. Zrobiłem coś źle, coś spowodowało, że muszę teraz leżeć i być na łasce i nie łasce Niall’a. Bo on jako jedyny nie zachorował, a wraz z nim Hazz.

 

Loczek stwierdził, że z chęcią się mną zaopiekuje, bo i tak nie ma co robić, jednak Nialler pokłócił się o to z nim.  **Kłócili się o mnie**. Brzmi prawie jak tandetna bajka dla małych dziewczynek, ale taka prawda. Horan i Styles sprzeczali się o to, który z nich ma opiekować się mną, aż w końcu najmłodszy z naszej piątki skapitulował. Harry stwierdził, że jedzie odwiedzić matką i siostrę. Jedyne czego zazdrościłem i Liamowi oraz Louisowi to tego, że nimi zajmowały się ich dziewczyny. Danielle oraz Eleonor rzuciły wszytko, tylko po to by móc siedzieć przy chłopakach i pomóc im wyzdrowieć. To naprawdę urocze, ale równocześnie niesprawiedliwe. Perrie nie było przy mnie i to bolało. Nawet nie miałem siły, kłócić się o to. Nie mogła przecież porzucić swojego zespołu, dla mnie, prawda? A mimo to, gdzieś tam w głowie majaczyła mi myśl, że przecież ja… zrobiłby to dla niej, prawda? Bo kocham ją, ale… teraz to zrobiło mi się przykro.

 

Westchnąłem cicho.

 

\- Jak się czujesz? - Zapytał zachrypniętym głosem Niall.

 

Spojrzałem na niego, ledwo go dostrzegając. Wyglądał marnie, szczerze powiedziawszy. Jego policzki zapadły się, a oczy które zawsze emanowały zabawnymi iskierkami przestały błyszczeć. Nie wiedziałem co jest grane, ale chciałbym się dowiedzieć. I mimo tego, ze to ja w tym duecie byłem chory, to on nie wyglądał lepiej.

 

Złapałem ciężko oddech, czując jakieś cholerstwo na płucach.

 

\- Zimno mi…

 

Wysapałem jedynie, bo naprawdę było mi strasznie chłodno. Nialler spojrzał na mnie z troską, i jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale się rozmyślił. Nie potrafiłem skupić swoich myśli. W głowie tak strasznie mi huczało, a oczy miałem tak podpuchnięte, że naprawdę czułem się strasznie. Chciałbym się zamienić z Niallerem, on w końcu był zdrowy, prawda? Mimo, że nie był tym dawnym sobą, to miał przynajmniej zdrowy i mógł cieszyć się życiem.

 

Przymknąłem oczy, bo tak właśnie mogłem lepiej kontrolować swój oddech. W głowie mi się mniej kręciło. Poczułem jakby ktoś usiadł po drugiej stronie łóżka. Nie mogłem otworzyć oczu, ale i tak tego nie chciałem. Nawet ta znikoma niska jasność w pokoju sprawiała, że miałem ochotę wydłubać sobie oczy. Szkoda tylko, że nawet na to nie miałem siły. Skupiłem całą swoja wolną wolę na tym, że tam ktoś ciągle przemieszczał się w moją stronę, a po chwili poczułem się jak czyjeś ręce mnie obejmują. Perrie? Czy to ty?

 

Odwróciłem się na drugi bok i szybko otwierając oczy ujrzałem centralnie przed sobą błękitne tęczówki. Zerknąłem na usta Niallera i zauważyłem, że strasznie mu one drżą. Oddychał strasznie płytko, jakby nie chciał złapać ode mnie wirusa.

 

\- Nialler, głupku, nie powinieneś się tutaj kłaść. - Mruknąłem, wtulając się w te ramiona, które dawały najlepsze uściski pod słońcem. Swoją drogą pachniał nadzwyczaj bardzo ładnie. Poczułem jak jego szczupłe barki zadrżały, gdy chuchnąłem na nie swoim oddechem.

 

\- Zachorujesz, idź sobie. - Wyszeptałem ponownie, przylegając do jego ciała, które ogrzewało mnie. Otulił mnie ciaśniej dodatkowym kocem, dodatkowo delikatnie otulając moją twarz swoim miętowym oddechem. Lubię miętę, a on nieważne jaka pora dnia by nie była, zawsze, ma miętowy oddech. On i ja niesamowicie się dopasowaliśmy pod względem budowy naszych ciał. Pasowaliśmy do siebie jak dwa puzzle. To dość urocze, co nie?

 

\- Jakbym już nie zachorował.

 

Odparł chuchając mi we włosy. Opierając się czołem o jego obojczyk starałem się zrozumieć o czym on mówi. On chory? W którym miejscu? Zaciągnąłem się powietrzem odruchowo wdychając jego zapach. Wspominałem już, że miał naprawdę niesamowity zapach? Jakby co dopiero wyszedł z piekarni, pachniał jak świeża drożdżówka, ale jednak… coś mi tu nie pasowało. Coś psuło ten efekt, ale nie mogłem odkryć co to takiego. Na chwilę musiałem opłynąć myślami, bo zacząłem sobie wyobrażać Niallera w stroju takiego pączka, drożdżówki czy nawet precla. Chyba naprawdę zaczyna padać mi na mózg.

 

Wspomniałem, że tęsknie za Perrie? Naprawdę, chciałbym ją teraz przytulić. Chciałbym, żeby to ona się mną zajmowała, a nie mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Cholera, on się przecież kłócił z Stylesem o opiekę nade mną! No chyba to coś znaczy, prawda? Kocha mnie jak brata, a ja za to chciałbym go tulić do końca swych dni. No oczywiście pomijając momenty seksu z Perrie. Bo wtedy byłoby odrobinę niezręcznie. Na samą myśl na temat ciała blondyneczki, robiło mi się automatycznie gorąco.

 

Chrząknąłem cicho, starając się pozbyć tej suchości w gardle. Przeklęta choroba. Głupia wyobraźnia.

 

\- Co masz na myśli? - Spytałem, a następnie zacząłem kaszleć w jego klatkę piersiową. Cholerna choroba. Nialler patrzał na mnie z niepokojem. Nareszcie gdy mogłem już porządnie nabrać tlenu w płuca pogłaskał mnie po głowie i podał chusteczkę. Nie ma to jak zasmarkać przyjaciela, prawda?

 

Odkrzyknąłem i przyległem bardziej do chłopaka czując, że jest mi odrobinę cieplej. Dziękowałem mu w myślach, za to, że wziął ze sobą dodatkowy koc, bo naprawdę robiło się cieplej mi. Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie, jakby w niemej podzięce, za to, że teraz jest tu przy mnie. Spokojny wdech i wydech. Góra i dół. Powoli odpływałem. Usłyszałem wibracje mojego telefonu, który leżał na szafce nocnej, ale zdecydowałem się olać go. Było mi zbyt dobrze bym mógł dobrowolnie z tego zrezygnować. Poczułem jak Irlandczyk wyciąga rękę po mój telefon, a po chwili wiedziałem, że czyta sms’a.

 

  
\- Perrie pyta się jak się czujesz i czy potrzeba ci czegoś. - Powiedział cicho jakby nie chciał zmącić tej więzi między nami. Czułem jak jego ręka delikatnie dotyka głaszcze mnie po karku. Rób tak, jeśli możesz, do końca mych dni. Westchnąłem i znów poczułem jak delikatnie zadrżał.

 

\- Napisz jej co tylko chcesz, ja chce spać… - Wyszeptałem cicho jakby każdy głośniejszy dźwięk mógł mnie zniszczyć. Słyszałem jak szybko wystukuje odpowiedź i po chwili odkłada mój telefon. Powinienem czuć się przyjemnie gdy moja dziewczyna martwi się o mnie, jednak zirytowałem się. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego, przecież to naturalne, że pyta się o to, prawda? A jednak jej tutaj nie było, był tylko Niall. Ona miała swój zespół, a ja mimo tego nie potrafiłem jej wybaczyć, że nie ma jej tutaj ze mną.

 

Ale za to jest on.

 

**Mój Nialler.**

 

Zaczynałem już przysypiać gdy przypomniałem sobie jego słowa.

 

\- Co miałeś na myśli mówiąc, że zachorowałeś?

 

Spytałem sennie znajdując się na pograniczu snu i jawy. Poczułem ostatkiem sił, że cały zesztywniał, i już miał mi odpowiedzieć, gdy odpłynąłem. Dzień dobry nazywam się misio-żelek i jestem strasznie pusty w środku. Zasnąłem.


	4. Chapter 4

**rozdział 3.**

 

 

 

  
_  
_ _Chce przestać istnieć. Tak po prostu. Nie mogę normalnie żyć, więc po co mam być tu i teraz? Jaki jest w tym sens? Ma sens! Mogę wykorzystać swój pozostały czas tylko po to bym móc przybliżyć się do niego. Bym mógł się nim opiekować póki mam siły. Każdy jego oddech jest tlenem dla mnie. Ktoś mi kiedyś powiedział, że upijam się tlenem z twoich ust, jakże prawdziwe są te słowa. Szkoda tylko, ze Ty tego nie widzisz… Jesteś czasem strasznym egoistą. Każde Twoje spojrzenie, dotyk, głos który skierowany jest do mnie powoduje u mnie szybsze bicie serca, wiesz? Ale Ty jesteś zapatrzony w siebie jak i swoją d z i e w c z y n ę._   


 

_Nawet nie wiesz jak się czuję, gdy mogę cię przytulić, bo ci źle i smutno. Moje serce jest rozgrzewane i wiem, iż ono rośnie, bo robię dobrze nie odtrącając ciebie. Byłbym idiotą gdybym odepchnął od samego siebie mój życiodajny tlen, prawda? Wtedy właśnie odnajduję sens życia i przez chwilę, przez jedną setną sekundę, jestem Twój. Na wyłączność Twój. Całkowicie, możesz zrobić co tylko ze mną chcesz. A potem, gdy nie mam ciebie blisko, czuję się zagubiony w pustce. Bo jesteś moim światełkiem w tunelu, do którego zawsze przybędę. Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak często próbowałem być chłodny wobec ciebie. Jednak za każdym razem. Za każdym twym spojrzeniem, oddechem, dotykiem, topię się. Robię sobie nadzieję, że Tobie zależy. Jednak nie w tym życiu, nie teraz. Chciałbym, byś Ty przed moim finałem, odnalazł w sobie odrobinę miłości do mnie. Przecież nie wymagam od ciebie wiele, prawda? Jednak to nie może być prawdziwe życie, gdzie razem zaczniemy żyć. Powód jest prosty i oczywisty. Ja jestem w stu procentach homoseksualny, ale ty to typowy heteryk. Zawsze miałem ochotę strzelić sobie w głowę za moją chorą fantazję. Kto to widział by “nawracać” chłopaka, który ugania się za spódniczkami, cyckami i waginami, co? Ty jesteś typem bad boy’a, na którego leci nie jedna dziewczyna w szkole. A przecież teraz każda dziewczyna na świecie jest Twoja. Jesteś popularny, przystojny i bogaty. No i masz dziewczynę. To tylko dodatek do twojego wizerunku, prawda? Mi pozostają odległe marzenia oraz wyrok śmierci, który muszę “odbębnić”. Kurwa no nie. Przez chwilę, po raz kolejny, zapomniałem, że przecież umieram, chociaż… w obecnej sytuacji nie sposób zapomnieć o mieczu Damoklesa*._

 

_Mam już dość. Po raz kolejny zwracałem wszystko ze zdwojoną siłą. Czułem się coraz słabszy, a w oczach robiło mi się ciemno. Zamykając oczy czuję się jakby mnie nie było. Tak jakbym chował się przed bólem. Przed ogarniającym mnie bólem, bym nie musiał widzieć odcieni czerwieni w wydzielinie przede mną. Staram się oddychać przez usta, ale to jeszcze bardziej boli. Zniknąć gdzieś i nigdy nie obudzić się. Znów pochyliłem się nad porcelaną wydając przy tym mało przyjemny dźwięk. Czułem się coraz słabszy, a w oczach wyczuwałem łzy._

 

_\- Niall? Wszystko w porządku?_

 

_Słyszałem Twój przytłumiony głos zza drzwi i miałem ochotę się roześmiać. W porządku? Ja umieram, kurwa. Jestem po radosnej stronie życia. Brakuje mi jeszcze jednorożca, tęczy i garnuszka ze złotem i będę leprechaunem jak się patrzy._

 

_\- Tak - powiedziałem cicho, ale na tyle głośno byś usłyszał. Kłamałem, a mimo to potrafiłem sam uwierzyć w swoje kłamstwa. Westchnąłem czując, że zaraz będę miał powtórkę z rozrywki. Nienawidzę siebie za to, że nawet ja wierzę we własne obłudne słowa._

 

_Niech. To. Się. Skończy. TERAZ!_

 

_Proszę…_

 

 

 

 

\- Niall? Wszystko w porządku?

 

Martwiłem się o niego. Tak jak on w ostatnim czasie martwił się o mnie tak teraz ja wyrabiam tę normę. Chciałbym wejść do niego poprawić mu włosy i powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Pewnie zatruł się czymś. Ale… ostatnio nie wiele je. Za to pije ponad umiar, wody, soki, wszystko byleby było płynne.

 

\- Tak.

 

Usłyszałem cichą odpowiedź. Nie było w porządku, przecież słyszałem, prawda? Po chwili ponownie usłyszałem jak po raz kolejny wymiotuje. Nie obchodzą mnie jego zapewnienia, że wszystko jest w porządku. Nie było. Od dłuższego czasu nic się nie układało. Wszystko masowo się pieprzyło i nikt nie mógł tego powstrzymać. Potrzebowaliśmy odpoczynku, dlatego też mieliśmy wyjechać razem. Cała nasza piątka, bez nikogo, daleko poza miasto, do miejsca, gdzie moglibyśmy wreszcie odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Jednak, jak mamy odpoczywać gdy ja jestem jeszcze chory, a Nialler rozmawia z muszlą klozetową. Absurd jakiś!

 

Chyba powinienem iść do łóżka i czekać, aż po prostu przejdzie mu. Cholera, pewnie go zaraziłem! A mówiłem, mu przecież, żeby nie zbliżał się do mnie. No tak czy nie? Ostrzegałem, prosiłem i… równocześnie przytulałem się do niego. Kurwa, jestem egoistą. Przecież gdybym nie przyczepił się do niego, jak jakiś rzep, prawdopodobnie odszedłby ode mnie. Nie chcę tego. Bo jest moim małym sunshine. A bez niego czuję się jak bez tlenu, dziwne, co nie?

 

Wstałem szybko z podłogi i zapukałem do drzwi, ale odpowiedziała mi głucha cisza. Okej, Malik, nie dramatyzuj. Może po prostu nie usłyszał? Ty lepiej opanuj te zawroty głowy, bo jak za chwilę tego nie zrobisz, to pocałujesz matkę dywanową. O ja nie mogę, gadam sam do siebie, to naprawdę, źle się skończy. Przymknąłem oczy i opierając się czołem o ścianę, tuż obok drzwi od toalety oddychałem spokojnie. Wystarczy kontrolować wdech i wydechy, a wszystko skończy się dobrze. Widzisz? Nie było to takie trudne! Otworzyłem powoli oczy, a po chwili nacisnąłem klamkę od toalety. O dziwo drzwi otworzyły się, co oznaczało, że nie zamknął się w środku. To naprawdę lepiej dla mnie, bo nie chciałbym przezywać zawału serca w tak młodym wieku. Zamknięte drzwi, a za nimi cichy przyjaciel to dwie najgorsze rzeczy, które można połączyć. Wszedłem do środka i o mały włos, a nie wpadłem w histerię.

 

Na kafelkach, z przyciśniętym policzkiem do niech, leżał Nialler. Miał zamknięte oczy, ale widziałam ślady łez na odsłoniętym policzku. Cholera, on płakał. A doprowadzanie jego do łez, tego wyjątkowego anioła, powinno być karane śmiercią. Kucnąłem przy nim, jednocześnie spuszczając wodę w toalecie. Co jak co, ale zapach wymiotów wcale nie poprawia mojej kondycji fizycznej. Pobrałem tlenu przez uchylone usta, mimo iż jest to mało higieniczne.

 

\- Niall?

 

Szepnąłem starając się podnieść chłopaka. Blondyna dało się podnieść jak szmacianą lalkę. Czy on coś je? Trzymałem go za ramiona i wpatrywałem się w jego opuszczoną głowę. Nawet się nie odezwał, po prostu przytulił się do mnie i… zaczął płakać. Czułem jak moja koszulka robi się mokra od jego słonych kropli, jednak to nie przeszkadzało mi w ogóle. Jego kruchym ciałem wstrząsnął szloch, a ja go tylko mocniej objąłem moimi rękoma. Blondyn opierał swoje czoło o mój lewy bark, a jego ręce kurczowo trzymały mnie w uścisku.

 

Czułem się jakbym musiał go ratować przed zatonięciem w otchłani. Tylko co kryje się w ciemności? Przed czym mam go chronić?!

 

Czułem się jakbym był migoczącym światełkiem w ciemnym, niemającym końca tunelu. Małym punkcikiem, którego wypatruje każdy na świecie.

 

Czułem się jakbym musiał go za chwilę stracić. A nie chcę się z nim żegnać. Jestem egoistą i chcę mieć tego jednego przyjaciela na zawsze dla siebie.

 

\- Ja-ja ju-u-uż nie mogę… nie d-d-daje-je ra-a-ady! - wyjąkał nadal zalewając się łzami. Przytuliłem go jeszcze mocniej, głaszcząc delikatnie po plecach.

 

\- Spokojnie. To tylko zatrucie żołądkowe. - Odparłem cicho kołysząc go w swoich ramionach niczym matka, która chce uspokoić swoje płaczące dziecko. Dziwne metafory się mnie trzymają, ale taka jest prawda. Traktowałem go jak własne dziecko. Nie był może z naszej  _cudownej_  piątki najmłodszy, ale potrzebował najwięcej opierunku. I to ja chciałbym mu go zapewnić. Nikt inny nie miał prawa traktować go w taki sposób w jaki traktuję go ja, zrozumiano? On jest m ó j.

 

Poczułem jak Horan wzdycha cicho jednocześnie cicho pociągając nosem.

 

\- Jesteś cz-czasem ta-a-ki głu-u-upi Ma-alik. - Odparł nadal delikatnie się jąkając.

 

Ale przynajmniej można uznać to za plus, iż już nie płakał. Zawsze jakiś krok do przodu. Szkoda tylko, że po każdym kolejnym kroku do przodu następują dwa kroki wstecz.

 

\- Wiem, sunshine, i za to właśnie mnie kochasz. - odparłem uśmiechając się delikatnie.

 

Nie przestawałem go kołysać i głaskać po plecach. Wydawało mi się, że to mu w pewien sposób pomaga. Może i zabrzmi to narcystycznie, ale wydaje mi się, że działałem na niego naprawdę kojąco. Jakbym był wywarem z ziółek, które łagodzą skołatane nerwy i żołądek.

 

Podniósł na mnie zapłakane oczy, które wydawały sę jeszcze większe niż za zwyczaj. Błękitne oceany błyszczały chorobliwym blaskiem, a na policzkach widniały niezdrowe rumieńce. Był chory. Zdecydowanie. I to z mojej winy.

 

\- Masz rację. Za to cię ko-kocham. - Odparł jakby z lękiem. Widziałem jak napastliwie wodził wzrokiem po mojej twarzy. Uśmiechnąłem się, na co odpowiedział mi drżącym ruchem warg wygiętym w niepewnym uśmiechu. Pochyliłem się do przodu i pocałowałem go delikatnie w czółko. Jego źrenice rozszerzyły się, a na ustach pojawił się odważniejszy uśmiech.

 

Usłyszałem za drzwiami od łazienki kroki, a po chwili przy framudze stanęła Perrie. Cholera jasna, oberwie nam się.

 

\- Na litość Boską, Zayn, Niall, wstawać mi z zimnej podłogi, ale to już, i wypad do łóżek! Jak chcecie wyzdrowieć, to macie leżeć, a nie robić nie wiadomo co, tutaj... - Skończyła z wahaniem blondynka, a ja jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki poczułem się słaby, opuszczony i strasznie chory. Musiało to wyglądać bardzo niezręcznie z jej perspektywy. Tuliliśmy się w łazience, jak ukrywający się kochankowie. Zabawne, prawda?

 

Podniosłem się na równe nogi i wyciągnąłem przed siebie rękę by i Horan mógł spokojnie wstać. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że przez wymioty może czuć się osłabiony. Jednak blondyn wstał bez mojej pomocy. Otrzepał spodnie i mijając mnie oraz Perrie poszedł w przeciwnym kierunku niż znajdowała się nasza ‘lecznica’.

 

\- Horan! Łóżko masz w przeciwną stronę! - Krzyknęła za nim moja dziewczyna, na co Nialler odpowiedział jej, nie odwracając się do nas przodem, kciukiem uniesionym do góry.

 

\- No co ty nie powiesz?! - Krzyknął dodatkowo przez ramię, a po chwili założył bluzę i wyszedł z apartamentu trzaskając drzwiami.

 

\- Niall? NIALL! - Wydarłem się mimo tego, iż wiedziałem, że marne są szanse na jego zawrócenie oraz usłyszenie mnie. Podbiegłem do drzwi, ale jeszcze prędzej chwyciłem szybko dowolną bluzę i już miałem wychodzić, gdy ktoś zaczął mnie ciągnąć w przeciwną stronę.

 

\- Zostaw mnie! - Krzyknąłem do blondynki.

 

\- Nie ma mowy! - Odkrzyknęła dziewczyna.

 

\- Ale, Niall… trzeba go tutaj sprowadzić z powrotem!

 

Perrie wywróciła oczami, a ja miałem ochotę zacząć tupać jak małe dziecko, które nie dostało zabawki ze sklepu. Edwards wepchnęła mnie do łóżka, opatulając wielką, puchową kołdrą. Gdy chce może być naprawdę opiekuńcza i kochana, ale nie w tej chwili, do cholery jasnej!

 

\- Jest dużym chłopcem, poradzi sobie.- Odparła głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

 

\- Ale…

 

\- Nie dyskutuj ze mną Malik. Leżeć. I nie wstawać. - Pochyliła się i pogłaskała mnie dłonią po policzku, równocześnie całując w czubek głowy. Następnie zagroziła mi palcem i wyszła z pokoju pozostawiając mnie samego sobie.

 

Pozostawiony na pastwę losu. Tylko ja i moje myśli, a wokół pustka.

 

 

 

 

* miecz Damoklesa - symbolizuje wyrok losu, niebezpieczeństwo, zagrożenie nieubłaganie wiszące nad człowiekiem


	5. Chapter 5

**rozdział 4.**

 

_Czas zdecydowanie dostał niesamowitego przyśpieszenia. Ledwo zdążyłem dowiedzieć się o wyroku, a tu coraz mniej czasu na życie. I szczerze? Mam zamiar korzystać z niego póki mogę. Zaczynam się bawić, pić, szaleć i najlepiej zaliczać każdej nocy kogokolwiek. Fajnie brzmi, prawda? Otóż… byłbym skończonym idiotą gdybym tak zrobił. W dodatku zepsułbym reputację zespołu, a do tego nie mogę dopuścić. Bo może i jestem w pewien sposób egoistą, jednak nie jestem idiotą._

_Co nie zmienia faktu, że zamierzam uśmiechać się jak psychopata i szczerzyć zęby do wszystkich, chociaż nie jest to łatwe. Mieć świadomość, że się umiera, w dodatku uśmiechać się dookoła to naprawdę ciężkie zadanie. Ale dawałem rade, prawda? W dodatku niesamowicie kryłem się ze swoim uczuciem do “przyjaciela”. Jedynie raz zdarzyło mi się zagapić na niego, co potem było spowodowane, atakiem Liama._

_Wszystko było takie niepozorne. Po prostu siedziałem na kanapie i jadłem powoli płatki z mlekiem. Za oknem, na tarasie, tyłem do mnie stał Malik i palił papierosa, co jakiś czas tworząc nad swoją głową obłoczek szarego dymu. Mimo, że nienawidziłem papierosów, to muszę przyznać jedno: Zayn wraz z papierosem w ręku wyglądał naprawdę pociągające. Moje serce to potwierdzało wybijając szalony rytm. Z westchnięciem wstałem z kanapy i poszedłem do kuchni. Odkładając do zlewu pustą miseczkę, zacząłem zastanawiać się, jakby to było gdybym mógł spokojnie podejść do niego, powiedzieć o tym jak bardzo go kocham i jak mi na nim zależy. Zrobię to kiedyś… A “kiedyś” to takie zaszyfrowane “nigdy”, prawda?_

_Odwróciłem się od zlewu i momentalnie zderzyłem się z stojącym za mną Payne’m. Spojrzałem mu prosto w oczy, nie odzywając się ani słowem. Widziałem w jego oczach, że martwi się o mnie. Jakby miał o co…_

_\- Powiedz mu. - wypowiedział dwa słowa, a dla mnie jakby świat się zatrzymał._

_\- Słucham? - spytałem ze ściśniętym gardłem. - Komu i co mam niby powiedzieć? - Dodałem, udając zdziwienie. Po prawdzie ogarnęło mnie przerażenie, a moje ciało oblał zimny pot. Skoro Liam wiedział, to na pewno teraz zginę. On jedyny potrafił czytać w każdym z nas jak w otwartej księdze, co naprawdę było irytujące, ale przerażające jak i urocze. Tyle uczuć równocześnie, a tak naprawdę bałem się._

_Jego jasnobrązowe tęczówki spojrzały wprost w moje oczy, a ja w duchu modliłem się po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu._

_\- Nialler, nie udawaj. Dobrze wiesz o co mi chodzi. Powiedz mu. Nic się takiego nie stanie. Nie męcz się, tylko powiedz mu spokojnie. O wszystkim. Nie jestem do końca pewny, co on zrobi, ale na pewno cię nie odrzuci. Wiesz czego chciałbym? Żebyś wreszcie uśmiechnął się. Ale nie tak jak do tej pory. Żebym znów mógł zobaczyć Twój cudowny, typowo irlandzki, uśmieszek, którym zarażałeś wszystkich dookoła. A jedyne co masz zrobić, musisz to zrobić, to powiedzieć o uczuciu, która naprawdę jest piękne. A jeśli, nie daj Boże, coś poszłoby nie tak jak powinno masz mnie. Wiesz gdzie mieszkam, a moje ramię może równocześnie służyć znakomicie za chusteczkę higieniczną. Pamiętaj, że do odważnych świat należy, a im szybciej wyjdziesz na przeciw temu wszystkiemu, tym szybciej osiągniesz spokój duchowy - Leeyum mówił cicho i spokojnie, ciągle patrząc mi w oczy. Miałem wrażenie, że nawet nie mrugał oczami, co potęgowało uczucie, iż wie on o mnie za dużo. Zdecydowanie za wiele._

_Chciałem coś odpowiedzieć, otworzyłem już usta, ale po chwili je zamknąłem wiedząc, że nie mam nic na swoją obronę. Powiedział wszystko o czym myślałem, dodając do tego swoje teorie, które były trafne. Oczywiście, do połowy, bo pamiętajmy, że ja do najzdrowszych ludzi nie należę._

_\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz. - wyszeptałem cicho uciekając wzrokiem w bok. Kłamałem i wiedziałem, że on o tym wiedział. Pogłaskał mnie po poliku, a po chwili pocałował w czoło._

_\- Możesz kłamać, ale nie daj się pochłonąć temu oszustwu. W razie co, wiesz gdzie mnie szukać - szepnął cicho chłopak, a po chwili wyszedł. Zostawił mnie sam na sam z myślami i pewnie stałbym jak ten ciul, gdyby w drzwiach nie stanął Zayn._

_Tradycyjnie moje serce oszalało, a resztkami woli opanowałem się, by nie westchnąć z radości. Malik uśmiechnął się do mnie i nic nawet nie mówiąc, nawet nie pytając mnie o zdanie, po prostu przytulił się do mnie. A może ja do niego? Nie wiem, bynajmniej poczułem się bezpieczny. Kocham to uczucie…_

 

 

 

Miesiąc minął nam niespodziewanie szybko. Wszyscy wyzdrowieliśmy, ale musieliśmy czekać teraz jedynie znak od wytwórni, że możemy zniknąć na jakiś czas. Nic nam więcej nie potrzeba, prawda? Trochę wolnego czasu, tlenu, siebie. To wszystko.

Zwykła sofa w naszym mieszkaniu jest naprawdę jednym z lepszych miejsc na ziemi jeśli chodzi o wypoczynek. Siedziałem wraz z chłopakami na tej sofie i oglądaliśmy po raz wtóry ‘Avengers’, na życzenie Liama (oraz moje i Louisa, ale to tylko maleńki szczególik). Podzieliliśmy się jak zawsze miejscem. Ja z Horanem siedzieliśmy na kanapie. Obejmowałem go ramieniem, bo tak zdecydowanie było mi wygodniej, a jego głowa spokojnie spoczywała na moim barku. O ironio wyglądaliśmy jak para zakochanych chłopaków, ale wiedziałem, że Nialler jest w stu procentach hetero, a i ja mam przecież dziewczynę, prawda? Takie zachowanie w naszej ekipie było naturalne i normalne. Po drugiej stronie kanapy siedział Liam z nogami przerzuconym za oparcie. Natomiast Harry, wraz z Lou, siedzieli na podłodze, rozłożeni pod błękitnym kocykiem. Cóż, jak kto lubi, prawda? Każdemu było wygodnie na swój sposób. I to się właśnie dla nas liczyło.

\- Może ktoś podać mi tę miskę popcornu, która leży tam? - usłyszałem głos Liama, który wskazywał palcem różowiutką, wielką, michę pełną popcornu. Aż dziwne, że jeszcze nie został on zjedzony przez Nialla.

\- Podnieś tyłek i sam sobie go weź. - odparł z ‘parteru’ Louis jednocześnie wtulając się mocniej w Harry’ego.

Zawsze miałem nieodparte wrażenie, że między nimi jest chemia, ale… to nie było już to co kiedyś. Teraz zachowywali się tak jedynie z przyzwyczajenia. Jedna dla drugiego skoczyłby w ogień, a ja to podziwiałem. Byli dla siebie ważni, ale nigdy nie wyszli po za przyjaźń. Oczywiście, że nie raz patrzeli na siebie z miłością, ale każdy w naszej cudownej piątce spogląda tak na każdego. Kochamy się jak bracia, a nawet bardziej. Wiemy o sobie wszystko, co niekiedy jest dość krępujące. Mamy poprzewracane wartości między sobą. Wpierw bezpieczeństwo przyjaciół potem nasze, fajnie, prawda?

\- No weź podaj! - jęknął ponownie Payne, a na to nikt nie zareagował.

Niall jedynie obrócił się w jego kierunku, tak, że aktualnie tulił się policzkiem do mojej klatki piersiowej. Poczułem przyjemne dreszcze i uśmiechnąłem się do blondyna, gdy ten na mnie spojrzał. Wspominałem może, że ma najbardziej błękitne oczy jakiekolwiek widziałem? Nie były takie jak bryłki lodu, jakie miała Perrie. On miał oczy koloru, tak jakby Bóg umieścił w nich ocean. I to było naprawdę przepiękne. Mógłbym wpatrywać się w nie godzinami. Tylko, ze podobno gdy patrzysz człowiekowi prosto w oczy powyżej piętnastu sekund, poczuwasz pociąg erotyczny. Ale pieprzyć takie sprawy. Czasem miałem wrażenie, że brzmię nawet we własnych myślach jak zakochany, którym po prawdzie jestem. Kocham przecież Nialla jak młodszego brata, prawda? A fakt, że poświęcam mu odrobinę więcej uwagi niż innym ‘braciom’, można pominąć. Nie wnikajmy w coś co nie ma sensu i trudno wytłumaczyć.

\- Chcesz popcornu? - doszedł mnie głos Horana i musiałem wyłączyć się ze swoich radosnych rozmyślań. Zerknąłem ponownie w dół na twarz mojego słoneczka.

\- Owszem, a podasz mi? - spytałem uśmiechając się kącikami ust.

\- Ależ oczywiście, milordzie - zaśmiał się chłopak. Usiadł na kanapie i wyciągnął rękę tak by po chwili podać mi garść popcornu. W sumie to on po prostu wepchnął dmuchaną kukurydzę w swoje policzki, a to co zostało mu w ręce zostało umieszczone w… moich włosach.

\- Za co to?! - krzyknąłem na niego. Blondyn jedynie się roześmiał. Usiadłem prosto na kanapie i zrobiłem smutną minę, co jeszcze bardziej rozśmieszyło Nialla. Coś mi się wydaje, że ktoś tu wraca do świata żywych, nawet nie wiecie jak mnie to cieszy!

\- Bo jesteś debilem - odparł Liam nawet na mnie nie patrząc, ale widziałem, że powstrzymuje się od śmiechu.

\- Ach tak?! - Krzyknąłem stając na równych nogach i podpierając się rękoma pod boki. Zignorowałem głosy Louisa i Harry’ego, które wskazywały na to, iż mogłem ich trochę podeptać, cóż, to raczej nie mój problem.

\- Tak! - Odparł Liam nadal nie podnosząc na mnie wzroku. - I przesuń tę swoją szafę trzydrzwiową, bo przeszkadzasz mi w oglądaniu Avengers…

Dodał jakby od niechcenia, a ja spojrzałem ze złośliwym uśmiechem na niego. Uśmiechnąłem się do Horana, a ten jakby zrozumiał moją niemą intencję, po czym podał miskę z popcornem. Jakby tak się zastanawiać, to przecież Payne pragnął dmuchanej kukurydzy, prawda? Odebrałem od Niallera miskę po czym delikatnym ruchem stanąłem centralnie przed twarzą Liama.

\- Nie zrobisz tego… - Powiedział spokojnie chłopak, a następnie zaczął pluć białą kukurydzą. Zacząłem się śmiać, bo wyglądał jak popcornowy potwór, który zamiast straszyć, rozśmieszał mnie.

\- O ty… POŻAŁUJESZ! - Wrzasnął Leeyum, a ja wręcz pisnąłem przerażony. Chłopak się na mnie rzucił, co spowodowało, ze upadłem na Larry’ego, który zaczął piszczeć razem ze mną.

\- Jesteście nie poważni! - Krzyknął Louis.

\- JAK MOGŁEŚ ZNISZCZYĆ MI FRYZURĘ?!

\- SAM CHCIAŁEŚ TROCHĘ POPCORNU! - Wrzasnąłem na obronę do Liama, który rozpaczał z powodu swoich włosów. Rozumiem, gdybym robiło to ja, ale on? Świat się wali, nadciąga apokalipsa!

\- KANAAAAAAAAAAPKA! - Usłyszałem wydzierający się głos Niallera, a po chwili już leżałem pod czterema ciałami, nie mogąc oddychać. Ktoś dodatkowo macał mnie po nogach, aczkolwiek nie obchodziło mnie to. Było to w pewien sposób przyjemne i urocze…

\- Nie mo-o-gę odd-dycha-a-ć! - Wysapałem.

Louis wraz z Harrym śmiali się, gdy schodzili ze mnie, a Liam stwierdził, że mnie nienawidzi, gdyż popsułem mu fryzurkę. Och, no naprawdę przykro mi z tego powodu! Natomiast pozostał na mnie jedynie Niall.

\- Czemu nie schodzisz? - Spytałem obejmując go rękoma. I mimo, ze podłoga nie była za wygodnym miejscem, nie miałam nic przeciwko temu, by na niej leżeć. W końcu miałem na sobie swoje słoneczko, więc wszystko gra i buczy.

\- Bo tak jest mi zdecydowanie wygodniej. - Wyszeptał wtulając się we mnie.

Zdecydowanie poczułem się jak w niebie. Leżeliśmy tak dłuższą chwilę aż w końcu usłyszałem chrząknięcie, które ewidentnie nie należało do żadnego chłopaka. Uniosłem delikatnie głowę i zobaczyłem swoją dziewczynę, która przygląda się, jak jej chłopak obejmuje drugiego chłopaka. Cholera. Coraz częściej mamy takie dziwne sytuacje!

\- Możemy porozmawiać? - Cichy sopran Perrie, spowodował, ze przeszły mnie ciarki.

\- Jasne, o co chodzi? - Spytałem, siadając. Mogłem to uczynić, bo Nialler jakby się spłoszył i usiadł z powrotem na kanapie, udając, ze jest zafascynowany bajką. Dobrze wiedziałem, ze to nieprawda, ale nie wnikam. Zwróciłem swoje oczy ku blondynce, która miała dziwną minę. Jakby nie była pewna tego o czym chce porozmawiać.

\- Wolałabym na osobności - Mruknęła cicho, że raczej słów się domyślałem niżeli usłyszałem.

Wstałem z podłogi i poprowadziłem dziewczynę do mojego pokoju. Oczywiście, ze nie musiałem tego robić, znała drogę na pamięć, ale wyczuwałem, ze coś tutaj nie pasuje i pewnie za moment się dowiem. Perrie usiadła na skraju łóżka i ułożyła dłonie na udach. Usiadłem obok niej i chciałem się do niej przytulić, ale ona mnie odepchnęła.

\- Co jest? - Spytałem nie ogarniając niczego.

\- Wiesz, muszę ci coś powiedzieć, bo… - przełknęła ślinę. Spojrzała na mnie, a mój wyraz twarzy był delikatnie przerażony. Jeśli ona jest w ciąży, to… Boże, ja nie poradzę sobie! Nie teraz, nie w tym wieku, nie w tym życiu.

\- No…?

\- Zrywam z Tobą. - Powiedziała szybko.

\- Hahaha, a tak na serio? - Spytałem uśmiechając się szeroko do niej. Jasne, ona ze mną zrywa a więc może Niall idzie na dietę? Prędzej piekło zamarznie, a w niebie zainstalują kociołki.

\- Mówię poważnie. Nie kocham cię, nie kochałam i nigdy nie pokocham. Byłeś mi potrzebny do promocji zespołu. Więc, nasz związek nie ma sensu. Miło było ale się skończyło. - Mówiła cicho i spokojnie, a na sam koniec pochyliła się i pocałowała mnie w policzek. Zabawne… chwila co?

\- Ty tak na serio? - Spytałem, nadal nie dowierzając. Perrie chciała wstać, ale przytrzymałem ją za nadgarstki - Powiedz, że to nie prawda. - Wyszeptałem cicho, mając nadzieję, ze to jest po prostu okrutny żart. Poczułem jak oczy mi zaczynają zachodzić łzami. Edwards wyszarpnęła swoje ręce z mojego uścisku, po czym potrząsnęła głową.

\- Wybacz, ale więcej już nie będę kłamać Zayn.

Powiedziała cicho, po czym skierowała się do drzwi. Trzymając rękę na klamce odwróciła się, i jakby w zamyśleniu spojrzała na mnie.

\- Miłość jest bliżej niż myślisz, ale nie w mojej osobie. Powodzenia Zayn! - Powiedziała i wyszła szybko z pokoju.

Nie widziałem jej, ale przeczuwałem, że rozmawia z chłopakami. A potem mój wazonik, szklanka i telefon miały kursy szybkiego latania. Huk rozbijającego się szkła był naprawdę niesamowity. Stałem patrząc na demolkę wokół mnie i poczułem jak wszystko dookoła mnie traci sens.

Nie wiem kto wszedł, chociaż blond czuprynka wskazywała Nialla, ale ta osoba podeszła do mnie i po prostu mnie przytuliła. Nic nie mówiąc. Liczy się tylko to co teraz.

A przed sobą mam ciemność, bez miłości, bez uczucia, bez nikogo.

 

 

 

_Nie wiem jakim cudem, ale leżeliśmy razem na kanapie. Wtuliłem się do Malika, bo był moim osobistym tlenem. Dawką heroiny, której nie mogłem się oprzeć. Ignorowałem ironiczne spojrzenia Liama, które sugerowały mi, że jestem tchórzem. Mogłem powiedzieć, ale po co psuć to co jest między nami? Potem wszystko poszło reakcją łańcuchową. Wpierw ja zniszczyłem Zaynowi włosy, co spowodowało to, że on rzucił się na Lee. Wiem, że to trochę niesprawiedliwe - nawet trochę bardzo, ale co tam - jednak cieszyłem się, że Payne oberwał. Za to, ze jest tak spostrzegawczy zdecydowanie mu się należało._

_Zastanawia mnie jedno, co mnie skłoniło do “kanapki”? Nie jestem normalny, zdecydowanie nie, ale za to mogłem bez przeszkód pomacać Zayna po nogach. Zdaje sobie sprawy, ze zachowuję się jak psychopatyczny gwałciciel, ale wybaczcie._

_\- Czemu nie schodzisz? - Usłyszałem pytanie Malika, a po chwili poczułem jak jego ręce obejmują mnie dookoła. Chciałbym mu teraz właśnie powiedzieć, jak mi na nim zależy, ale nie mogę. Nie teraz. A jednak..._

_\- Tak zdecydowanie jest mi wygodniej. - Wyszeptałem w jego obojczyk. Leżałem n całym moim świecie._

_Niech ta chwila trwa wiecznie._

_Niech nic nam nie przerywa._

_Niech to będzie rzeczywistość, a nie kolejny realistyczny sen, po którym obudzę się z płaczem._

_Niech…_

_\- Możemy porozmawiać? - Gdy usłyszałem cichy głos Perrie, oprzytomniałem. Leżałem na swojej skrytej miłości, a przyglądała się temu jego dziewczyna. Uciekłem jak najszybciej na kanapę, czując, jak zdradliwe rumieńce pojawiają się mi na twarzy. Mimo choroby nadal potrafię się zaczerwienić jak buraczek._

_Parka zniknęła za drzwiami, a ja zostałem razem z resztą chłopaków. Ignorowałem natarczywe spojrzenie Liama, bo wiedziałem, iż bez gadki umoralniającej się nie obejdzie. Gdy usłyszałem odgłos zamykanych drzwi, a następni huk szkła przeraziłem się. Wstałem z zamiarem szybkiego udania się do pokoju Malika. W korytarzyku spotkałem się z blondynką, która się do mnie przytuliła. Nie przywykłem do czułości z jej strony, no ale no cóż._

_\- Zaopiekuj się jego sercem, proszę._

_Wyszeptała, a ja wnet zorientowałem się, że ich związek się rozpadł. Kolejny huk tłuczonego szkła, a następnie cisza, przestraszyły mnie. Wszedłem do pokoju mojego małego promyczka, i nic nie mówiąc po prostu podszedłem do niego. Boże… mam wolną drogę. Teraz albo nigdy. Dam radę. Na pewno._


	6. Chapter 6

**rozdział 5.**

 

_Mieliście kiedyś tak dobre chęci, a mimo to wszystko koncertowo się spieprzyło? Jeśli nie musicie coś takiego przeżyć, żeby zrozumieć. Wszystko szło powoli do przodu. Wywiady w telewizji, podróże po Europie, wywiady w radiach, występy na żywo. Wszystko szło starym rytmem, a nas nadal nigdzie nie wysłano. Chcieliśmy mieć miesiąc wakacji, jednak zarząd stwierdził, że możemy jeszcze poczekać. Mamy czas, prawda? Błąd. To oni, wszyscy dookoła, mają czas, a mi on ucieka w zatrważającym tempie._

_  
Póki mogłem zająć swoje myśli pracą, byłem rad, że nie muszę myśleć o chorobie czy też problemami serca. Skupiając się na jednym ignorowałem otoczenie, przez co nie zauważyłem, że nie tylko ja cierpię. A wszystkiego dowiedziałem się przez przypadek. Szedłem spokojnie do kuchni po kolejny kubek kawy, gdy mijałem drzwi od pokoju Harry’ego. Bóg mi świadkiem, że nie chciałem podsłuchiwać  co się dzieje za drzwiami, ale dwie rzeczy mi w tym przeszkadzały. Pierwsza była taka iż drzwi były otwarte, a druga to fakt, że ani Harry ani Louis cicho nie mówili. Oni wręcz się kłócili, co nie było do nich podobne. Mimo wszystko przystanąłem przy drzwiach i, niestety muszę się przyznać, podsłuchałem o czym rozmawiają._

 

_\- Louis, naprawdę mówię to co czuję! To nie jest żaden żart!_

_  
Głos Curly’ego był ochrypły i drżący jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle. Nie widziałem jego twarzy, ale mogłem sobie dać rękę uciąć, że był przytłoczony, smutny i naprawdę roztrzęsiony. Tylko dlaczego?_

  
_  
_ _\- Nie Harry, popadasz w paranoję! Nie kochasz mnie, nie możesz obdarzyć tak absurdalnym uczuciem mnie, faceta którego nie interesują chłopcy. Jestem heteroseksualny w całych, pieprzonych, stu procentach! Dlaczego nie możesz tego zrozumieć?!_   


 

_\- Może dlatego, że nie tylko ja traktuję cię inaczej niżbyś sobie tego życzył?!_

 

_\- Nie rozumiem…_

 

_Stojąc za drzwiami słuchałem z coraz większą trwogą. Louis to debil, a Harry załamany. Miałem ochotę wejść, nawrzeszczeć na Boo, a równocześnie przytulić Hazzę. Zdecydowanie ta rozmowa, ich rozmowa, przestała mi się podobać._

_  
\- Biedny Boo-Bear, nic nie rozumiesz? - Gdybym zajrzał do pokoju ujrzałbym smutną twarz najmłodszego z nas, oraz wściekłą twarz Lou. - Kocham cię idioto. Kocham i nienawidzę mimo wszystko. Przez ciebie gubię się we własnych myślach. Zwodzisz mnie, mówisz, że mnie kochasz, obiecujesz mi nie wiadomo co, a mimo wszystko nadal jesteś z nią. Śpisz ze mną nagi, całujesz mnie w usta, a mimo to mówisz, że jesteś heterykiem! To zaczyna być chore! Ja tak dłużej nie mogę, Boo! To mnie przerasta! To, że ty chcesz się w to bawić, nie oznacz, że ja również mam ochotę na to! Uwierz mi, ze nie chciałem cię stawiać w tej sytuacji. Dwa pytania. Musisz mi odpowiedzieć szczerze, raz w życiu przestań kłamać i bądź ze mną całkowicie szczery… Chcesz być z nią czy ze mną i… Co Ty do mnie czujesz?- Odezwał się szeptem Curly, a mi serce stanęło._

_  
On go kocha. Larry Stylinson jednak był prawdziwy, jednak nikt z nas tego nie zauważył? Jesteśmy ślepymi marionetkami, że nie widzimy tak oczywistych rzeczy. Spojrzałem na swoje dłonie, które zaczęły mi się trząść. To tak jak ze mną i z Zaynem. To samo. Boże, to nie może być prawda._

_  
Pytanie wisiało w powietrzu, Louis na nie nie odpowiedział, ale znając go opuścił głowę i się nie odezwie. Cholera._

  
_  
_ _\- Ja nie wiem… nie wiem z kim chciałbym być… I to nie tak, że nic nie czuję… Kocham cię, ale… jak brata. - Powiedział cicho, Lou, a mi wręcz zrobiło się smutno i ciężko na sercu. Bo mimo, że nie uczestniczyłem otwarcie w tej rozmowie, to jednak to dotyka wszystkich nas._   


 

_\- Jak brata… - Powtórzył, niczym echo, Harry, by po chwili zacząć śmiać histerycznie. Śmiał się, i śmiał, a był to śmiech szaleńca, który nie wie kogo ratować, kogo zabić. Był to rodzaj tego śmiechu, po którym człowieka przechodzi zimny dreszcz. Usłyszałem, jak jeden z nich wykonał jakiś ruch. Nie wiem który, naprawdę._

  
_  
_ _\- Nie zbliżaj się do mnie - usłyszałem piszczący głos Stylesa._   


  
_  
_ _\- Ale Curly…_   


  
_  
_ _\- Nie podchodź! I opuść ten pokój! W tej chwili - głos Hazzy się załamał, a po chwili w kierunku wyjścia szedł Lou. Cholera, a gdzie ja ucieknę?! Cofnąłem się cicho, że niby mnie tu nie było, ale na szczęście Tomlinson mnie nie zauważył, bo poszedł w przeciwną stronę niż ja stałem. Chwała temu Najwyższemu._   


_  
Stałem ciągle w tym samym miejscu nie mogąc się ruszać. W głowie miałem gonitwę myśli, a w sercu uczuciowy burdel. Skoro Louis, ten właśnie chłopak, zachował się tak a nie inaczej, to ja tym bardziej nie mam szans. Koniec. Kaput. Nie ma mowy o wyjawieniu prawdy Malikowi._

 

_Chciałem coś zrobić, uciec stąd jak najdalej, ale do moich uszu doszedł cichy szloch. Harry, płakał? Wszedłem powoli do pokoju, nie zważając na nic. Gdy tylko przestąpiłem próg zamknąłem cicho drzwi za sobą, ale Hazz i tak na mnie spojrzał. Jego oczy były podpuchnięte, czerwone, a na policzkach widniały niezdrowe rumieńce._

 

_Nic nie mówiąc, nie wykonując żadnej miny po prostu podszedłem do niego. Stanąłem naprzeciwko jego ciała i po prostu wyciągnąłem ręce. Styles zrozumiał moje intencje i po chwili tuliłem płaczącego chłopaka do siebie. Głaskałem go powoli i delikatnie po plecach czekając aż wreszcie przestanie się trząś. Gdy to nastąpiło odsunąłem go na długość ramion._

 

_\- Ja go kochałem… co ja pieprzę, ja go nadal kocham, Niall. - Jęknął żałośnie, pociągając nosem._

 

_\- Wiem babycakes. Dlatego teraz idziemy do mnie, opowiesz mi o wszystkim. Ze szczegółami, a w zamian ja coś ci opowiem. - Wyszeptałem w jego włosy ponownie do siebie przyciągając. Poczułem uścisk jego ramion na mym ciele i poczułem się naprawdę potrzebny. Jesteśmy w tej samej sytuacji._

 

_\- Jesteś Aniołem, Nialler - Wyszeptał zachrypniętym głosem._

 

  
_\- Jeszcze nim nie jestem. - Odszepnąłem. **Ale za niedługo nim będę…**_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chcę spać. Tak po prostu. Jak najdłużej nie wychodzić z łóżka. Pragnę tego tak mocno jak nigdy dotąd. Jednak nikt nie rozumie tego, że cierpię. Cholernie. Może i nie daję tego po sobie poznać, ale brakuje mi Perrie. Naprawdę. To co zrobiła było… okrutne. Dobrze, że w ogóle podała mi powód swojego zerwania. To wszystko to była mistyfikacja? Żyłem w związku który był kłamstwem. To wręcz… straszne, okrutne, niesprawiedliwe.

  
Nikomu na mnie nie zależało. Byłem sam na tym świecie jak palec. Przestałem wręcz współpracować ze światem. Odmawiałem przesiadywania z chłopakami w pokoju. Jedynie siłą zaciągali mnie na wywiady i sesje. A tak to ciągle przebywałem w łóżku. Jedynie Nialler, od czasu do czasu, wchodził do pokoju i nic nie mówiąc podchodził do mnie, pakując się pod kołdrę tulił mnie. A ja, jak na prawdziwego mężczyznę przystało, przytulałem się do niego z całych sił, płacząc z bezradności. Cała ta sytuacja mnie przerastała. Jednak dzisiaj czułem się zdecydowanie lepiej, a mimo tego nie wychodziłam z łóżka. Podświadomie wiedziałem czemu tego nie zrobiłem. Po prostu przyzwyczaiłem się do tego, iż mogłem kleić się do Niallera bez żadnych przeszkód. Miałem go na wyłączność.

 

Jestem debilem, bo co ja sobie wyobrażam? Kto to widział by facet tak przyczepiał się do swojego najlepszego przyjaciela?! To chore, naprawdę. Chociaż z drugiej strony jest w tym specyficzna słodycz. Niall jest dla mnie jak zakazany owoc. Oboje jesteśmy facetami, heterykami, wolnymi strzelcami. Co nie zmienia faktu, że nie raz już fantazjowałem na temat smaku jego ust. Czym smakują? Miętą? Cukrem pudrem? A może jabłkami i malinami? W każdym bądź razie nie raz miałem wielka ochotę podejść do niego i sprawdzić to na własnych ustach. Przekonać się co jego usta, układające się w pół smutnym uśmiechu, mają w sobie, że tak mnie do nich ciągnie.

  
Usiadłem na łóżku, rozglądając się po moim pokoju. Cztery ściany, które było mi zupełnie obce, nijakie. Jedynie ramki ze zdjęciami moimi i chłopaków ożywiały to pomieszczenie. Nienawidziłem tutaj przebywać, czułem się jak zamknięty w klatce. Złotej klatce, niczym złoty chłopiec.  _Prawie jak Potter,_  pomyślałem, a po chwili zacząłem sam z siebie się śmiać. Naprawdę niesamowite przejście zrobiłem. Od rozpaczy, po przez usta przyjaciela, a kończąc na kultowej sadze.  _Pogratulować dedukcji, Sherlocku._  


  
Wstając poczułem lekki zawrót głowy, ale jednak mimo to stanąłem na nogach. Pozycja wyprostowana, godna człowieka, a nie małpy. Zerknąłem na wyświetlacz komórkowy, a gdy ujrzałem godzinę popołudniową stwierdziłem, iż  za chwilę powinien pojawić się Niall. Wtedy ja ponownie mógłbym się do niego przytulić i może, spróbował pocałować? To nic by nie znaczyło. Zwykły, przyjacielski buziak, tak jak było w przypadku Liama. Na samą myśl o pocałunku z Payne’m zachichotałem. Brawo Malik, właśnie zachowujesz się bardzo dojrzale jak na faceta, którego pożądają miliony dziewczyn na świecie, możesz być z siebie dumny.

  
Czas leciał, a Nialler nie przychodził.

 

Dlaczego?

 

Chciałem go mieć dla siebie, nie mógł mnie zostawić na pastwę losu! Jestem egoistą, wiem o tym, ale Horan w pewien sposób był mój i nie miałem zamiaru dzielić się nim z kimkolwiek. Jeśli chodziło nawet o chłopaków z zespołu. Niall jest tylko i wyłącznie mój. Jestem moim małym, uroczym Irlandzkim leprechaunem i ani mi się śni dzielić się nim z kimś jeszcze.

  
Nawet nie wiem kiedy znalazłem się przed drzwiami pokoju Nialla. Chciałem wejść, tak dyktowało mi serce, jednak rozum dawał jakieś znaki, żebym tego nie robił. Bo to źle się skończy, ponownie pytam się, dlaczego? Mogłem zapukać, ale gdy moja dłoń zaciśnięta w pięść znalazła się prawie przy drewnianej płycie, usłyszałem przytłumione głosy. Byłem niemal pewny, że u Nialla ktoś jest. Któryś z chłopaków, spędza sobie beztrosko czas z moim Niallem? Och, ja na to nie pozwolę!

  
Poczułem dziwne ukucie w sercu, a następnie moje policzku zaczęły mnie dosłownie palić. Czułem jak moją twarz oblewa rumieniec, co nawet mnie samego zaskoczyło. To przecież, logiczne, że Niall spędza czas z kimś z kim może normalnie porozmawiać, prawda?  _Nie, on jest twój,_  szeptał mi wredny głosik w głowie. Czyżbym miał początek schizofrenii? Niedobrze, bardzo niedobrze.

  
Już chciałem się wycofywać, gdy właśnie drzwi przede mną się otworzyły, a stanął w nich Harry, który wyglądał dość marnie. Jego oczy był nienaturalnie powiększone, delikatnie podpuchnięte, dodatkowo błyszczały. Policzki były zaczerwienione i…

  
\- O, popatrz Nialler kto przyszedł, Zayney raczył się pojawić - powiedział ochryple Harry. Nie skrzywiłem się nawet na tę znienawidzoną przeze mnie ksywkę. Styles nic więcej nie powiedział tylko mnie wyminął i udał się w kierunku…

  
\- Gdzie on idzie, co tu robił i dlaczego płakał? - Spytałem wchodząc do pokoju Horana, siadając obok niego na łóżku. Irlandczyk zrobił dziwną minę, ale nic nie powiedział.

  
\- Niall?

  
\- Poszedł po gorącą czekoladę, jest dobra na wszystko, wiedziałeś? - Chłopak przekręcił głowę niczym mały szczeniaczek i spojrzał przed siebie, a po chwili upadł na plecy.

  
Zerknąłem na niego i właśnie do mnie dotarło, że mam idealną okazję by sprawdzić jak smakują usta Niallera. Położyłem się obok niego patrząc ciągle na profil jego twarzy. Szczerze powiedziawszy był piękny, jak Anioł, który zabłądził po Ziemi. Niall uparcie spoglądał w stronę sufitu, a ja powoli obmyślałem plan, jakby tu go pocałować.

  
\- Nialler?

  
Spytałem, wyczuwając jak mój głos zadrżał. Jego błękitne tęczówki zetknęły się z moimi, a ja poczułem się nareszcie spokojny. To jego jasny lazur oczu mnie uspokajał i dodawał energii do życia.

  
\- Tak?

  
\- Nie bój się, chcę tylko coś… sprawdzić.

  
Wyszeptałem cicho, czując że nie mogę przełknąć śliny. Mój oddech zdecydowanie przyśpieszył, a serce prawie wyrwało się z piersi. Czułem naprawdę niesamowite podniecenie, na samą myśl,że pocałuję Niallera. Jakby od tego zależało moje życie.

  
Widziałem, jak Horan wstrzymuje oddech, jakby bał się czegoś. Przybliżyłem powoli swoją twarz do jego, powoli oblizując wargi. Jego wzrok wręcz podążał za moim językiem, tak natarczywie, że powtórzyłem ten manewr jeszcze raz.

  
Już prawie pochyliłem się. Niemalże stykaliśmy się ustami. Wszystko byłoby idealne, a ja wreszcie mógłbym dowiedzieć się czym smakują usta Nialla. Zrobiłbym to, poświęcając się temu bez reszty. Całym sercem, gdyby nie to, iż do pokoju wszedł Styles wraz z trzema kubkami czekolady.

  
\- Spragnieni? - Wypowiedział cicho Harry, patrząc z uśmiechem, nie na mnie, a na Nialla. Coś w jego twarzy mówiło mi, że on coś wie. Coś o czym nie wiem ja. Jednak nie to mnie obchodziło. Gdyby nie to, że Harry, teraz się pojawił mógłbym wreszcie zniszczyć tę chora fantazję. A tak to pozostaje nadal mi marzyć.    Zerknąłem z pełną wrogością na Harry’ego, który jedynie kpiąco uśmiechał się. A ten uśmiech zdecydowanie był przeznaczony dla mnie. Styles? Spłoń. 

 

 

 

 

 

_Musiałem uciec. Jak najszybciej. Jak najdalej. Wszystko tylko po to bym mógł odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem, z dala od osoby, która była moim tlenem. Musiałem poukładać wszystko sobie w głowie. Logicznie rzecz biorą, miałem wolną rękę. Boże jak mogłem być takim kretynem i nie zauważać, ze to co robię jest podane na tacy? Jedynym plusem jest fakt, że Zayn o niczym nie wie. Nawet się nie domyśla. I zostańmy przy tej wersji. Zdecydowanie._   


  
_Znalazłem się znów w Irlandii. Mogłem odetchnąć, przemyśleć i… zostać zalany matczyną troską. Dosłownie. Widziałem jej potępiające spojrzenie, gdy wychodziłem z starymi znajomymi do pobliskiego pubu. Wiedziałem doskonale, że muszę im powiedzieć. Powinienem powiedzieć wszystkim moim najbliższym osobom, jednak nie mogłem się przemóc. Współczucie? Nie, nie chcę tego widzieć. I ta pogarda w oczach, ze mimo iż jestem popularny, poddaję się chorobie. Chorobie, której nie da się uleczyć. Owszem są zabiegi, które mogą mnie uratować, ale już jest odrobinę za późno. Nawet gdybym poddał się radioterapii, to jedyne co może się wydłużyć to proces, który prowadzi do śmierci. Nie dziękuję, postoję._   


 

_Znów popadam w depresję i pesymistyczne myślenie. Jednak co mam robić skoro wiem, że nic mnie nie uratuje? Za późno się orientowali, że coś mi dolega. Za późno domyśliłem się, że moje częste bóle w klatce piersiowej i duszności to nie są oznaki zmęczenia, czy jakiegoś małego choróbska. Owszem, choroba to jest, ale za bardzo poważna._

  
_Westchnąłem ponownie cicho, a po chwili spojrzałem na mamę. Jestem beznadziejnym synem, zdecydowanie tak, ale nic na to nie poradzę. Dobrze, ze ona ma jeszcze Grega._   


  
_\- Musisz na siebie uważać - wyszeptała do mnie po raz kolejny kobieta, która kochałem ponad swoje marne życie. Westchnąłem delikatnie._   


 

_\- Wiem, mamo. Będę na siebie uważał. Jak zawsze, oczywiście - spojrzałem na jej twarz, uśmiechając się blado. Jej oczy emanowały troską, bólem, ale i powagą. Mimo tego odwzajemniła słabo mój uśmiech._

  
_\- Nie powiedziałeś chłopakom, prawda?_   


  
_Ona nie spytała, ta kobieta po prostu stwierdziła fakt. I znów miała rację. Jak zawsze, zresztą znała mnie doskonale. Przecież była moja matką, prawda? Mama wiedziała, że brak mi odwagi na wyjawienie mojego stanu, ale logicznie rzecz ujmując - jeszcze chwila a oni sami się czegoś domyślą. Przecież nie wyglądam zbyt dobrze, a mój stan jeszcze się pogarsza. Paranoja jakaś. Ponownie westchnąłem czując się przy niej żałośnie słaby._   


  
_\- Nie. Jeszcze nie czas i jeszcze nie pora. Nie chcę by się nade mną litowali. Dam sobie radę sam. Przecież będę na siebie uważał. - Zapewniłem ją cicho, a po chwili dotknąłem delikatnie ustami jej bladych policzków._   


 

_Przytuliłem ją delikatnie, nie chcąc sobie sprawiać dodatkowego bólu. Do fizycznego już dawno przywykłem. To psychiczny ból mnie niszczył. Nienawidziłem pożegnań. A niedługo będzie to ostatnie, a wtedy będzie ból…_

 

_\- Niall, kocham cię - mama odwzajemniła mój delikatny uścisk, a po chwili przejechała chłodną dłonią po moim policzku. Uwielbiałem jej dotyk, był niebywale kojący._

 

_Uśmiechnąłem się szerzej nic nie odpowiadając._

  
_\- Pasażerowie lotu numer 236 linii Rayner Dublin Airports do London Orly Airports proszeni są o przejście do odprawy przy pierwszym wejściu sektorze A. Dziękuje. - Usłyszałem, a po chwili poczułem, jak moja własna matka mnie tuli z całych sił, po to by mnie popchnąć w kierunku odprawy. Spojrzałem na nią, a widząc w jej oczach łzy, poczułem się żałośnie słaby. Ponownie, poczułem, ze robię coś naprawdę nieodpowiedniego. Powinienem zostać, ale nie mogłem._   


  
_**Moje serce już wybrało i podążałem za jego głosem.** _   



	7. Chapter 7

**rozdział 6.**

 

 

 

 

_Staliśmy tak nieprawdopodobnie blisko siebie, że wystarczyło, iż zrobię maleńki tip-top do przodu i będę mógł poczuć twoje, cudowne, brzoskwiniowe usta. Uwielbiałem ich smak, tak jak wielbiłem całego ciebie. Byłeś, jesteś, będziesz dla mnie wszystkim tym czego potrzebuje zakochany człowiek. Ty to mój tlen, ukojenie w cierpieniach i nadzieja na lepsze jutro._

  
_Spojrzałem prosto w Twoje ciepłe, bursztynowe oczy. Uwielbiałem widzieć w nich całą miłość, całe to wielkie uczucie, tak piękne i nie ogarnięte skierowane w moją stronę. Nie do żadnej dziewczyny czy innego chłopaka. To ja, Niall Horan, zostałem obdarzony tym zaszczytem i mogłem pogrążyć się w tym beznadziejnym uczuciu do ciebie, do Zayna Malika. Chłopaka, który wywrócił mój świat do góry nogami. I który odwzajemniał to co sam czułem. To naprawdę piękne, wiesz?_   


 

_Westchnąłem uszczęśliwiony, czując jak samotna łza płynie po moim policzku. To nie była łza smutku, a raczej radości. Wreszcie powiedziałem wszystko co mi leży na duszy, wreszcie mogłem przytulić się do swojego chłopaka, i powiedzieć mu ile dla mnie znaczy. Wyszedłem z cienia smutku i cierpienia, a w zamian dostałem coś najpiękniejszego na świecie. Twoją miłość. To dzięki niej mam siłę by walczyć. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo mi na Tobie zależy._

  
_  
\- Co się stało, słoneczko? - Twój cichy szept sprawił, że po moich plecach przeszedł delikatny dreszcz. - Płaczesz? - Kolejny cichy odgłos z Twoich ust, a ja traciłem grunt pod nogami. W Twoim oddechu czułem miętę jak i papierosy, które starałeś się ograniczyć. Dla mnie, wspaniały jesteś, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę? - Niall, odpowiedz mi.. - Troska w Twoich oczach rozczulała mnie jeszcze bardziej. Uśmiechnąłem się kącikami ust, delikatnie sunąc opuszkami palców po twoim policzku. Wyczuwałem subtelny zarost, który ponownie powstawał na Twojej szczęce._   


  
_\- Nic się nie dzieje… - Szepnąłem cicho, zatapiając swój lazur oczu w  bursztynie Twojego spojrzenia. Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie, i przybliżyłeś się do mnie, likwidując tą przestrzeń między nami._   


  
_Mój oddech przyśpieszył, a serce o mało nie wyrwało się z piersi, gdy poczułem twój oddech na swoich ustach. Dasz wiarę, że mi ręce zaczęły się trząść? Tak po prostu, bo jesteś blisko. Miałem ochotę ci powiedzieć, żebyśmy uciekli. Z dala od wszystkiego, jedynie we dwóch, bo to jest jedyne czego teraz chcę._   


_  
\- Olejmy wszystko, Zayn. Liczy się tylko ten moment, to wszystko co jest między nami, nic po za tym. Ty jesteś blisko więc mogę nawet teraz umrzeć, bo mam ciebie, a Twoja miłość służy mi za wszystko. Olejmy ten świat. Razem. I tak przeżyliśmy więcej niż niejeden nasz rówieśnik, proszę… - Szeptałem rozgorączkowany, czując Twoje dłonie na mojej talii. Ciekawe doświadczenie, bo zarówno Twój dotyk jak i oddech palił wręcz moje ciało, zmysły i uczucia. W głowie miałem uczuciowy bałagan, istna pożoga, ale kto by się tym interesował?_

  
_Pochyliłeś się jeszcze bardziej, i nie patrząc na to, że już ledwo oddycham, połączyłeś nasze usta w pocałunku. Świat zawirował, serce mi stanęło, a ja poczułem się jak w niebie. Wplotłem swoje dłonie w Twoje włosy, wiedząc, że i tak nie będziesz miał mi tego za złe. Twoje usta wręcz miażdżyły moje, ale to nic. Przejechałem językiem po Twoich ustach, a Ty jęknąłeś. Nie wiem który, do którego szybciej wtargnął, ale gdy Twój język zaczął walczyć z moim o dominację poczułem się naprawdę dobrze._   


  
_Oderwałem się od ciebie, bo oddychanie jest naprawdę ważną rzeczą. Głupi tlen - po co mi on, skoro mam ciebie? Ponownie poczułem jak Twoje tęczówki łączą się z moimi. Tak naprawdę miałem bardzo dużo pozytywnych emocji w sobie. Uśmiechnąłem się, a Ty po chwili odwzajemniłeś uśmieszek._   


  
_Westchnąłeś, trącąc czubkiem nosa moją szczękę. Wspominałem, że Twój oddech palił moją skórę? Czułem Twoją dłoń na plecach, i palce które kreśliły kółeczka. Sam wplotłem jedną rękę w Twoje włosy, bawiąc się pasmami czarnych włosów._   


  
_\- Kocham cię, Nialler, jesteś dla mnie wszystkim. - Wyszeptałeś, patrząc prosto w moje oczy. Spojrzałem na ciebie szeroko otwierając swoje oczy._   


  
_\- S-słucham?_   


  
_\- Kocham, kochałem, będę kochać. Ty jesteś dla mnie całym światem, o ciebie mogę nawet walczyć z wszystkimi dookoła. Zrobię dla ciebie wszystko, tylko po to byś mógł się uśmiechnąć. Poświecę wszystko co mam, byś był ze mną jak najdłużej. Pragnę trzymać Twoją dłoń do końca moich dni, i patrzeć na wszystkie zazdrosne twarze dookoła. Chcę z Tobą być, rozumiesz…?_   


  
_\- Ja, nie wiem co powiedzieć. - Wyszeptałem, patrząc w Twoje cudowne oczy. Poczułem jak łzy lecą mi ciurkiem po policzkach. Nawet w takich pięknych chwilach, muszę płakać? Żałosne…_   


  
_\- Po prostu powiedz, że Ty mnie też kochasz… - Wyszeptałeś._   


  
_Otwierałem usta, chciałem ci powiedzieć jak ważny jesteś dla mnie. Wreszcie dzięki Tobie, mojej odwzajemnionej miłości, mogę zacząć walczyć o samego siebie._   


  
_Usłyszałem hałas, który wręcz wwiercał się w moją czaszkę i rozejrzałem się, nie patrząc na ciebie. Telefon. Dzwonił. Teraz?! Zerknąłem na ciebie, ale Ty zacząłeś się rozmazywać, a wszystko dookoła spowiła mleczna mgła, a po chwili znalazłem się… w moim łóżku. Nie!_   


  
_\- Kurwa._   


  
_To był sen. Cholera, to był tylko sen, a to wszystko to senna mara. Cholera, nie, nie, nie! Usiadłem gwałtowanie w pionie, i poczułem jak całym ciałem wstrząsają dreszcze. Obraz mi się zamazał przed oczami, gdy dotarł do mnie fakt, że to tylko moja wyobraźnia. Nigdy nic się takiego nie stanie. Jestem skończony, powinienem przestać marzyć o przyjacielu, którego kocham, bo ja go kocham, kurwa!_   


  
_Czułem słone łzy na policzkach, ale kogo to obchodzi? Jestem nieszczęśliwie zakochany, gratisowo też umieram… Niech mnie ktoś uratuje…_   


 

 

  
  
Szedłem do kuchni po szklankę mleka, bo nie mogłem zasnąć. Co chwila śniły mi się niebieskie oczy, w kolorze głębokiego oceanu, i śliczny uśmiech. Nie potrafię sobie przypomnieć do kogo on należał, ale wydaje mi się, że go znam. To było… coś. Przechodząc obok pokoju Nialla usłyszałem ciche łkanie. Przystanąłem na chwilę, nie wiedząc co począć. Z jednej strony chciałem wejść i go przytulić, bo nienawidziłem gdy akurat on płakał. Był z nas najsłabszy psychicznie i wszyscy staramy się go bronić, co z kolei mu się nie podoba. Nie wiem… Była też druga strona medalu. Jak mam wytłumaczyć, racjonalnie, że po prostu usłyszałem go przez drzwi, bo szedłem do kuchni? Nie uwierzy mi. I znów się oddali ode mnie, a na to pozwolić nie mogę.

 

Płacz się nasilił. To brzmiało tak, żałośnie, że moje serce wręcz kurczyło się z bólu. Nacisnąłem klamkę, i wszedłem do pokoju. Najwyżej karze mi spierdalać, prawda?

 

\- Nialler? - Wyszeptałem cicho, i wtedy dopiero blondyn na mnie spojrzał.

 

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu, ale nic nie powiedział. Starał się wytrzeć mokre policzki, ale widziałem, że nadal z jego, cudownych, oczu płyną łzy.

 

\- Wszystko gra. - Wyszeptał cicho, ale nawet najgłupszy człowiek nie dał się oszukać. Głos miał zachrypnięty, a po moich plecach przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz. W jednej chwili pomyślałem co by było gdybym mógł słuchać tego głosu co rano. Obok siebie. W łóżku…

 

\- Nie kłam. - Powiedziałem cicho.

 

Powoli podchodziłem do niego do miejsca, w którym siedział. Nie zaważając na jego nie chęć, spuszczoną głowę, i fakt, że jest niezmiernie przygaszony, wszedłem pod kołdrę. Leżeliśmy razem. Kostki przy kostkach, udo przy udzie, biodro przy biodrze… i naprawdę podobało mi się to. To było takie uczucie, które powodowało szybsze bicie mojego serca, mimo, że leżałem obok chłopaka. W dodatku, który był moim przyjacielem. Za dużo sobie wyobrażasz, Malik - pomyślałem. Westchnąłem zirytowany, bo ja i mój tok myślenia często nie możemy się pogodzić ze sobą.

 

Otrząsnąłem się z dziwnych myśli, i zerknąłem na Horana, który nadal miał spuszczoną głowę i zaciekle bawił się swoimi palcami. Jakby był zestresowany, i spięty tym, iż jestem blisko niego. Nie rozumiałem tego, bo to w końcu nie pierwszy raz jak razem śpimy, leżymy, czy cokolwiek innego robimy, tak?

 

Przytuliłem go, czując, że nadal pozostaje bierny. Jakby opierał się temu, ale po chwili objął mnie w talii i… zaczął na nowo płakać. Wyczuwam, że to będzie ciężka noc.

 

Siedziałem po prostu i głaskałem go po plecach, które, co jakiś czas, trzęsły się od niemego szlochu. To był przykry widok, na który mi samemu chciało się płakać.

 

\- Spokojnie, słońce, nie płacz. Cii, słyszysz? Wszystko będzie dobrze, jakoś to się ułoży… - Szeptałem głupie słowa, głaszcząc go po plecach. Czułem jak powoli się uspokaja, ale nadal siedzi skulony przy moim boku. Gdyby to nie była tak przykra sytuacja moglibyśmy się powygłupiać, jakkolwiek to brzmi, albo coś w tym stylu.

 

Zastanawiało mnie to co mu się śniło. Bo byłem pewny, ze to przez sen, Nialler zaczął płakać. A trzeba przyznać, ze ten płacz był jednym z najżałośniejszych widoków i dźwięków jakikolwiek słyszałem. Każdy był przyzwyczajony, że ‘ten blondyn’ tudzież ‘ten Irlandczyk’ jest zawsze uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha. Ale wystarczyło najmniejsze słowo, a Nialler zamykał się w sobie, i tylko ja mogłem dostać się przez ten mur, który budował wokół siebie. Za każdym razem, gdy miał problem, mówił “poradzę sobie”, chociaż każdy wiedział, że nikt inny tak jak on cierpi. Wewnętrznie się z tym zmaga i roztrząsa na milion kawałeczków. I zawsze jakoś mu pomagałem, a dlaczego ostatnio tego nie mogę uczynić? Nie mam pojęcia, naprawdę…

 

Siedzieliśmy spokojnie, relaksując się w swoim towarzystwie. Jak dla mnie mogłem siedzieć tak zawsze. Przy nim. To było dość intymne doświadczenie, ale mi to nie przeszkadzało. Prawą ręką zacząłem kreślić jakieś kółeczka na plecach Niallera. Czasem zamieniliśmy parę słów, ale to nic. Czas płynął powoli do przodu, a my jak para, siedzieliśmy obok siebie w niezmąconej ciszy. Blondyn ułożył się wygodniej, tak, że teraz i on i ja mieliśmy jakiś komfort. Koszmar jak i resztki senności odeszły w niepamięć.

 

Powoli, chyba, przysypiałem, ale usłyszałem cichy głos, niczym tchnienie wiatru.

 

\- Kocham cię, Zayney. - Wyszeptał cicho w mój kark. Na chwilę nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć. Uśmiechnąłem się, tak jakbym urodziny miał wcześniej o cały rok. Pochyliłem się i całując jego czubek głowy również odpowiedziałem:

 

\- Ja też cię kocham, Nialler ** _,_** mój mały braciszku - uniósł na mnie swoje morskie oczy, a ja po raz kolejny miałem ochotę go pocałować. I wiem, że tym razem nikt by nam nie przeszkodził, prawda? Wszyscy śpią, więc jesteśmy sami. Ja i on. On i ja. Razem, a jednak osobno, jak bardzo to zawile brzmi?

 Pochyliłem się nieznacznie, a on wstrzymał oddech i w tej chwili, zadzwonił telefon Horana. A żeby to wszystko szlag jasny trafił.

 

Niall spojrzał na mnie, niechętnie się odkleił i odebrał swój telefon.

 

\- Halo? Wiesz, która jest godzina?! Co? Nie, no… dobra. Ile? Tylko? Okey. Dzięki,  _wujku_. - Simon, dzwoni z samego rana? Czy go powaliło do końca? Niall usiadł i schował głowę między swoimi kolanami. Pogłaskałem jego zaokrąglone plecy, i nie dałem po sobie poznać, że delikatnie się zatrząsł.

 

\- Co chciał Simon?

 

\- Mamy dwie godziny na uszykowanie się. Jedziemy na wakacje. - Odwrócił się w moją stronę z błyskiem w oku. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego pochylając do przodu potargałem jego włosy. Wyglądał naprawdę uroczo. Mimo, że oczy miał podpuchnięte, a na policzkach uśmiechał się. I to naprawdę podniosło mnie na duchu.

 

Wstałem z jego łóżka, i udałem się do drzwi.

 

\- Czemu idziesz?

 

Zerknąłem na niego przez ramię. Wyglądał jak zbity szczeniak, którego źle ludzie wyrzucają na dwór w czasie deszczu. Poczułem jak moje serce się kurczy, a w żołądku ciężką bryłę. Miałem jedynie ochotę podejść do niego i mocno go przytulić i powiedzieć, ze nigdzie.

 

\- Musze się ubrać, uszykować i pobudzić chłopaków. Jedziemy na wakacje, prawda?

 

Przesłałem mu oczko i buziaka w powietrzu, na co on słodko się zarumienił i zaśmiał tak jak tylko on potrafi. To naprawdę miód na moje uszy, serio. Nie patrząc już na niego wyszedłem porobić dokładnie to co mówiłem. Dwie godziny to naprawdę nie jest dużo czasu.

 

 

 

_Powiedziałem mu to. Nie wiem dlaczego. Musiałem? Raczej chciałem. A gdy mi odpowiedział, poczułem się jakbym dostał dożywotni dostęp do magazynów Nando’s. Przemilczę fakt, ze odpowiedział mi w tym samym tonie, bo to sprawia mi a duży ból. Cieszyłem się na ten wyjazd. To będzie czas, podczas którego powiem chłopakom o chorobie. I wyznam Zaynowi, prawdę. Pewnie i tak mi nie uwierzy, ale warto spróbować. I pocałuję go, póki jeszcze kontaktuję z tym światem._

_  
Muszę, czas ucieka, a na to pozwolić nie mogę. Wydaje mi się, że istnieję tylko dla niego. Dla każdego jego cala. A gdy już osiągnę to co chcę, mogę umrzeć w spokoju. A teraz będziemy mogli, całym zespołem, odetchnąć od wszystkiego. Fanów, blasku fleszy, namolnych paparazzich. Ale ja mam swoje zadanie: powiedzieć chłopakom. Powiedzieć Malikowi. Żyć jak najszczęśliwiej się da w tych ostatnich chwilach._

_  
Carpe diem, Horan, carpe diem._


	8. Chapter 8

**rozdział 7.**

 

 

 

 

_Spojrzałem za okno naszego mini busa. Domy pojawiały się i znikały, a ludzie po chodnikach poruszali się jak mrówki, śpiesząc się do pracy, do domu, czy też do sklepu, by nie stać w kolejkach do kasy. Byli szarą masą, nudną i nieświadomą tego, że czas im ucieka, pędzi do przodu. Są smutni i przygnębieni, a powinni zacząć się cieszyć z życia, prawda?_

 

_Hipokryzja z mojej strony, wiem to, ale nic na to nie poradzę. Siedziałem przy oknie patrząc za okno na drzewa, a na uszach mając słuchawki. Muzyka leciała, jednak nie specjalnie się nie niej skupiałem. Bardziej interesował mnie fakt, że przy moim boku spał w najlepsze Malik. To było… naprawdę b y ł o niesamowite. Tulił się do mnie jak do skradzionego misa, a ja w zamian otuliłem go własnym ramieniem i bawiłem się jego włosami. Po lewej stronie Zayna, obok niego, na szybie, spał Louis, który do nikogo się nie odzywał. Trudno to nie mój problem. Natomiast naprzeciwko Lou, na kolanach Harry’ego, spał Liam, też urocze, nie powiem, ze nie. Jedynie Styles, tak jak ja, nie spał i spoglądał na mnie z uśmiechem._

 

_Przyjrzałem się Loczkowi, ale ten tylko uśmiechnął się szerzej i dał mi znak ręką bym ściągnął słuchawki. Uczyniłem to od razu._

  
_  
_ _\- Powiesz mu? - spytał patrząc to na mnie to na śpiącego Mulata._   


_  
\- Trudniejszych pytań w zestawie nie miałeś? - spytałem z przekąsem, nadal bawiąc się włosami Zayna._

_  
Harry się zaśmiał się cicho, ale nic nie powiedział. Jedynie jego szmaragdowe oczy wpatrywały się we mnie z nieodgadnionym wyrazem._

  
_  
_ _\- Przestań tak na mnie patrzeć - warknąłem cicho irytując się. Musiałam się poruszyć, gdyż Zayn lekko zamruczał i mocniej się we mnie wtulił._   


  
_  
_ _\- Więc…?_   


  
_  
_ _\- Styles nikt cię nie uczył, że nie zaczyna się zdania od ‘więc’? - Spytałem wywracając oczyma. On jedynie wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się tak jak tylko on potrafi. Westchnąłem - Okey, dobra poddaje się!_   


  
_  
_ _\- No nareszcie! Czyli mu powiesz?_   


  
_  
_ _\- Tego nie powiedziałem, ale postaram się, pasuje? - Spytałem patrząc na niego z niechęcią, ale uśmiechając się delikatnie. Harry jedynie poszerzył swój uśmiech i spojrzał za okno. Mijaliśmy właśnie jakieś domki jednorodzinne, takie jakie są przy Szkocji i…_   


  
_  
_ _\- Tak właściwie, gdzie my jedziemy? - Rozejrzałem się dookoła, czyli wyjrzałem przez okno po prawej jak i lewej stronie i wiedziałem, że nie wiem gdzie się znajdujemy. Nienawidziłem za to wytwórni, ze robiła z nami co tylko chciała w imię pieprzonej umowy, którą podpisaliśmy dwa lata temu. Zerknąłem na Curly’ego ale on jakby się zastanawiał nad odpowiedzią._   


  
_  
_ _\- No cóż… Przejechaliśmy Dartford i jeśli mnie wzrok nie myli kierujemy się w stronę Margate, ale to tylko moja przypuszczenie. - Powiedział cicho Hazz, nie chcąc obudzić żadnego z chłopaków. Czyli kierujemy się w stroną południowego krańca Morza. Milusio, nie powiem, że nie._   


_  
Przymknąłem oczy czując się wyczerpany podróżą jak i rozmową. Było ze mną coraz gorzej, już ledwo ukrywam swój stan choroby, a lada chwila mogę mieć przerzuty. No cholera jasna, czy na tym świecie nie ma sprawiedliwości?! Ja nie chcę umierać, mimo, że walka z chorobą mnie już męczy. Do tego możemy dołożyć obraz nieszczęśliwej miłości. Czy ja nie mogę być normalny? Mogłem przecież zakochać się w jakiejś dziewczynie, w fance to nawet byłoby wskazane, ale nie. No bo po co? Lepiej niech ten głupi Irlandczyk pokomplikuje sobie życie i zakocha się w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu._

_  
W sumie nie było tak źle. I tak nasi fani skupiali się na Larrym, prawda? To między nimi była chemia, teraz ograniczona do minimum przez Louisa. Wiedziałem, ze Harry cierpi, bo kocha kretyna, ale nic nie mogłem zrobić. Jedynie wylać kubeł zimnej wody na łeb tego hipokryty. Wpierw zaczepia, kokietuje, robi jednoznaczne gesty w kierunku najmłodszego z nas, a po chwili naskakuje na każdego kto tylko ośmieli się nazwać El’s przykrywką. Takie zachowanie woła o pomstę do nieba, naprawdę. Jednak fani są dość spostrzegawczy, bo już zauważyli coś u mnie i Malika. Czasem jak po prostu wchodzę w interakcje na twitterze, i przeglądam to-to wszytko to zastanawia mnie jedno: czy to tak rzeczywiście wygląda, czy po prostu oni doszukują się w tym czegoś więcej? Nie mam pojęcia, a głowa mi zaczyna pulsować od natłoku myśli._

  
_  
_ _\- Niall, śpisz? - Cichy szept Harry’ego wyrwał mnie z otępienia i lekko zamglonym wzrokiem spojrzałem na Stylesa._   


  
_  
_ _\- Nie śpię, ale mam zamiar, co jest? - Spytałem ze ściśniętym gardłem, nie mogąc odchrząknąć, gdyż całe mnie ono bolało. Lekarze uprzedzali, że tak może być._   


  
_  
_ _\- Nie pozwól, aby ktokolwiek zniszczył Twoją relację z nim. Licz na siebie, i nie daj się zmanipulować przez innych. Nie dopuść do tego, żeby ‘Ziall’ stał się taki… taki jak ‘Larry’, proszę… - wyszeptał cicho, patrząc na mnie ze łzami w oczach. Nie do końca go zrozumiałem, jednak pokiwałem twierdząco głową. Odetchnął zadowolony, spoglądając w stronę okna._   


_  
Przymknąłem oczy i oparłem się o Zayna zaciągając się jego zapachem. Zdecydowanie mógłbym go czuć do końca swoich dni._

_  
Zasnąłem._

 

 

 

 

 

Nie wiem jak długo jechaliśmy, jak długo spałem, ale nie specjalnie mnie to obchodziło, dopóki mogłem wylegiwać się na kolanach Horana. Zdecydowanie było to jedno z najdogodniejszych miejsc na świecie. Chciałem wstać i wyprostować sztywny kark, jednak, doszedł do mnie jeden fakt, mianowicie, gdybym przechylił głowę w lewą stronę mógłbym z molestować wargi Nialla. Fakt, że to byłoby naprawdę niestosowne skutecznie mi to uniemożliwiał. Nie wiem co bym zrobił gdyby on nagle się obudził.

 

Prawdopodobnie przyjebałbym głową w mur.

 

Mocno.

 

Z rozpędu.

 

Jak mocno widać fakt, że jestem psychiczny? Leżałem tak, i wpatrywałem się w Stylesa, który nie spał, a jedynie gapił się w okno. Wszyscy widzieli, że unika on Louisa jak tylko może, nawet teraz siedział jak najdalej od niego. Nie wiedziałem co jest grane, a żaden z nich nie kwapił się do odpowiedzi. Jedynie Niall, mój blondynek, wiedział o co biega, ale milczał jak zaklęty. Leżąc tak na kolanach Horana miałem tak dziwne myśli, że oblewał mnie zimny pot. Rozmyślałem co by było gdybym stracił Niala właśnie w tej chwili. Przecież, ja tego nie przeżyję, a wiem, że zrobiłbym wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby tylko go uratować. Przed czymkolwiek, ale zrobiłbym to. Poświęciłbym nawet swoje, mniej warte, życie na rzecz tego chłopaka.

 

To dość zabawne, że heteryk zakochał się w kimś tej samej płci. Szkoda tylko, że wiedziałem, iż on szuka dziewczyny. Ciągle to powtarzał. Może nie teraz, ale kiedyś, w przeszłości to i owszem. Nie potrafiłem zrozumieć, jakim cudem, znamy się dopiero niespełna dwa i pół lata?! Czuję się jakbym znał Nialla, Liama, Harry’ego oraz Louisa co najmniej od piaskownicy jak nie od pieluszek.

 

Czy ktoś potrafi wyobrazić sobie, życie bez tlenu? Oczywiście, że nie. Tak więc logiczne, że jeśli ktoś, jakaś osoba, jest moim tlenem nie potrafię bez niej żyć, prawda? Gdybym jego stracił, to… to… to…

 

\- Czemu nie śpisz? - Usłyszałem zachrypnięty głos Nialla, który wtulał się w mój bok. Zerknąłem przez ramię widząc jego lekko przymrużone oczy.

 

\- To samo pytanie mógłbym zadać Tobie… zasnąłeś dużo później niż ja… - Wyszeptałem przed siebie, bojąc się o przyszłość. Skąd te czarne myśli w mojej głowie?!

    Spojrzałem ponownie na Harry’ego, ale ten mając słuchawki na uszach, które należały do Nialla, nie zwracał na nas uwagi będąc zatopionym we własnych myślach.

 

\- Serducho tak zaczęło ci napierdzielać, że szok. Coś się stało? - Miałem ochotę odpowiedzieć  **'Ty się stałeś'** , ale prawdopodobnie wyszedłbym na kretyna, a Ty zostawiłbyś mnie.

 

\- Po prostu mam jakieś dziwne myśli w głowie, nic się nie stało. - Powiedziałem cicho i odwróciłem głowę tak, że Twoje usta niemalże dotykały moich warg. O. Mój. Boże. Jeśli to sen proszę mnie nie budzić.

 

Spojrzałem w Twoje oczy, jednak nie potrafiłem z nich nic wyczytać, mimo, iż nigdy nie miałem takiego problemu. Przełknąłem ślinę, i przejechałem szybko językiem po ustach. Widziałem, jak Twój wzrok śledził moje poczynania, a po chwili… jak zawsze coś nam przerwało. Samochód się zatrzymał, a my odskoczyliśmy od siebie jak poparzeni. To było na tyle ze słodkiej chwili.

 

Siedzieliśmy obok siebie, nawet nie patrząc w swoje strony, czując się niebywale niezręcznie. Zerknąłem w stronę Tomlinsona i nie patrząc na to, że biedaczek śpi, obudziłem go. Harry zrobił to samo z Paynem, a chwilę później staliśmy przed małym domkiem, który miał być naszą wspólną oazą spokoju przez najbliższy tydzień, a być może dwa. 

 

\- Tu jest…

 

\- …pięknie…

 

\- …ślicznie…

 

\- …spokojnie…

 

\- …Zdecydowanie podoba mi się to…

 

Mówiliśmy jeden przez drugiego, zachwycając się owym miejscem. Domek był nieduży, jak już wcześniej mówiłem, ale okolica była naprawdę śliczna. Miejsce do złudzenia przypominało nam chatkę ojczyma Stylesa, więc może przez to od razu się poczuliśmy jak w domu? Wzięliśmy swoje bagaże, których nawet nie mieliśmy zbyt dużo, i weszliśmy przez wielkie dębowe drzwi. Gdybym miał opisać wnętrze domku mógłbym określić je mianem bogato, ale skromnie. Brzmi paradoksalnie, ale inne słowa nie pasują mi do tego wszystkiego.

 

\- Idę spać. - Wyszeptał cichy, zachrypnięty, głos Niallera, a po chwili już go nie było. Momentalnie o tym zapomniałem i poszedłem szukać swojego pokoju, gdzie będę mógł odpocząć i…

 

\- GŁODNY JESTEM! - Wydarł się Liam, a wszyscy, poza Horanem, którego nie było, spojrzeli na niego jak na psychicznego. - No co? Jestem głodny, w brzuchu mi burczy zjadłbym coś. - Powiedział już ciszej, a po chwili zacząłem się śmiać, a do mnie dołączyła reszta.

 

  
_-_ To ja może pójdę coś ugotować, bo Wy to talentów kulinarnych nie macie - Powiedział Harry i zaśmiał się. Payne od razu rzucił mu się do pomocy, a ja śmiejąc się wraz z Louisem udaliśmy się w poszukiwaniu wolnych pokoi. A potem…? To już się zobaczy!

 

 

 

_Leżałem bezmyślnie w łóżku i zastanawiałem się jak to będzie. Minął już tydzień z chłopakami oraz z NIM. Czuję się jakbym był zamknięty w klatce wraz z wężem. Sęk w tym, że chciałbym być pożarty przez tego węża, bo to stworzenie strasznie mi się podoba. I naprawdę bardzo mi na nim zależy. Jest moim tlenem, ale nigdy się o tym nie dowie. W dodatku, bądźmy szczerzy, to co dzieje się w ostatnim czasie jest naprawdę podejrzane. Jakby on chciał mnie pocałować…_

  
_  
Głowa mi ciąży, ledwo mogę złapać oddech, ale wiedziałem, że tak będzie. Ostrzegano mnie. Wzdycham i odwracając się na brzuch staram się zasnąć._   


 

_Jak ten czas szybko już mija… coraz mniej czasu,_

 

_coraz mniej…_

  
  
  
  
   

\- Obiad! - Wrzasnął Harry, a potem wszyscy pojawili się w kuchni.

 

Trzeba przyznać, że on jako jedyny z nas potrafił coś ugotować, nie przypalając przy tym garnków. Pociągnąłem nosem i poczułem wspaniałe zapachy, a mój żołądek zaburczał z radości i głodu. Każdy z nas rzucił się do stołu by zdążyć przed największym głodomorem z naszej piątki. Czasem jestem zaskoczony, że mogę tak szybko biegać, a Niall może tyle jeść. Gdzie on to wszystko mieści? To mnie najbardziej zadziwia, bo to nie jest normalne. Je, je i… nie tyje! Zawsze się z niego nabijałem, że nie jedna dziewczyna chciałaby się z nim zamienić. Zdecydowanie tak by było.

 

Usiadłem jak, jak na grzeczne dziecko przystało, przy stole zostawiając miejsce koło siebie dla blondyna. Wszyscy rozmawiając wesoło konsumowali obiad, ale było cicho po mojej lewej stronie. No a po za tym nic mi nie znikało z talerza jak zwykle. Poczułem się delikatnie zdezorientowany. Podniosłem wzrok z talerza i zobaczyłem, że…

 

\- Gdzie jest Nialler?

 

Spytałem zachrypniętym głosem. Wszyscy ucichli jak zaczarowani, a to znaczy, ze nie jest dobrze. Niall nie je z nami obiadu? Od kiedy, ja się pytam?! Podniosłem swój tyłek, czując co raz większy niepokój. Bo to nie jest normalne. On ostatnio mało je przecież. Udałem się w kierunku pokoju, który zajmował, na czas pobytu, Niall. Idąc tak powoli czułem się oszukiwany. Coś jest z nim nie tak. Nie jest sobą, przestaje być tym wesołym Irlandczykiem o żołądku bez dna i zaraźliwym śmiechem. Teraz jest jedynie powłoką dawnego siebie, a ja nie wiem co jest nie tak. Powinienem się bardziej zainteresować nim wcześniej, ale miałem własne problemy, niestety. Nie jestem dobrym przyjacielem, ale teraz mogę poświęcić wszystko byleby Niall wreszcie się uśmiechnął jak kiedyś.

 

Stanąłem przed jego drzwiami nie wiedząc czy mam zapukać czy wejść do siebie. Stresuję się jak dziewica orleańska, która ma wejść do pokoju pełnego napalonych chłopców. Coś ze mną chyba jest nie tak…

 

Nacisnąłem klamkę i wszedłem do jasnego pokoju i od razu zauważyłem Niall’a, który leżał zakopany w wielkiej, puchowej pościeli. Wyglądał dokładnie jak aniołek na chmurce, z tą różnicą, że był smutny. I mimo, tego, że najprawdopodobniej spał, wiedziałem, że nie jest szczęśliwy. Dlaczego? Jedno pytanie, tysiące myśli, zero odpowiedzi. On uparcie milczał, nie chciał nam niczego powiedzieć. Czułem się z tym naprawdę źle. Chciałbym mu pomóc, ale nie potrafiłem.

 

Zamknąłem za sobą delikatnie drzwi i na palcach podszedłem do łóżka. Chwilę tak stałem i rozważałem możliwość obudzenia go teraz, z tej pozycji. Kucnąłem, żeby lepiej spojrzeć na jego anielską twarz. Już nie raz zachwycałem się nad anatomią jego buzi. Delikatnie zadarty nos, który marszczył gdy był zakłopotany. Błękitne oczy, które teraz były zakryte powiekami i grubymi rzęsami, za którymi szalały miliony dziewczyn i nie tylko. I te usta, które wyginały się w delikatnym uśmiechu, jakby do tego stworzone. Nie jednokrotnie miałem ochotę przejechać opuszkami placów po strukturze tych bladych warg. Odgarnąłem delikatnie palcami parę kosmyków, które zabłądziły na jego bladym czole.

 

Wstałem z kucków i poczułem jak kolana mi strzykają. Kurde, starość nie radość, śmierć, nie wesele, prawda? Nie zważając na nic wpakowałem się do łóżka blondyna równocześnie wchodząc do niego pod kołdrę. Ignorując też fakt, iż pewnie mnie zabije za to usiadłem okrakiem nad jego ciałem, nie opierając się o nie go w żadnym wypadku. W pamięci ciągle miałem to jak przestał przepadać za dotykiem cielesnym. Pochyliłem się nad nim, opierając obie dłonie po przeciwległych stronach jego głowy.

 

\- Słoneczko, wstajemy, nie śpimy, obiadek gotowy…

 

Wyszeptałem cicho, starając się nie muskać ustami jego ucha. To byłoby naprawdę niestosowne. Jednak to jest jak walka z wiatrakami - nie wygrasz z nimi, to też niechcący musnąłem delikatnie jego małżowinę.

 

\- Nie śpię…

 

Usłyszałem jego zachrypnięty głos. Podniosłem odrobinę głowę tylko po to by zawisnąć kilka centymetrów wyżej niż jego nos. Niemalże dotykaliśmy się koniuszkami naszych nosów. Zabawne. Widziałem z bliska jego błękitne oczy i przez jedną setną sekundę nabrałem ochoty by utopić się w tych oczach. Miały w sobie magię przyciągania, coś co powodowało szybsze bicie serca. Powtarzam się? Przepraszam, ja tylko chciałem…

 

\- Wiem, że nie śpisz. Obiad czeka, wiesz?

 

Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie, powoli oddychając przez nos. Niall zaczerpnął powietrza przez usta, by po chwili nerwowo przejechać koniuszkiem języka po wargach. Och. Zrób tak jeszcze raz!

 

\- Nie jestem głodny.

 

Jego jeszcze bardziej zachrypnięty głos powodował, że mój żołądek podskoczył, a serce stanęło. Czy on zawsze brzmiał tak seksownie?

 

\- Wiesz… to dziwne, nawet jak na ciebie.

 

\- Przywyknij… - Odparł szepcząc, mając wzrok utkwiony tylko w jednym miejscu. Nie musiałem nawet się domyślać, gdzie spoglądał swoim oceanem, bo doskonale sobie z tego zdawałem sprawę. Lewą dłonią przejechałem delikatnie po jego prawym policzku, a on w zamian delikatnie westchnął. Przełknąłem cicho ślinę, jednocześnie starając się uspokoić ogłupiałe serce.

 

Nialler podniósł swoją prawą dłoń i zaczął delikatnie kręcić kółeczka palcami po mojej twarzy. Czoło. Łuk brwiowy. Powieki. Kości policzkowe. Nos. Broda. Usta. Spoglądał na mnie zafascynowany, jednak i ja nie mogłem oderwać oczy od jego twarzy. Mógłbym tak leżeć zawsze, na zawsze razem. _Forever together_ , prawda?

 

\- Wiesz, zawsze chciałem, tak po prostu, spróbować, chociaż…

 

Nie pozwoliłem mu dokończyć. Coś niesamowitego kazało mi się pochylić nad przyjacielem i delikatnie musnąć ustami jego wargi. Wpierw powoli, jakbym bał się, że mnie odtrąci, delikatnie chwyciłem, tym razem obiema dłońmi, jego twarz. Bałem się, że ucieknie, wyzwie mnie od homoseksualistów, ale… nie jestem gejem. W momencie, gdy zacząłem już bardziej wczuwać się w pocałunek, poczułem coś niesamowitego. Jakbym właśnie odnalazł swoje miejsce na ziemi. Chłodne dłonie, mały Irlandczyk, wplótł w moje włosy, pozwalając mi na dogłębniejszy pocałunek. Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie, nie przerywając delikatności tej czynności. Nareszcie poczułem, że żyję. W końcu spełniłem swoje marzenie, i pocałowałem go. Nawet gdyby ktoś teraz wszedł do pokoju miałbym to gdzieś. Miałem jego, i to się dla mnie w tym momencie liczyło.

 

Po dłuższej chwili oboje musieliśmy przerwać nasz pierwszy i prawdopodobnie ostatni pocałunek, ponieważ tlen jest dość ważną substancją w naszym życiu. Przyłożyłem swoje czoło do jego czoła i uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie. I gdy zobaczyłem uśmiech, tak wytęskniony przez moje serce, Nialla poczułem wreszcie, ze zrobiłem coś dobrego. Witaj moje małe, sunshine. Witaj z powrotem.

 

  
  


 

 

_To nie miało tak się skończyć. Mieliśmy żyć wiecznie, prawda? Ty masz żyć, a ja miałem zniknąć, usuwając się w cień. Ale nie. Ty musiałeś się zakochać. We mnie? Oszalałeś. Głupie moje serce, bo za każdym razem gdy słyszę z twoich ust, dwa banalne słowa, ‘kocham cię’, mój puls przyśpiesza. Chciałbym ci tyle rzeczy powiedzieć. Chce ci wszystko powiedzieć, ale boje się. Przestaniesz mnie kochać i co wtedy? Zostawisz mnie, a ja pogrążę się jeszcze głębiej w czarnej otchłani. Będę tonął jeszcze głębiej i już nikt mnie nie uratuje. Nawet nie patrząc na to, ze za chwile umrę. Po prostu… bez ciebie nie potrafię istnieć. Twój oddech jest moim powietrzem, bo TY jesteś moim tlenem. Każdy Twój oddech, spojrzenie, uśmiech, każde Twoje muśnięcie dłonią mnie powoduje, że zatracam się w minimalnej przyjemności. A wiesz co mnie boli? Fakt, ze nadużywasz tekstu ‘kocham cię’ do wszystkich, a już szczególnie do mnie. Przestań, proszę, bo ranisz mnie tym. Nie potrafię się skupić na niczym, gdy Ty jesteś obok._

 

_Leżę na łóżku starając się nie myśleć o tym co ma nastąpić, ale to dość trudne, wiesz? Mam w głowie takie czarne myśli, że przy nich seryjny morderca może się schować. Czuję każde bicie swojego serca i słyszę każdy swój oddech. Szczerze? Byłoby dla mnie, dla wszystkich, o wiele lepiej gdybym przestał oddychać. Nie mogę oddychać bez tlenu, prawda? Więc zniknę, przestanę wreszcie truć powietrze wokół mnie, a Ty wreszcie przestaniesz mnie kochać. Musisz przestać! Inaczej moje serce rozbije się na kawałki, bo wiem, ze nie zasługuję na Twoją miłość._

 

_Wiem co zrobię. Powiem wam prawdę. Przestanę się ukrywać. Muszę wam powiedzieć, jesteście moimi przyjaciółmi, pomijając ciebie, słoneczko. Ty jesteś dla mnie kimś więcej i lepiej żebyś się o tym nie dowiedział…_

_  
Usiadłem na łóżku po raz kolejny wycierając mokre policzki. Nienawidziłem w sobie tej słabości, wiesz? Płaczę za każdym razem gdy tylko pomyślę o tym, że ty mnie nie kochasz w ten sposób. Boli mnie to, ale no cóż. Muszę stawić czoła wyzwaniu na dziś. Każdy z was dowie się prawdy…._

 

 

 

 

Siedzieliśmy całym zespołem przy ognisku. Wreszcie udało nam się urwać z tego tłumu. Brak kamer, brak fleszy, paparazzie. Brak cywilizacji. Tak, to jest to czego potrzebowaliśmy. Chwili oddechu żebyśmy wrócili do pracy. Pełni sił, prawda? Potrzebowaliśmy tego. Tak samo jak potrzebowaliśmy alkoholu. Każdy pił. Nawet Liam postanowił wypić jedno piwo, co skwitowaliśmy z delikatnym uśmiechem. Skoro nawet Payne chce się napić, widocznie wszyscy zaczynaliśmy być zmęczeni. Zerknąłem na Nialla. Wydawał się być zatopiony w swoich myślach, jakby walczył sam ze sobą. Spoglądał w zamyśleniu w ognisko popijając piwo z butelki. Obserwując go cały czas czułem, ponownie oczywiście, potrzebę bliskości jego ciała. Chciałbym podejść do niego, powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie dobrze, żeby wreszcie się uśmiechnął. Brakowało mi jego beztroskiego śmiechu, humoru. Brakowało mi jego tego nonszalanckiego sposobu bycia. Nikt nie wiedział co się stało, nawet ja, chociaż mógłbym napisać piękna biografię o Niallu, wraz z krępującymi szczegółami życia. Jednak coś musiało się stać. Sam z siebie nie stałby się milczącym ponurakiem. Jedynie gdzie ożywał to była scena, chociaż widziałem, ze go to męczy. Cała ta udawana wesołość powodowało u niego swoiste wyczerpanie psychiczne. Nie mogłem dociec co się stało. Nie chciał mi powiedzieć. Nie chciał nikomu powiedzieć. A mnie to męczyło. Czułem się bezwartościowy, bo nie mogłem pomóc swojemu najdroższemu przyjacielowi. Próbowałem wszystkiego. Od prośby po przez perswazję, a wszystko spływało po nim jak po kaczuszce. Nie potrafiłem go rozgryźć i przez to, właśnie przez to, czułem się jakbym go w ogóle nie znał. A przecież znałem, prawda?

 

\- Mam raka.


	9. Chapter 9

**rozdział 8.**

 

***Zayn***

  
Siedzieliśmy i rozmawiając na błahe tematy nie przejmowaliśmy się niczym. Mieliśmy urlop, to też gwizdaliśmy na wszystko dookoła.

  
\- Mam raka.

  
Odezwał się cicho, ale wyraźnie Nialler. Wszyscy nagle zamilkli i zostali wyrwani ze swoich myśli. Spojrzałem na niego w szoku, nie rozumiejąc. Co on tak właściwie powiedział?

  
\- Jak to raka?! - Powiedział głośno Liam, gdyż nikt inny nie był wstanie wypowiedzieć ani jednego słowa. Zrobiło mi się słabo. Czułem się sparaliżowany, nie mogłem nic zrobić. Rak? Nikt z tego nie wychodzi żywy, a nawet gdyby to bardzo mały procent ludzi. Zbyt mały, by liczyć na cud.

  
\- Tak to. Umieram. Nie wiele czasu mi zostało…

  
Wzruszył ramionami Niall, a ja poczułem jakbym tracił grunt pod nogami. On umiera. Nialler znika z tego świata. To było powodem jego zmiany osobowości. Tu nie chodziło o nic innego. On mnie opuszcza. Tracę oddech. Dusze się. Nie, nie chcę. Nie rób tego, słyszysz? Poczułem jakbym miał wielką gulę w gardle. On umiera, o matko. Nie chcę byś mnie opuszczał. To takie egoistyczne z Twojej strony. Zaraz, co? Kurwa. No bo on chce umierać, rzeczywiście. Przełknąłem ślinę czując się coraz bardziej słabo.

 

\- Nie, nie, nie, nie! - Zaczął jęczeć Harry patrząc z bólem na Liama i Louisa, jakby to oni mogli w czymś pomóc.

  
A ja? Ja siedziałem całkiem niedaleko czując jak mój świat się zawala. Czułem jak wszystkie moje myśli zwijają się w kłębek. Jak moje uczucia zostają zduszone w zarodku. Jak… moje serce pęka na miliardy kawałeczków. Chciałbym podejść do niego zalewając się łzami, ubolewając nad jego losem, a jednak nie mogłem. Pieprzona duma mi na to nie pozwoliła. Muszę być silny. Muszę go wspierać, bez litowania się nad nim. Wstałem i wolno podszedłem do niego patrząc mu w oczy, po prostu przytuliłem. Nie mogłem wydusić ani jednego słowa, czując jakbym miał maskę na twarzy. Bez emocji, czułem się jak idiota. Nie mogę nic zrobić, nie mogę…

  
A potem… potem powiedziałam najbardziej idiotyczne słowa na świecie. Jakbym chciał w nie wierzyć. Jakbym nie miał innej wiary i tylko one mogły potwierdzić to co się stanie.

  
\- Wszystko będzie dobrze. Wyjdziesz z tego.

  
Powiedziałem z chrypką delikatnie dotykając ręką jego prawego policzka. A wic polega na tym, że wiedziałem, iż są to obłudne kłamstwa. Kurwa, jego nic nie uratuje. On nie wyjdzie z tego, a ja stracę lepszą połowę siebie. Wszystkie moje plany, marzenia, obietnice, to wszystko szlag jasny trafił i nic teraz nie stanie się rzeczywistością. Moje marzenie umrze wraz z nim, a sam nie potrafiłbym egzystować. Dlaczego muszę tracić właśnie  jego?! To ja już wolałbym umrzeć, niż żyć dłużej niż on, moje słoneczko.

  
Spojrzałem mu w oczy, czując wszechogarniający mnie ból. Musiałem opuścić ich chcąc pozostać sam ze sobą i swoimi myślami. Zdążyłem odzyskać moje słońce, tylko po to bym zostało mi ono odebrane.

  
Złe myśli? Nie. To zdecydowanie złe życie. 

 

 

 

_Patrząc w Wasze oczy wiedziałem, że kłamiecie. Wszyscy mówicie pierdolone kłamstwa. Nie ma dla mnie żadnego ratunku. I doskonale o tym wiecie, prawda? Zaczynam tonąć w morzu złych myśli. Nikt mnie nie uratuje, woda się nade mną zamyka. Myślicie, że chce żyć, prawda? Jaka szkoda, że jesteście w błędzie… takim wielkim błędzie. Kto chciałby żyć wiedząc, że sprawia ból wszystkim dookoła? To jest jak przedłużona agonia, której sam nie skrócę. Jestem zbyt wielkim tchórzem bym mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Chciałbym i boje się._   


  
_A teraz Ty patrzysz na mnie jakbyś mnie po raz pierwszy zobaczył. To Ty wypowiedziałeś te okrutne słowa. “Będzie dobrze, wyjdziesz z tego”. Totalna bzdura. Całe moje życie to stek kłamstw. Zayn, do cholery jasnej, nie utrudniaj mi mojego odejścia, patrząc na mnie jakbym zabił coś w Twej duszy. Bo to tylko sprawia mi psychiczny ból. Fizyczny przy tym to pikuś._   


  
_Przytuliłeś mnie, a potem najzwyklej na świecie odszedłeś, a ja zostałem prawie zmiażdżony przez Harry’ego, który przytulił się do mnie, i płakał, nic nie mówił po prostu zaczął bełkotać niezrozumiałe słowa, tuląc się do mnie, trzęsąc się jakby miał gorączkę. Przełknąłem ciężko ślinę, nie mogąc się opanować. W oczach szkliły mi się łzy, jednak wiedziałem, że nie mogę płakać, bo to tylko pogorszy całą sprawę._   


  
_\- Niall, ja… ja nie wiem co robić - wyszeptał cicho Liam nie wierząc w całą tę sytuację. Spoglądał na mnie, to w kierunku, w którym odszedł Zayn, to na… Louisa, który zaczął się śmiać._   


 

_Spojrzałem z niedowierzaniem na Tomlinsona, który wręcz turlał się ze śmiechu._

 

_\- Louis, jak Ty się zachowujesz?! - Wykrzyknął Liam nie potrafiący zrozumieć tego dlaczego Boo się śmiał. Zresztą, bądźmy szczerzy, sam nie potrafiłem tego zrozumieć._

 

_\- Bo Niall… on ma raka… hahaha i to on umiera, to nie logiczne, nie fer, głupie… tak, to jest głupie, hahaha - wybełkotał Lou ciągle śmiejąc się jak wariat._

 

_Czy kiedykolwiek byliście świadkiem śmiechu obłąkanego człowieka? Bo tak, właśnie tak, brzmiał Lou i jego śmiech, jakby postradał zmysły. Głaskałem machinalnie plecy Stylesa, bo ten ciągle się do mnie tulił, mocząc moją koszulkę. Malik zniknął, pewnie poszedł palić swoje świństwo._

  
_Westchnąłem cicho, patrząc w przestrzeń. Jak dobrze, że jutro wracamy do Londynu i będę mógł poświęcić się zespołowi, nie myśląc o chorobie i o tym, że czas ucieka._   


  
_Tika-tak, Nialler, tik-tak…_

 

 

***Louis***   


  
Nadal nie mogłem uwierzyć, we wczorajszą informację. Nadal myślałem, że to głupi żart, z którego wszyscy będziemy się śmiać, ale to była prawda. Nie dość, że mam problemy z Harrym, to do tego jeszcze Nialler i jego choróbsko. To nie powinno się zdarzyć. Nie jemu, jest za dobry, jest naszym małym Aniołkiem.

  
Wracaliśmy do Londynu, jadąc naszym małym busikiem. Przyzwyczaiłem się do tej małej przestrzeni. Siedziałem obok Liama tyłem do kierunku jazdy. Naprzeciw mnie siedział Zayn, wpatrując się w okno, a na jego kolanach spał blondynek, który czuł się zmęczony. Widziałem, że mały Irlandczyk czuje się z tym źle, ze nam powiedział, ale lepiej, ze wiemy. Możemy się nim zaopiekować, prawda?

  
Zerknąłem na Harry’ego, który siedział naprzeciw Leeyuma zwinięty w kulkę. Jednak jego ręka trzymała kurczowo rękę Horana, jakby bał się, że tan za chwile zniknie. Najchętniej przytuliłbym Curly’ego i powiedział, że razem sobie z tym poradzimy, ze nie jest sam, że nie zostawimy Horana i pomożemy mu przez to przejść. Jednak nie mogłem, Hazz unikał mnie jak ognie i dobrze wiedziałem, dlaczego. Zachowałem się jak dupek, a teraz muszę to wszystko naprawić. Małymi kroczkami, szedłem konsekwentnie do celu, jakim była miłość Stylesa.

  
Zacząłem od takich małych rzeczy, jak na przykład powiedzenie prawdy Eleanor. Traktowałem ją jak przyjaciółkę, nie jak dziewczynę, a w związku, przecież nie o to chodzi, prawda? Była śliczna, miła, bystra, ale nie mogłem z nią być, nie czułem się sobą. Następnie zorientowałem się jak będzie wyglądać nasza praca po ‘wakacjach’. Mieliśmy zabunkrować się w hotelu, na dwa, może trzy, dni, a potem jakiś mini koncert, i zaczynamy jeździć, to tu, to tam. Standard. Mieliśmy do dyspozycji dwa pokoje, dwu-osobowejak i trzy-osobowy. Teraz pozostała najtrudniejsza część planu, jakim było przekonanie Zayna, że ma iść do pokoju wraz z Liamem i Niallerem.

  
Wyciągnąłem telefon z kieszeni i szybko napisałem sms’a, do chłopaka, który siedział naprzeciwko mnie. 

**Do:** _Zayney_

_Jesteś ze mną czy przeciw mnie?_

Siedziałem sparaliżowany, nie mogąc wykonać żadnego ruchu. Malik był jedyną osobą, która mogła mi pomóc, ogarnąć ten burdel, pomijając mnie. Jeśli od się ode mnie odwróci, co nawet zrozumiałe, to jedyne co mi pozostaje to strzelić sobie w kolano. Patrzałem dość natarczywie na Mulata, aż w końcu, chłopak wyciągnął telefon i odczytał wiadomość. Podniósł wzrok i patrząc na mnie ze zdziwieniem, szybko odpisał na wiadomość tekstową. To mu się chwali, że zachował resztki przytomności rozumu i nie odezwał się ani słowem. 

**Od:**   _Zayney_

_Z Tobą, Lou-Lou, o co chodzi?_

O mały włos, a pisnąłbym z radości i rzucił mu się na szyję z tego entuzjazmu. Szybko odetchnąłem i napisałem o co mi chodzi. 

**Do:**   _Zayney_

_Weź pokój z Horanem i Payne’m, albo pozbądź się Li, możesz wykopać go do Dan._

Uśmiechnąłem się usatysfakcjonowany, w kierunku małego ekranu w mojej dłoni. 

**Od:**   _Zayney_

_Nie ma sprawy, mogę wziąć trójkę, ale… d l a c z e g o?_

Westchnąłem zirytowany, i spojrzałem na Malika, który nawet nie patrzył w moją stronę. Spoglądał za okno, a prawą dłonią bawił się włosami Nialla. Powiedzieć mu, czy nie…?

**Do:**   _Zayney_

_Muszę porozmawiać na poważnie z Hazzą. Sam. Bez świadków. Rozumiesz?_

**Od:**   _Zayney_

_Spoko, rozumiem, nie ma sprawy, naprawdę. Powodzenia Boo!_

Uśmiechnąłem się kącikami ust, chcąc teraz uściskać Malika. Ale nie mogłem. Za mało miejsca, a inni y jeszcze się zorientowali. To miała być nasza mała, niegroźna tajemnica, to niewiele, prawda? 

**Do:**   _Zayney_

_Nie dziękuję. Tobie również powodzenia! xx_

Jedną trudną część mam już załatwioną, teraz tylko zamknąć Loczka w pokoju i porozmawiać z nim na spokojnie. Trzeba dojść do kompromisu, a najlepiej, od razu wyjść na prostą. Wzdychając z radości obmyślałem dalsze części planu. Krok po kroczku, a wszystko jakoś się ułoży.

 

 

 

***Zayn***   


  
Nie patrzałem na Lou-Lou, miał własne problemy, ale ja za to zamartwiałem się Niallerem i jego stanem zdrowia. Już dawno powinienem zauważyć, że coś jest nie w porządku. Wiele razy, nawet przy mnie, kaszlał, i dusił się, ale twierdził, ze to przewlekłe zapalenie oskrzeli. Ja głupi mu wierzyłem, zamiast zaciągnąć go do lekarza, to jeszcze bardziej to utrudniałem.

  
Objąłem ramieniem chude ciało Nialla, nie mogąc zrozumieć, kiedy on tak schudł. Rozumiałem, że nie jadł, że pewnie udawał, ze wszystko jest w porządku z nim, a nie było. Nikt z nas niczego nie zauważył. Nawet Liam…

  
Musze coś zrobić, by powrócił do nas żywy, z rumieńcami na policzkach, i radosnym, nie wymuszonym, uśmiechem. Powinienem powiedzieć Simonowi, ale Niall tylko na wzmiankę o tym, denerwował się. Twierdził, że muzyka to jego życie i nie pozwoli odebrać sobie resztki tej radości. Mogłem spytać ‘a ja, co ze mną?’, ale nie starczyło mi odwagi. Jestem tchórzem.

  
Jednak teraz miałem pole do popisu. Wykopię Liama do Danielle, on coś wykombinuje i jakoś ogarniemy ten cały burdel w naszych głowach. Wtedy, gdy Leeyum będzie u swojej dziewczyny, ja będę mógł porozmawiać z Horankiem. I wątpię byśmy tylko rozmawiali przez całą noc…

 

 

 

***Louis***   


  
\- Ja biorę dwójkę z Harrym! - Wykrzyknąłem do Paula, który trzymał w rękach klucze do małych apartamentów.

  
Zerknąłem kontem oka na Malika, który dyskretnie trzymał osłabionego Nialla. Długa podróż biedaczka wyczerpała, mimo tego, iż całą przejażdżkę przespał. Widziałem, także jak Styles chce zaprotestować, ale od razu zrezygnował. Kochanie, bo Ty nie wiesz co ja planuję.

  
Wiedziałem, ze nie będzie łatwo, będzie nawet kurewsko trudno, ale spróbować mi nie zaszkodzi. Spakowaliśmy się do windy, i jadąc na szóste piętro, w głowie układałem sobie porządny plan działania. Ignorowałem fakt, że Styles pewnie planuje mnie zabić, za to, że zarzuciłem pomysłem wspólnego mieszkania. Trudno, to będzie chwilowe, a za chwilę wszystko skończy się szczęśliwie. Chociaż jedna bajka niech ma happy end, czy to wiele?

 

Weszliśmy razem do pokoju, który okazał się ogromny, naprawdę. Mógłbym opisać całe wnętrze, lecz nie specjalnie mnie ono obchodziło. Liczył się Harry i fakt, ze jesteśmy sami we dwójkę w pokoju. Jak na razie, oczywiście.

  
Jak miałem zacząć tę rozmowę…?! Panika zaczynała mnie ogarniać, przecież nie mogę mu palnąć od tak słów zaczynających się na ‘k’ a kończących nie ‘e’! Wyśmiałby mnie i kazał się leczyć. Wdech i wydech Tomlinson, jesteś odważny, dasz sobie radę, to tylko rozmowa!

 

\- Hazz możemy pogadać? - Powiedziałem cicho, idąc za chłopkiem, który traktował mnie jak powietrze. Kierował się w stronę balkonu, więc podążałem za nim jak cień.

  
\- A my mamy o czym rozmawiać? Nie sądzę. - Odparł, a po chwili dodał - daj mi święty spokój. - Wszystkie te słowa wypowiedział spokojnym głosem, wypranym z emocji. Nawet na mnie nie spojrzał, a to bolało.

  
\- Curly nie udawaj skurwysyna, bo niem nie jesteś, więc jak? Chwila rozmowy, a potem możesz mnie rzucić lwom na pożarcie - dodałem bez wahania. Wiedziałem, że się zgodzi. Widziałem tę delikatną konsternację na jego twarzy, a to oznaczało sukces dla mnie.

 

Harry odwrócił się powoli w moją stronę i nawet nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy powiedział spokojnym głosem:

  
\- Wiesz, to, ze mam nazwisko ‘Styles’ nie sprawi, że będę mógł - pstryknął palcami - załatwić zgraję lwów… mogą być tygrysy?

  
Szok jak wymalował się na mojej twarzy, naprawdę musiał być ogromny, bo Harry wnet się roześmiał. Poczułem niemą ulgę, że jednak nie planuje mnie zabić, że może przeżyję.

  
Rozsiadł się wygodnie na kanapie, a ja usiadłem po przeciwnej stronie wielkiej kanapy. No dobra Louis to jest Twoja chwila prawdy. Wystarczy, ze się odwrócisz, popatrzysz na niego i powiesz co ci leży na sercu, to przecież nie może być takie trudne, prawda?

  
\- Boo, o co chodzi?

  
Westchnąłem i spojrzałem prosto w jego oczy, które były bliżej niż myślałem, i wręcz zaparło mi dech w piersiach. Jego szmaragdowe oczy, prześwietlały mnie jak rentgen, a w głowie miałem pustkę. Co ja to chciałem powiedzieć…?

  
\- Boo…?

  
Jego szept podziałał na mnie jak kopnięcie prądem, i jedyne co byłem w stanie zrobić, to rzucić się na niego i zacząć go całować. Jego szczękę, twarz, kark, a na końcu usta, czując się jak w niebie. Nie robiłem tego od… tego razu gdy razem po pijaku wylądowaliśmy w hotelu. Dawno i nieprawda. Włożyłem swoje dłonie pod jego koszulkę i wręcz westchnąłem uszczęśliwiony, gdy jego jedna dłoń wtargnęła pod moją koszulkę, a druga w moje włosy.

  
\- Harreh - wychrypiałem odrywając się od jego boskich ust. Spojrzałem mu w oczy, i przygryzłem wargę. Naprawdę tęskniłem za tym wzrokiem, za tym ciałem, za moim Stylesem.

  
\- Tak?

  
Jego nos zahaczył o moją szczękę, a ja poczułem się jak drżę. Boże, co ON ze mną wyprawia?!

  
\- Nie chcę cię stracić. Chcę wszystko odbudować, od początku, od zera. Tak jak kiedyś, bez nikogo, tylko Ty i ja, a poza nami nikt inny, chcę… chcę być z tobą, słyszysz? Nie chcę cię stracić, tak jak Malik traci Horana, jak my tracimy go wszyscy, rozumiesz. Kocham cię, babycakes, tak cholernie mocno, ze to aż boli, słyszysz? Nie mogę patrzeć na to co ci zrobiłem, zachowałem się jak dupek, bo jestem dupkiem, wiem o tym, ale chcę to naprawić. Zrozumiem… zrozumiem, gdy każesz mi spierdalać, naprawdę. - Ostatnie słowo wręcz wyszeptałem. Po chwili doszedłem do wniosku, ze mam sztywne policzki od łez, które bezczelnie spływały mi z oczu.

  
\- Louis…

 

Jedynie wyszeptał Harry, a po chwili przytulał mnie całym sobą i, dla odmiany, całował moją twarz, jakby chcąc zlikwidować ślady łez.

 

\- Kocham cię - cichy szept Stylesa rozległ się po pomieszczeniu. - I naprawdę nic nie szkodzi, naprawdę… zachowałeś się jak dupek, ale teraz będzie tylko lepiej. A… co z Twoją dziewczyną?

  
Wzruszyłem ramionami, a po chwili całując go mocno w usta, odparłem:

  
\- Zerwałem z nią.

 

  
Twarz Curly’ego została rozpromieniona przez gigantyczny uśmiech, a po chwili moje usta po raz wtóry zostały zaatakowane, przez jego wargi. Cała ta sytuacja, zdecydowanie była warta takiego finału. 

 

 

 

 

  
***Zayn***   


 

Wszedłem wraz z Liamem i Niallem do naszego wspólnego pokoju, i odetchnąłem z ulgą. Będę mógł się zająć Horanem, bez nikogo, bo Liam, za chwilę będzie musiał iść do Danielle. Oczywiście o będzie zupełny przypadek, przecież ja niczego bym nie ukartował, prawda?

  
\- Dobra chłopaki, ja spadam, muszę iść spotkać się z Dan. - Zaczął Liam, gdy tylko rozpakował się w pokoju. - Bawcie się grzecznie i… Niall?

  
\- Tak?

  
\- Uważaj na siebie. - Powiedział cicho Leeyum, a następnie pocałował Horana w czoło. Blondyn zaśmiał się chrapliwie i puścił oko do chłopaka.

 

\- Spokojnie, nie mam ochoty jeszcze umierać, będziecie jeszcze musieli się ze mną męczyć.

  
\- Ha ha, bardzo zabawne… Malik, pilnuj go.

  
Spojrzałem na kumpla jak na idiotę. Nie no wyjdę sobie do baru i się upiję zostawiając Horana samego. Kiwnąłem twierdząco głową w stronę Liama, a gdy drzwi się zamknęły za nim, od razu spojrzałem na Nialla. Wyglądał słabo. Blada cera, podkrążone oczy, ale miał delikatny uśmiech na ustach.

  
Wyglądał jak umęczony Anioł, który przeżył coś strasznego. I w sumie to prawda, bo nim był, czyż nie? Przepiękny Anioł, który zabłądził wśród ludzi, a teraz ma wracać do domu.

  
\- Co? - Usłyszałem głos Nialla z oddali, który wyrwał mnie z rozmyślań.

  
Uśmiechnąłem się do chłopaka, a po chwili podchodząc do niego przytuliłem delikatnie, wiedząc, że mogę mu sprawić bólu.

  
\- Nic. Tak po prostu…

  
\- Gapiłeś się na mnie. I śliniłeś. - Dodał ze śmiechem chwytając mnie oburącz za biodra. Poczułem przyjemne wibracje, gdy jego palce, zaczęły kręcić maleńkie kółeczka na nich.

 

Uśmiechnąłem się jeszcze szerzej, gdy poczułem jego usta na swoich. Było pięknie, było dobrze, bo miałem jego.

 

\- Kocham cię, sunshine, i nie pozwolę ci odejść.

  
Wychrypiałem, a chwilę potem pogłębiłem swój pocałunek. 


	10. Chapter 10

**rozdział 9.**

 

 

_Nie wiedziałem co się dzieje dookoła mnie, czułem się jak w jakieś grotesce. Cała historia układa się na sam koniec. Mógłbym powiedzieć, że to wreszcie wymarzony koniec, historii miłosnej, prawda? Otóż nie. Najgorsze w świadomości, że Ty umierasz, nie jest samo umieranie. Tutaj chodzi o to, ze umierając sprawię ból wszystkim dookoła. Rodzinie, przyjaciołom, a także… osobom, które kochasz, prawda? I to mnie boli. Opuszczę Jego, mimo tego, że on nie wie jak mocnym uczuciem go darzę._

  
_Mam ochotę wrzeszczeć, upaść na kolana i prosić Boga, byś nie spoglądał na mnie wzrokiem właśnie takim. Bo jedyne co w nim widzę to oświadczenie “On jest moim całym światem”. Cholera, Malik, nie pomyślałeś o tym, że to zniszczy ci serce, duszę, ciebie? Dlaczego Ty tym razem musiałeś być tym słabszym, i wypowiedzieć te słowa, które utwierdziły mnie w przekonaniu, że powinienem zniknąć już jakiś czas temu? Banalne dwa słowa, które niejednokrotnie powtarzane są w złych sytuacjach, ale tam… wtedy, gdy byliśmy sami w pokoju. “Kocham cię, słoneczko, i nie pozwolę ci odejść.” Malik nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jak bardzo to mnie zabolało. Bo wiem, że odejdę, już niedługo, czas mi się kurczy w zastraszającym tempie. Już teraz ledwo się poruszam, a poranne mdłości, czy podczas jedzenia to dla mnie już norma. Nie jem, bo nie mogę, bo mój organizm odrzuca jedzenie, zabawne, prawda?_   


 

_Serce ściska mi się z bóle gdy widzę Twój wzrok, spoczywający na mojej osobie. Ręce zaczynają trząść, a puls przyśpiesza. Gdyby nie moja choroba byłbym najszczęśliwszą osobą na ziemi i nie opuszczałbym ciebie na krok, ale życie to nie jest przecież bajka. To nie Disney, gdzie dobra wróżka wszystko odkręci, a zła postać zniknie i nie pozostanie po niej ślad. Mam dziwną prośbę, którą zawrę w swojej ostatniej woli, wiesz? Mam na pewno jakieś wspólne zdjęcia, więc możesz je wyrzucić, spalić, zniszcz je, to będzie najlepszy sposób na pozbycie się mnie. Bo o to mi chodzi. Żebyście wszyscy, łączeni z Tobą i resztą chłopaków, usunęli mnie ze swoich wspomnień, ale do tego jeszcze dojdziemy._

  
_Chciałbym i boję się. Chciałbym wszystko porzucić, zaczynając od ciebie, a kończąc na porzuceniu życia, ale tak się nie robi. Nie wolno tak. Gdybym się zabił przyznałbym się do porażki, że nie radzę sobie, prawda? Prawda, najszczersza prawda, bo już nie wiem sam co mam robić. Już nie chce żyć, bo bez ciebie to i tak bezsensu…. jak bardzo pogmatwanie brzmię? O ironio, gdy mnie przytulasz, mam ochotę rzucić się ze skarpy i zniknąć jeszcze mocniej, jeszcze szybciej przestać istnieć._   


  
_Stałem przed lustrem rozmyślając nad kolejnością życia. Serio, to jest wszystko jakieś pokręcone. Zayn, błagam, przestań mnie ratować, to tylko mnie niszczy, naprawdę. Odejdź bez słów, albo powiedz, że to wszystko jakaś pomyłka. Staram się nie myśleć, że gdybym ci nie powiedział pewnie nadal byśmy bawili się w berka uczuć._

 

 

 

 

 

Miałem burdel w głowie, że lada chwila a panie lekkich obyczajów za chwilę mi się tam zalęgną. Co miałem zrobić, by Niall przeżył, nie zostawiał mnie, ani reszty chłopaków, rodziny czy fanów? Nie wiedziałem co począć, kręciłem się w kółko. Jedyne co umiałem zrobić, to tulić go non stop, dotykać go i mówić o tym jak bardzo mi na nim zależy. Cholera, jestem gotów oddać połowę swojego życia byleby mógł ze mną być.

  
Siedziałem przy kuchennym stole pijąc kolejną kawę. Nie wiem kiedy normalnie spałem, nie chciało mi się spać, non stop, w kółko od nowa szukałem rozwiązań tego, że Nialler jest chory. Nie mogłem pojąć dlaczego ktoś tak dobry zachorował, to nie jest sprawiedliwe. Jak mam wierzyć w coś, czy kogoś, kto niby jest wszechmocny, wszechwiedzący, a mimo to, zamiast karać tych, którzy są źli, zabiera najlepsze dusze do siebie? Mało ma ich u góry? Serio?  _Nienawidziłem_  go, mimo, że nie powinienem tak myśleć.

  
\- Zayn?

  
Za moimi plecami rozległ się cichy głos który niewątpliwie należał do Harry’ego. Odwróciłem się do niego i uśmiechnąłem się słabo do Curly’ego. Nie wyglądał najlepiej, szczerze wyglądał okropnie, ale zapewne ja sam nie wyglądałem lepiej od niego. Każdy z nas bał się o Horana na swój sposób.

  
\- Czemu nie śpisz? - Spytałem, chociaż i tak wiedziałem jaka będzie odpowiedź.

  
\- A Ty dlaczego nie śpisz o czwartej nad ranem i pijesz kolejną kawę? - Spytał mnie retorycznie a ja cicho się zaśmiałem przytulając go do siebie. Ostatnio ciągle wszyscy lgną do siebie, każdy z nas potrzebuje bliskości drugiego.

  
\- Z tych samych powodów, herbaty?

  
\- Poproszę - mruknął pod nosem opierając głowę na ręce i siadając na stołku przy blacie. Widziałem, ze jest zmęczony, wszyscy byliśmy, ale nic na to nie mogliśmy poradzić.

  
Woda zagotowała się strasznie wolno, ale gdy w końcu postawiłem kubek z tym napojem przed Harrym, ten uśmiechnął się do mnie delikatnie.

  
Siedzieliśmy razem w ciszy, po co słowa, i myśleliśmy nad tym co teraz będzie. Nie wolno nam się załamać,trzeba po prostu COŚ zrobić. Pytanie brzmiało: co?

  
\- Co teraz? Zaciągniemy go do lekarza? - Spytał Harry, odstawiając do połowy opróżniony kubek. Zerknąłem na niego ponownie zanurzając swoje wargi w kofeinie.

  
\- To nie wypali. - Odparłem. - Na każdą wzmiankę o lekarzach robi się nerwowy, a o ‘wujku’ nie wspominając. Jego największym argumentem jest to, że gdyby ktoś mi kazał wybierać między ubezwłasnowolnieniem w szpitalu, a muzyką co bym wybrał… Tracimy go z każdą godziną, z każdą minutą i sekundą co raz bardziej. On zostawia nas, opuszcza mnie, a ja nie mogę tego znieść, wiesz? Mógłbym oddać wszystko, by zatrzymać go przy sobie…Nic go nie uratuje, wiesz o tym, prawda? - Spytałem głosem bez emocji. To wszystko mnie przerastało. Harry spojrzał na mnie zatroskanym wzrokiem, a po chwili przytulał mnie z całych sił, a ja jak największy słabeusz zacząłem płakać nad całą tą sytuacją. Mam dość, to tylko zły sen, z którego niedługo się obudzę, prawda? 

 

 

 

 

Nie wiem kto zarzucił pomysłem, ale w pewnym momencie siedzieliśmy w jednej z wielu garderób i ubieraliśmy się na kolejny występ, który miał rozpocząć promocję najnowszej naszej  płyty. Ale gdzie ta radość, skoro i tak niedługo nas, jako zespołu nie będzie. Tracąc jednego członka nie damy radę żyć jak One Direction. Przecież to absurd jakiś. Jesteśmy czterema Brytyjczykami i jedynym Irlandczykiem. I właśnie to nas czyni wyjątkowymi.

  
Nienawidzę mieć czarnych myśli w głowie, to tylko mnie niszczy w sposób, który nie mogę opanować. Uśmiecham cię, ale ciągle spoglądam na Nialla, który wygląda jakby zaraz miał zemdleć. Założyłem do końca marynarkę i podszedłem do chłopaka, delikatnie dotykając go za ramię. Podniósł na mnie swoje oczy, które na myśl przywodziły mi błękitne niebo o poranku latem. Z tej perspektywy, gdy to ja nad nim górowałem, wyglądał zupełnie jak zrzucony Anioł, a przecież nadal był sobą, prawda?

  
\- Jak się czujesz? - Spytałem siadając obok niego. Automatycznie przytuliłem go do siebie, a jego głowa znalazła dogodne miejsca w zagłębieniu mojej szyi. Jak dla mnie mogliśmy tak siedzieć do końca świata, ważne było to, że miałem jego ciało obok siebie.

  
\- Czuję się… dobrze. - Odparł cicho i powoli, jakby każdy szybszy i głośniejszy odgłos miałby go zranić.

  
\- Nialler, słoneczko, nadal nie umiesz kłamać, więc powtórzę jeszcze raz: jak się czujesz? - Spytałem delikatnie kręcąc kółeczka na jego lewym biodrze. Miałem chyba jakieś zboczenia na punkcie jego bioder i kręcenia kółeczek, naprawdę. Jednak wiedziałam, że to mu się podoba i nie boli go, a to najważniejsze, prawda?

  
\- Dobrze, naprawdę. - Jego głos starał się mnie przekonać, ale ja i tak wiedziałem swoje. Czuł się źle, a mimo to nie pozwoliłby na odwołanie koncertu. To jego życie, prawda? Zbyt dużo retorycznych pytań ostatnio mam w głowie, zdecydowanie.

  
\- Niech ci będzie, idziemy? - Spytałem reszty i szybko spojrzałem, że żaden z nas nie wyglądał dobrze. Jednak najgorzej prezentował się Horan i jego aura, która sugerowała, że coś jest nie tak.

  
Harry wraz z Louisem, wstali ze swoich foteli, a Liam po raz ostatni biorąc głęboki oddech kiwnął twierdząco głową. To będzie jeden z tych koncertów, które mogę zwiastować potężną klapę. Nawet nasze stylistki, gdy szykowały Nialla pytały się czy on dobrze się czuje. Co on odpowiadał  _"Jestem zmęczony, po prostu nie mogę spać"_. Mam to samo, bo zamartwiam się o niego, powoli godząc się z myślą, że mogę go stracić. Tego chyba nie zniósłbym, naprawdę.

  
Mówią, że jestem bez serca, ale to największa bujda jaką słyszałem. Kocham tego małego Irlandczyka na swój pokręcony, Malikowy, sposób. Tylko on wie jaki jestem naprawdę, i jak mnie ogarnąć gdy jest mi smutno czy źle. A co najważniejsze, nikt nie może, po za mną czy chłopakami (którzy jeszcze nie wiedzą co się dzieje między mną a blondynkiem) nie powinien wiedzieć. Naprawdę, to może źle się skończyć, a przecież teraz i tak nie mamy lekko, prawda? Szczególnie Horan, ma przechlapane. Nie rozumiałem, i nigdy nie zrozumiem, ludzi którzy mówią, że on do nas nie pasuje, że jest ohydny… Liczy się wnętrze, a on posiada takie ‘coś’ w sobie, gdzie niejeden archanioł by mu pozazdrościł tego, serio.

  
Pewnie się powtarzam, ale inaczej nie umiem. Moje myśli są przepełnione Niallem i całą jego osobą. Wszyscy spojrzeliśmy na siebie u uśmiechnęliśmy się delikatnie do każdego. Czas zacząć nasze kolejne show. 

 

 

 

 

 

_Nie czułem się  dobrze. Czułem się kurewsko źle. Było mi słabo, niedobrze i duszno, ledwo mówiłem czy oddychałem, nienawidziłem takich dni. Jednak nie mogłem pozwolić by przeze mnie koncert i początek prezentacji płyty poszedł się kochać do lasu. Zacisnąłem zęby i starałem się opanować swój oddech. Kontrola oddech podczas występu to najważniejsza rzecz, zaraz po choreografii, a takowej jak zawsze nie mieliśmy.Jedyne oględnie wytłumaczone co gdzie i kiedy i do której kamery mamy się zwrócić. Nic trudnego._   


_  
W garderobie było najgorzej, chcieli mnie tam zostawić, ale uparłem się. Muzyka to moje życie, inaczej nie umiem funkcjonować. Szybko ustawiliśmy się w “szyku bojowym” jak to mawiali niektórzy. Pierwsze dźwięki sygnalizujące początek ‘Kiss You’._

_  
Poprawiłem kołnierzyk czując się, jakbym za chwilę miał paść nieprzytomny. Kręciło mi się w głowie i tylko ostatkiem sił kojarzyłem, że teraz śpiewamy refren. Robiłem wszystko automatycznie, czułem się coraz słabiej, chyba traciłem grunt pod nogami. Widziałam, jak chłopaki ciągle na mnie spoglądają, a mimo to nadal to ciągnąłem, więc i oni szli za moim przykładem…_

  
_  
_ _\- …Come on, come over here, yeah… - wyśpiewał Zayn, więc wiedziałem, że teraz moja kolej. Dam radę. Muszę dać, prawda?_   


  
_  
_ _\- … Oh, I just wanna show you off to all of my friends… - przełknąłem ślinę, zgubiłem się chyba w melodii, a mimo to dalej szedłem z tekstem. - …Making them drool on their chin-… Zayn… - wyszeptałem ostatnią resztką sił spoglądając na przerażonego Malika, a po chwili straciłem kontakt ze światem. Zemdlałem?_

 

 

\- NIALLER! - wydarłem się gdy zobaczyłem go upadającego na scenę. Muzyka ucichła, a nawet fanki na chwilę się zamknęły i się nie odzywały. - Nie, nie, nie… Nialler, kurwa, otwórz oczy! Nialler, proszę… - Szeptałem cicho do niego klęcząc przy jego ciele, dotykałem go starałem się ocucić, ale nawet nie wiedziałem, czy Niall żyje, oddycha czy co. - Nialler, ty chuju jeden, lepiej otwórz te oczy - warczałem, walcząc ze łzami, które uparcie cisnęły mi się do oczu.

  
Nie wiem co dalej się stało, widziałem wszystko w zwolnionym filmie. Liam mnie odciągał, Harry i Louis stali obok i trzęsły im się ramiona, a fanki, które ciągle były za naszymi plecami zaczęły krzyczeć i pytać się ‘co się stało?!’. Na Allaha, co was to obchodzi?! Czułem się jak w febrze, widziałem jedynie dwóch medyków, którzy zawsze z nami jeździli, bo bądźmy szczerzy, jesteśmy młodymi facetami i drobne wypadki to nasza specjalność.

 

\- ZOSTAWCIE GO, NIE DOTYKAJCIE MOJEGO NIALLERA - krzyczałem, pieprząc to, ze moja reputacja i tak już legła w gruzach. Oni go wzięli między sobą i zaczęli wynosić, a ja wyrwałem się z uścisku Payne’a i pobiegłem za nimi. W dupie miałem fanki, które wpadły w histerię, chłopaków, którzy stali tam oniemieli, liczył się t y l k o Niall i jego utrata przytomności.

  
Nie wiem jak to się stało, ale po chwili siedziałem obok niego, a Horan leżał na małej kanapie, która czasem robiła nam za miejsce do walnięcia sobie drzemki, czy coś. Trzymałem go za rękę, błagając go by otworzył oczy, jednak ten dupek nic sobie z tego nie robił.

  
\- Nialler, kurwa, obiecałeś, że mnie nie zostawisz, słyszysz? Otwórz ten swój przeklęty ocean, no! Dalej, wiem, że umiesz, proszę, błagam, Nialler… - gadałem całkowicie bez sensu. Usłyszałem tylko jak medycy mówią coś o solach trzeźwiących, i że za chwile z tego wyjdzie. Kurwa, nie, jesteście w błędzie, on z tego nie wyjdzie…

  
Nie wiem ile siedziałem tak przy nim trzymając go za rękę, ale w momencie gdy zaczął odzyskiwać przytomność byłbym w stanie polecieć na księżyc w tę i z powrotem z tej radości!

  
\- NIALLER, TY ŻYJESZ! - Wydarłem się i zacząłem obsypywać jego twarz małymi pocałunkami. Spojrzał na mnie takim pustym wzrokiem, a po chwili musiałem złapać ostrość i spojrzał na mnie uśmiechając się blado.

  
\- Póki co żyję…

  
\- … i nie waż mi się umierać, bo nawet w piekle się ode mnie nie uwolnisz, słoneczko… - wyszeptałem, a po chwili pocałowałem jego usta delikatnie. W jego oczach pojawił się slaby błysk radości, a ja poczułem się lepiej. Naprawdę, jestem gotowy poświęcić WSZYSTKO byleby tylko Nialler mógł wyjść z tego.


	11. Chapter 11

**rozdział 10.**

 

 

  
***Zayn***

 

Nie jestem pewny co się dzieje wokół mnie. Pojawiają się nowe i stare twarze, zmienia się otoczenia, a ja nadal trzymam za rękę Nialla. Chłopak po tym jak odzyskał na chwilę świadomość i pocałował mnie, popadł w jakąś dziwną śpiączkę. Nie wiem, powiedzieli mi nazwę, jednak ja nie wnikałem. Nie umiem tego zapamiętać, to i tak nie jest ważne. Siedziałem na drewnianym krzesełku, już nie wiem ile czasu, obok łóżka Horana, i trzymałem go za tę rękę. Ten kontrast naszych ciał był jeszcze bardziej widoczny niż zazwyczaj. Jego skóra była chorobliwie blada, wręcz przezroczysta, a w połączeniu z moją skórą wyglądał na trupio-bladą.  _Wyglądała na martwą._  Nie przepadam za tym połączeniem słów.

 

Nie wiem kiedy normalnie spałem w swoim łóżku, ale ostatnio mogę zasnąć w dowolnym miejscu w różnych pozycjach. Najczęściej zasypiam opierając się wygodniej o krzesło, trzymając w lewej dłoni nadal prawą dłoń Nialla. To zabawne, bynajmniej teraz się śmieję w duchu z tego, bo myślę, że trzymając go za rękę jestem w stanie zatrzymać go na zawsze. I, gdyby to była prawda, mógłbym siedzieć tak do swojej śmierci i siedzieć tak. Tylko musiałabym mieć przerwy, jakieś maleńkie, na wypróżnienie się czy zjedzenie, lub wypicie, czegoś.Staram się ignorować mój paranoiczny lęk przed lekarzami i ich przeklętymi kitlami. Wyglądają przerażająco, to prawda, ale chcę zrobić wszystko dla mojego Irlandczyka. I nic, powtarzam: nic, nie jest wstanie przeszkodzić mi w tym. Już niejednokrotnie musiałem o niego walczyć, czyż nie?

 

To zabawne, że jestem skłonny zrobić wszystko dla chłopaka, który wie o moim uczuciu, ale ja nie wiem nic o tym, czy i on coś czuje do mnie. Po prawdzie mam jakieś pokrętne wspomnienia, z okresu lipiec - wrzesień, ale nie widzę niczego konkretnego. Chociaż, jeśli się bardziej zastanowić, to chyba mam jakieś wspomnienia. Musze się skupić…

 

\- Spokojnie, Malik, wdech i wydech, rusz tą makówką… - mamrotałem sam do siebie pod nosem. Z tej samotności i cholernej bezczynności zaczyna mi pada na mózg. - Zayn, kurwa rusz głową… - mruczałem pod nosem opierając głowę o biodro Niallera. Prawdopodobnie i tak tego nie czuł, ciągle spał, a ja już zaczynałem fiksować.

 

Musiałem pomyśleć o wszystkich niecodziennych sytuacjach, a potem jakoś porozmawiać z Niallem. Zupełnie świadomie ignorowałem fakt, że był nieprzytomny. Wolę moją wersję, w której owy, blond włosy Irlandczyk śpi snem trochę dłuższym, niż zazwyczaj. Bo był po prostu zmęczony…

 

Westchnąłem. Pamiętam jedno zdarzenie, które zapadło mi głęboko w pamięć. To był ten czas, gdy sam byłem chory, a mimo to on był ze mną. To było naprawdę niesamowite. Podniosłem wzrok powyżej i zauważyłem, że Niall zaczyna poruszać głową. Podniosłem się od razu do pionu i spokojnie mówiąc do niego nakłaniałem go do otworzenia tych oczu.

 

\- No, Nialler, dalej otwórz te swoje oczyska, wiem, że potrafisz. Kochanie, dalej, nie krępuj się -szeptałem do niego, dotykając opuszkami palców jego policzka, który był niemal przezroczysty.

 

Niall zamrugał, jakby odrzucony światłem, i po chwili spojrzał na mnie mętnym wzrokiem. Moje serce zostało uwięzione w metalowej klatce i przestało na chwilę bić.

 

\- Cześć Nialler. - Wyszeptałem cicho, uśmiechając się promiennie do niego. Irlandczyk blado, ale zawsze, odwzajemnił mi mój uśmiech. Widziałem jaki ból mu to sprawia, a i na leżąco nie wygodnie było mu oddychać, to też od razu pomogłem mu przyjąć pozycję siedząco-leżącą. Najważniejsze, że mogłem na niego patrzeć i uśmiechać się jak kretyn. - Żyjesz, to fajnie, prawda? - Spytałem uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej. Przez chwilę, daję słowo, przez myśl przeszło mi, że lada chwila, a dostanę szczękościsku.

 

Blondyn jakby dopiero teraz zrozumiał, że jeszcze żyje zacisnął z całych sił szczękę i spojrzał w przeciwnym kierunku niż ja siedziałem.

 

\- Co jest? - Spytałem marszcząc brwi w geście zastanowienia. Naprawdę nie wiedziałem co się dzieje.

 

\- Fakt, że żyję, jest odrobinę kłopotliwy… - wyszeptał Niall, a mój uśmiech zmalał.

 

\- Nie rozumiem - odparłem szczerze.

 

 Chłopak zamrugał i przesłonił swoją twarz dłońmi, a po chwili wypuścił drżący oddech z ust. Przypuszczam, że gdybyśmy byli na dworze uniósłby się mały obłoczek pary wodnej. Poczułem się znów dziwnie, jednak nic nie mogłem na to poradzić. Wyprostowałem się na, nieziemsko niewygodnym, krześle i zerknąłem zza okno, gdzie zaczynało się błyskać, a po chwili w szybę zaczynały uderzać krople deszczu.

 

Cisza jaka panowała między mną, a Niallem, nie była… kłopotliwa. Użyłbym raczej określenia, że była potrzebna, by Nialler mógł poukładać sobie myśli, a ja przecież mogłem jeszcze chwilę poczekać, prawda? Musi mi przecież wyjaśnić,  _dlaczego fakt życia jest kłopotliwy_ , według jego mniemania.

 

\- Nadal jej nienawidzę. - Powiedział cicho Horan, a ja na niego spojrzałem. Uśmiechał się, ale widać było, że delikatnie drży ze strachu. Odwzajemniłem uśmiech spoglądając niepewnym wzrokiem na niego. - Burza. Nadal mnie przeraża…

 

Zaśmiałem się cicho, i poklepałem delikatnie klatkę piersiową Horana. Blondyn cicho zachichotał, a po chwili zaniósł się kaszlem. Widziałem maleńkie plamy krwawe pojawiające się na jego dłoni, więc bez słowa podałem mu chusteczkę.

 

\- Nie uważasz, że banie się zwykłego wyładowania atmosferycznego, właśnie w tej chwili, to trochę irracjonalne? Jesteś w szpitalu, podłączony pod… - zatoczyłem kręgi rękoma pokazując na maszyny dookoła - to wszystko, a Ty nadal boisz się burzy.

 

\- Pieprz się, Malik - warknął Nialler, a ja uśmiechnąłem się szeroko.

 

\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że chciałbym wiedzieć, dlaczego mówisz, ze “życie jest kłopotliwe”, możesz mi to wyjaśnić?

 

\- Gdybym powiedział, że nie, to co mi zrobisz? - Spytał cicho, wręcz szeptał, Niall. Widziałem te  wielkie, niebieskie, oczy, które były przepełnione łzami, udręką i niezidentyfikowaną rzeczą. Skoro  **ja** miałem burdel w głowie, to nie chciałbym wiedzieć, co  **on**  musiał przeżywać.

 

\- No cóż… - udawałem, ze się zastanawiam co zrobię. - Jeśli mi nie powiesz, to sobie pójdę i zostaniesz tutaj s a m.

 

\- NIE! Dobra powiem ci… - udręczony wyraz twarzy mówił wszystko. Jednak musiałem wiedzieć co jest grane, bo przecież ja chcę, ok? Cholera, ja we własnych myślach się gubię… Cholera, cholera, cholera. - Zayney, ja… kurwa, postawię sprawę jasno, dobrze? Po prostu… ech, Ty nie wiesz jak to jest. Ja nie chce żyć, i tak umieram, tym lepiej dla wszystkich i…

 

 - ALE NIE UMRZESZ TERAZ! - Krzyknąłem, szybko mu przerywając i podnosząc się z krzesła.

 

On chciał umrzeć?! Tak po prostu? Chyba go ten Najwyższy opuścił, a w przedszkolu napierdalali gumowym młoteczkiem. To nie był już Niall Skrzacik Horan, to był Niall Jestem-Na-Nie Horan. Zdecydowanie nie podobała mi się ta przemiana, i naprawdę, jestem gotów zrobisz wszystko by postawić to wszystko do pionu. By wszystko znów grało. Dopóki ja nie wypuszczę ostatniego oddechu, dopóki będę walczyć o tego przeklętego skrzata.

 

\- Umrę.

 

\- Po moim trupie - warknąłem, gdy tylko usłyszałem jego bezosobowy ton.

 

Zacząłem chodzić w tę i z powrotem po pomieszczeniu starając się wymyślić jakieś normalne działanie. Myśl Malik, myśl, kurwa twoja jebana mać, no dalej, to nie boli…

 

\- Nic nie wymyślę… - jęknąłem opadając ciężko na krzesło zakrywając twarz dłońmi. Czułem jak cichy szloch zbiera mi się w piersi, jednak wiedziałem, że nie mogę zacząć płakać. Nie teraz. Nie przy nim.

 

\- Zayn, słuchaj… ja nie chce żyć. Mam dość, co prawda nie wyobrażałem sobie takiego końca, ale nic na to nie mogę poradzić, prawda…? Myślę, że…

 

\- OPERACJA! - Wykrzyknąłem, ponownie przerywając wywód Horana.

 

Niebieskie tęczówki złączyły się z moimi brązowymi. Poczułem się jeszcze bardziej bezradny niż byłem do tej pory.

 

\- Co?

 

\- Możesz przecież poddać się chemioterapii! Albo, nie wiem, przeszczep płuc, na pewno jest bardzo...

 

\- Zayn…

 

\- … kosztowna, ale co to dla nas? Jesteśmy największym boy’s bandem i jak zrobimy zrzutkę, na pewno…

 

\- ZAYN!

 

 -… wystarczy. Czego? - Warknąłem, gdy po raz wtóry zawołał moje imię. Jego oczyska były przesłonięte powiekami, ale pewnie gdybym się wysilił, a w pomieszczeniu byłoby jaśniej zauważyłbym jako błękit. Nie wiedziałem co się dzieje, naprawdę, przecież miałem piękne pomysły! A co najważniejsze: zdolne do realizacji.

 

\- Ja. Nie. Chcę. Żyć. Chcę. Umrzeć. CZY TO TAKIE TRUDNE?! - Warknął, a po chwili zaniósł się okropny kaszlem.

 

Słowo daję, że gdy tak słuchałem jego duszącego odgłosu mógłbym zaraz zobaczyć wyplute płuca. W pewnym sensie to dość zabawne, aczkolwiek… duszący się Horan to raczej nic dobrego nie wyniknie, skoro wcześniej powiedział, że nie chce żyć. Pierdolony hipokryta.

 

Już chciałem pobiec do lekarza, pielęgniarkę, czy Bóg wie kogo, jednak w tym momencie, Nialler przestał kaszleć, i tylko głośno sapnął. Przygryzłem sobie wargę, naprawdę mocno, bo po chwili poczułem metaliczny posmak krwi w ustach. Czułem na sobie spojrzenie Horana, jednak ja nadal wpatrywałem się w swoje dłonie, które miałem zaciśnięte razem. Wiedziałem co powiedział, słyszałem to wyraźnie, chociaż, technicznie rzecz ujmując, cały czas szeptał. Czułem łzy w oczach, a moje serce boleśnie kuło. Jednak czy mogłem spodziewać się innej odpowiedzi?

 

\- Czyli… - zacząłem mówić, ale po chwili mój głos zawiódł i ugrzązł mi w gardle. Odchrząknąłem. - Czyli, to koniec? - spytałem unosząc na niego swoje zamglone spojrzenie. Nie mogłem teraz płakać,  _nie mogę teraz okazać swojej słabości_ , nie mogę rozkleić się przy nim.

 

\- Tak. - odszepnął mi w zamian.

 

Gapiłem się na niego, a po chwili… poczułem jak opuszczają mnie wszystkie siły. Już sam nie wiedziałem co mam myśleć. Czułem się jakby ktoś wybudował wokół nas pomieszczenie próżniowe i powoli, wysysał tlen potrzebny do funkcjonowania. Boje się…

 

\- To ja tego… - znów odchrząknąłem, czując się jakby ktoś boleśnie ściskał mi płuca - już pójdę…

 

\- Nie, Zayn, ja…

 

\- Daj spokój Nialler, już pójdę… - wyszeptałem, cicho, starając się nie popłakać, ale czując coś mokrego na policzkach dochodzę do wniosku, że nijak mi to wyszło…

 

Cofnąłem się do drzwi i uśmiechając się niemrawo i mówiąc ciche  _"kocham cię, Ni"_  wybiegłem z pokoju jego, a następnie szukałem wyjścia z całego budynku. Potrzebuję tlenu. Nie jestem pewny, ale chyba mijałem Harry’ego, Louisa oraz Liama. Możliwe, że jeden z nich mnie wołał, jednak ja to olałem i pobiegłem dalej. Przykro mi, że nie potrafię już nic zrobić…

 

  
  
  
  
  
***Louis***

 

    Tego było już za wiele. Malik nie pojawiał się w swoim mieszkaniu od ponad tygodnia, a wiem to bo spaliśmy w nim wszyscy. Było trochę trudno znaleźć sobie miejsce, jednak ciągle tam trwaliśmy, albo w szpitalu koło Horana. Atrakcji mieliśmy tyle co w lunaparku otwartego w środku zimy. Wokół panowały takie same humoru - iście grobowe miny i czarne myśli. Czasem nasze serca wstrzymywały akcję gdy telefon jednego z nas się odzywał. Przecież mógł to dzwonić zapłakany Malik, czy ktoś z personelu, informując nas o najgorszym.

 

Gdy w końcu dotarło do nas, że Malik nie ma nawet najmniejszego zamiaru pojawić się o własnych siłach w swoim mieszkaniu, postanowiliśmy pojechać do szpitala. Racjonalne działanie, prawda? Wtedy Liam miał go wziąć z powrotem do mieszkania i kazać mu spać. (I miał też schować kawę przed nim, swoją drogą, ale to możemy przemilczeć.)

 

Z naszych planów wyszło tyle co nic, a co więcej, nawet jeszcze nie zaczęliśmy go wcielać w życie, a już pierwsza faza się zjebała. W skrócie: mijał nas zapłakany Malik, co niczego dobrego nie wróżyło. Payne co prawda stanął i zaczął wołać za Zaynem, ale ten go zignorował i biegł w przeciwnym kierunku niż my szliśmy. W pierwszej chwili w mojej głowie zaczęła błyszczeć czerwona lampeczka, że z Horanem coś nie tak. Nie tylko ja tak pomyślałem, bo po chwili byłem ciągnięty przez Stylesa w stronę pokoju Niallera. Stanęliśmy przed drzwiami i ostrożnie weszliśmy do środka i naszym oczom ukazał się w pełni przytomny Nialler, który płakał.

 

\- BOŻE, NIALL! - Wykrzyknął Harry i wymijając mnie (poprawka: on mnie odepchnął na bok) podbiegł do Nialla, który momentalnie zaczął wycierać swoje policzki i zaczął uśmiechać się niemrawo w naszą stronę.

 

\- Horan, nie udawaj, płacz jeśli to sprawi ci ulgę - mówię cicho, siadając na krześle obok, które znajduje się blisko łóżka chłopaka. Hazz jakby mnie ignoruje, dosiada się do Horana i przytula się do niego. Widzę jak Styles swoimi dłońmi gładzi jego plecy, na co blondyn delikatnie się odpręża.

 

Nialler spogląda na mnie uśmiechając się delikatnie, tym razem prawdziwie, po czym przytulając się do Harry’ego stara się opanować lecące łzy. Żaden z nas nic nie mówi, nawet Payne, który wchodzi po czasie do sali, po prostu siedzimy w ciszy dookoła naszego promyczka.

 

Nie wiem ile czasu minęło, ale po jakimś czasie przypomniałem sobie, co miałem w plecaku, z którym przyszedłem specjalnie na tę okazję. Schyliłem się do niego, a po chwili z wnętrza wyciągnąłem lekko spraną (a może raczej spłowiałą) koszulkę. Szeroko się uśmiechając wręczyłem ją Horanowi.

 

\- To Twoja ulubiona bluzka… - wychrypiał cicho, a ja jedynie wzruszyłem ramionami i poszerzyłem swój uśmiech. Nie mam pewności, ale mogę wyglądać jak psychopata.

 

\- I co z tego? Po prostu ją załóż, i bądź moim, naszym, bohaterem i wyjdź z tego, dobrze? - Spytałem cicho, odklejając od niego Stylesa i pomagając mu założyć niebieską koszulkę z “S” na piersi.

 

Horan się cicho roześmiał, a po chwili zaczął przeraźliwie kaszleć. Wiedzieliśmy, że za chwilę mu to przejdzie, ale w razie czego Liam stanął przy drzwiach, żeby pobiec po pomoc. Gdy tylko Niallowi się poprawiło wszyscy odetchnęliśmy z ulgą. Rozmawiając o wszystkim i o niczym, a dokładniej słuchając naszych monologów, Nialler uśmiechał się słabo do nas.

 

Siedząc tak, stwierdziłem, oczywiście w myślach, że Malik nie pojawi się w szpitalu przez najbliższy czas, ale nie mówiłem nic na ten temat. Po prostu przemilczałem tę sprawę, domyślając się, że i tak Horan nic nie powie. Nialler uśmiechał się gdy czytaliśmy mu wiadomości od fanów, którzy zmartwili się stanem jego zdrowia. A przecież oni nie wiedzieli do końca co się dzieje. Po prostu  _"Niall ma odrobinę kłopotów ze zdrowiem, dalsza trasa koncertowa musi zostać odwołana, przepraszamy 1D xx"_. Oczywiście, że zalały nas pytania  _"a co się dzieje?", "co mu jest?", "wyjdzie z tego", "czekamy na was, tęsknimy, życzcie mu powrotu do zdrowia!"._  My mogliśmy tylko powiedzieć, ze przekażemy te informacje i życzenia, ale sami póki co nie wiemy co mu jest. Kłamaliśmy, ale to w sprawie większego dobra.

 

Gdy zbliżała się ósma wieczorem, zostaliśmy poproszeni o opuszczenie sali, przecież pacjent potrzebuje odpoczynku. Ewentualnie jeden z nas może zostać w tym samym pomieszczeniu, więc Liam się zgłosił, że on chętnie. Zanim wyszedłem wraz z Hazzą usłyszałem jedynie Horana.

 

\- Liam, podasz mi parę kartek i długopis? - cichy szept chłopaka sprawił, że miałem dreszcze na całym ciele. Payne uśmiechnął się, podał co miał podać chłopakowi i czochrając go delikatnie po włosach i położył się na kanapie ustawionej pod ścianą.

 

\- Nie będzie ci przeszkadzało, jeśli się trochę zdrzemnę? - spytał cicho Liam układając się wygodniej.

 

\- Nie, spoko, śpij smacznie. Kocham cię… was też kocham chłopaki, dobrej nocy - powiedział cicho Nialler, po czym zabrał się za pisanie.

 

\- Dobranoc Ni, do zobaczenia jutro. - odpowiedziałem ja, a Styles przesłał mu buziaczka, na co Horan delikatnie zachichotał.

 

Wyszedłem wraz z loczkiem, gnany jakimś przedziwnym przeczuciem, ale to może przez fakt, że była połowa grudnia. I może, fakt, ze pogoda (raz deszcz, a raz śnieg) za oknem sprawiała wrażenie, jakby na coś się przygotowywała.

 

  
Westchnąłem rozdrażniony, i chowając głowę głębiej w puchowy szalik wyszedłem wraz ze Stylesem z szpitala i udaliśmy się do mieszkania Malika, gdzie w teorii chłopak powinien się znajdować. Nie było go.  _Nie pojawiał się przez tydzień_ , a gdy się pojawił rozegrało się piekło.   


 

  
  
  
  
  
***Zayn***

W strugach deszczu potykam się o swoje własne nogi. Moje usta drżą i czuję wszechogarniający mnie lęk. Mam przed sobą niewyraźne kształty, co chwilę na kogoś wpadam, ale to wina łez, które są w moich oczach, a po chwili i one znajdują swe ujście. Zaczynam płakać otwarcie, nic mnie nie powstrzymuje. Nie potrafię myśleć racjonalnie. Płacz uwiązł mi w gardle. Czuje jakbym został pozbawiony kogoś na kim mi zależy.

 

Biegnę przed siebie czując się irracjonalnie. Jak komedii romantyczna, tylko bez happy endu, prawda? Nie widzę wyraźnie, cały świat jest zamazany. I nie wiem czy to przez to, że pada czy przez łzy, które wypływają z moich oczu. Może tu w ulewie zgubię o Tobie marzenie? Co Ty na to? **Nie w tym życiu.** Kocham cię. Wreszcie to wiem.

 

Chowam rękę do kieszeni i wyciągam sfatygowane nasze wspólne zdjęcie. Noszę je przy sobie od jakiegoś czasu. Patrzę jak deszcz moczy naszą wspólną fotografię. To dziwne, ale dopiero teraz widzę jak patrzę na ciebie, a co dziwniejsze, ty odwzajemniasz to. Jestem takim ignorantem. Deszcz niszczy nasze zdjęcie, ale to już nie ważne dla mnie. Czuję przejmujący ból w sobie. Chcę ciebie, zawsze chce mieć ciebie w sercu. Czy to tak wiele?

 

Boże nie pozwól, żeby on ode mnie odszedł. Modlę się do Ciebie, czując się pełnym bólu. Tak chciałbym, żeby był On przy mnie. Pozwól mi ponownie spojrzeć na jego twarz. Weź mnie zamiast jego! Przygryzam wargę, aż do bólu, gdy opieram się o ścianę jakiegoś budynku. Byłem sam, w deszczu, bez mojego ukochanego skrzata.

 

Boże. Wołam ciebie, pomóż mi odzyskać sens, pomóż! Jak mogłem niczego nie zauważyć? Jak mogłem być tak podłym wobec niego? Nie widziałem go od dłuższego czasu, minął chyba tydzień, a ja nie odbierałem telefonów, od przyjaciół. Martwili się o mnie, chociaż powinien zająć się Niallerem, _tak samo jak ja._  Jednak nie byłem w stanie przekroczyć progu szpitala, za każdym razem gdy widziałem budynek, ogarniały mnie mdłości. Nie mogłem, Panie, proszę, pomóż mi. Pomóż jemu…

 

Boże? Weź moje życie i zrób z nim co tylko zechcesz. Chciałbym jedynie zagłuszyć ten dominujący ból w moim ciele, bo wiem, że jest to spowodowane, że jestem tak daleko od niego. Mam nadzieję w sobie. Tę pierdoloną nadzieję, że mimo wszystko nasza bajka skończy się doskonale. Przecież jeszcze nie zaczęliśmy nic pisać, do cholery! Wyciągnij do mnie swoją pomocną dłoń, tak bym mógł odnaleźć siebie, dobrze? Błądzę po omacku w labiryncie uczuć. Zgubiłem nić Ariadny. Nie mogę się odnaleźć, wokół panuje mrok.

 

Zrobię wszystko co tylko chcesz, Boże. Pozwól mu jedynie przeżyć, a ja z chęcią przejmę ten jego ból. Nie chce by cierpiał. Za ten uśmiech, za te oczy które mówią więcej niż słowa, zrobię co tylko chcesz. Tylko pozwól mu… pozwól… przeżyć… błagam.

 

Biorę głęboki oddech, gdy ponownie znajduję się przed szpitalem. Od samego patrzenia miałem zawroty głowy, ale wiedziałem, że muszę porozmawiać z Horanem. Przekonać go, żeby walczył. Jak nie dla mnie, to dla fanów, rodziny, on musi żyć. Wszedłem do środka, czując dławiący strach w żołądku. Miałem złe przeczucia, a to wszystko się jeszcze bardziej się pogłębiło, gdy wyminęło mnie, biegiem, dwóch lekarzy.

 - PACJENT Z 139 MA PROBLEMY Z ODDYCHANIEM, SZYBKO! - Wykrzyczał jeden do drugiego, a ja stanąłem jak porażony. Sala 139, przywodzi mi na myśl tylko jedno: NIALLER. Pobiegłem od razu za lekarzami, a po chwili znajdowałem się w centrum piekła.

 

Payne, Styles oraz Tomlinson stali pod ścianą i patrzeli na rozgrywającą się scenę ze strachem w oczach. Słyszałem okropny pisk maszyny, która kontrolowała serce Horana, moje własne serce skurczyło się boleśnie. Sam przez chwilę nie wiedziałem co robić, gdy usłyszałem jednego z lekarzy:

 

\- WYPROWADZIĆ GAPIÓW I PODAĆ PACJENTOWI 1 MG ADRENALINY, SIOSTRO! - Wydarł się jeden lekarz, na kobietę, która im towarzyszyła. Chłopaki, wyszli, chcąc wyprowadzić i mnie, jednak, ja się nie dałem i stałem koło przejścia, czując się jak w grotesce. To jakaś kpina, że on umiera, prawda?

 

\- Doktorze, podane, adrenalina nie działa! - wykrzyczał drugi doktorek, uciskając klatkę piersiową Horana, a po chwili usłyszałem darcie materiału. - Dobra odsunąć się… - warknął jeden z dwójki, a ja czułem się coraz słabiej.

 

\- Czysto! - Odezwał się ten drugi, a po chwili mogłem zobaczyć, jak lekarze używają defibratora, a nieruchome ciało Horana podskakuje od napięcia.

 

Wstrzymałem oddech, tak samo jak lekarze. Gdy serce, nie ruszyło zrobili tę sztuczkę z uciskaniem piersi mechanicznie i wdmuchiwali powietrze do ust Irlandczyka. Każdy, nawet ja, spojrzał na ekran ekg, czy jak ja to nazywam pik-pik, i gdy nadal widziano prostą linię powtórzono elektrowstrząs.

 

I tak z cztery razy, aż w końcu po całym pomieszczeniu trwało przerażające piiiiiiiiiiiiiiik.

 

\- NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - Wydarłem się, widząc, jak lekarze się poddają, a sam upadłem na kolana, czując się jakby ktoś porządnie mi walnął w twarz czy też chlusnął zimną wodą w twarz. Klęczałem z dala od łóżka ukochanego, wrzeszcząc, czując się strasznie. Gdzieś przez mgłę słyszałem jednego z dwóch lekarzy, oraz pociągającą nosem pielęgniarkę.

 

\- … nie da się… Malik.. nastąpił zgon… nie żyje… - docierały do mnie pojedyncze słowa, a ja płakałem, czując się jeszcze gorzej. To nie może być prawda. Zaczynam się poruszać, czując się słabo. Podnoszę się na nogach jak z waty, a po chwili szybko wymiotuję do kosza na śmieci. To koniec. To nie fer. To nie tak miała się skończyć nasza bajka. To nie tak, nie. Nie zgadzam się…

 

Podchodzę do martwego ciała ukochanego i klęcząc koło jego łóżka, trzymam jego chłodną dłoń w swoich niewiele cieplejszych rękach. Wchodzą chłopaki, również płaczą. Nie wiem już nic. Mam pustkę w głowie.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Tonę. Przestaje oddychać, czyżbym umierał? Na reszcie, tak długo, a jednocześnie tak nie wiele, na to czekałem. Dziękuję, w końcu będę mógł odetchnąć… Przepraszam, to nie miało się tak skończyć._

_  
Zayn, kocham cię, idioto, naprawdę… ugh, tlen, gdzie mój tlen?! JA CHCĘ ŻYĆ, JA SIĘ ROZMYŚLIŁEM, dajcie mi powietrza, pozwólcie oddychać. Czy ja słyszę długi pisk? Co to za dźwięk? Moje serce… czyj to wrzask?_

_  
Ciemność, widzę ciemność. Ciemność widzę, a w tle małe światełko, czuję się wolny. Mogę oddychać. Nabieram powietrza w płuca i unoszę się w powietrzu. To całkiem zabawne, więc odwracam się do tyłu i widzę… Malika?_

  
_  
_ _\- Czemu klęczysz i płaczesz? - pytam na głos podchodząc do niego i kładąc swoją dłoń na jego ramieniu. Chłopak mnie ignoruje i zanosi się jeszcze większym płaczem, tylko, dlaczego…?_   


  
_  
_ _\- Nic już nie da się zrobić… - słyszę głos lekarza, który pochyla się nade… mną? - Tak mi przykro panie Malik… Proszę wpisać, godzinę 2:49 PM, nastąpił zgon. Niall Horan nie żyje. - lekarz zwrócił się do pielęgniarki, której po policzkach ciekły łzy._   


 

_Widzę Zayna, który zaczyna się kołysać w przód i w tył, zanosząc się przeraźliwym szlochem, ale ja nie mogę zostać. Chciałbym, ale wiem, że nie mogę. Przecież dopiero co umarłem, tutaj nie ma miejsca dla mnie, prawda?_

_  
To światło, które z początku było maleńkie, zaczyna się przybliżać i jest coraz bliżej mnie. Jest piękne, nie mogę się jemu oprzeć. Idę w jego kierunku, ale na moment odwracam się do Malika i widzę go zalewającego się łzami, ale wiem, że to chwilowe. Przejdzie mu, przecież jest silny, wszystko się ułoży. Uśmiecham się._

  
_  
_ _\- Kocham cię Zayn - mówię głośno, wiedząc, że i tak tego nie usłyszy. Poszerzam swój uśmiech dostrzegając w świetle znajome kontury babci._   


_  
Wchodzę w jaskrawe światło._

_  
Wolność._

 

_Nareszcie oddycham._


	12. Chapter 12

**epilog.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minął rok. Trzysta sześćdziesiąt pięć dni. Osiem tysięcy siedemset sześćdziesiąt godzin. Każdą sekundę, odkąd ciebie nie ma, spędzam w łóżku, mimo, że wiem, że tego nie chciałeś. Przecież mam Twój list, prawda? I znów go czytam, mimo, że każde słowo wryło mi się w pamięć i nie potrafi wyjść. Delikatnie zmięty papierek, który kiedyś dotykałeś właśnie Ty, moje słońce. Za każdym razem delikatnie, tylko opuszkami palców dotykam Twojego okrągłego pisma, a wtedy dłonie mi delikatnie drżą. Nasza bajka za szybko się skończyło, gdzie ten happy end, o którym mówiono w bajkach? No gdzie?

 

_Hey Zaynie!_

 

 

Tak właśnie zaczyna się Twój list. Dwoma słowami, przez której moje serce kurczy się, a w oczach pojawiają się łzy. Nie wiem jakim cudem mogę jeszcze płakać. Przecież nie ma tygodnia bym nie rozpłakał się. Jednak początek listu to nic, z porównaniem do dalszego ciągu…

 

 

_Co tam u ciebie, sunshine? Prawdopodobnie gdy czytasz te słowa, mnie już nie ma, i pewnie już ochłonąłeś po naszej kłótni. A jak nie, trudno, musisz przetrawić ten pożal-się-boże liścik, ode mnie. Nie wywracaj mi tu oczami, dobrze? Może i nie funkcjonuję najlepiej, ale znam ciebie lepiej niż ktokolwiek mógłby przypuszczać. I… Zayn? Wiesz, że cię… lubię, prawda? Ale nie wiesz wszystkiego…._

 

 

Oczywiście, że wiedziałem. Nie bez przyczyny cię dotykałem, całowałem i spałem przy Tobie w ostatnich dniach, nim… nim przestałeś oddychać. To takie trudne, Nialler, wiesz? Często do ciebie mówię, chociaż wiem, że nie żyjesz. Jesteś sam, jakieś dwieście kilometrów ode mnie i dwa metry pod powierzchnią. Ciągle nie dochodzi do mnie myśl, że już nigdy cię nie zobaczę. Jedna rzecz, od nie zobaczenia ciebie już nigdy więcej, jest gorsza. Tamta kłótnia. Gdybym się nie wściekł, może mógłbym cię przekonać. Wiesz, śnieżku, ja też cię lubię… nadal.

 

 

_Bo lubię cię zdecydowanie nie tak jak powinienem, bo… nawet w liście trudno jest mi się wysłowić, ech… no dobra… jakby nie patrząc, nie mam już nic do stracenia, prawda? Więc… kocham cię. Kocham cię, do cholery jasnej. Och, oczywiście, że nie jak brata - wtedy nie byłoby problemu, nie uważasz? Kocham cię jak wariat, Zayn, i zrobiłbym dla ciebie wszystko. Wszystko co mógłbym zrobić, wykonałbym z przyjemnością, szkoda tylko, że nie mam na to energii i czasu. Nie mogę teraz już nic robić. Może… w następnym życiu? Następne życie, co Ty na to? Przecież wierzysz w reinkarnację, co nie?_

 

 

Kochałeś mnie, a mimo to, nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić tego jak Twój głos do mnie przemawia, naprawdę. Jedyne co mogę robić, to przeglądać różne serwisy gdzie, na wieczność, został uwieczniony twój głos i wizerunek. Czasami myślę, czy byś się odważył powiedzieć mi prawdę o tym co czułeś? Mój mózg potrzebuje chwili wytchnienia, bo po raz wtóry katuje mnie obrazami z przeszłości. Tymi szczęśliwymi, gdy jeszcze byłeś pełen życia, i tymi złymi, gdy owa radość życia z ciebie uchodziła. Jak z przekutego balonika uchodzi powietrze, tak Ty znikałeś na moich oczach. I właśnie z tego powodu mam ogromne wyrzuty sumienia, bo nic nie widziałem. Byłem zaślepiony. Dbałem jedynie o siebie, ciebie pomijając w tych myślach. Tak nie robi się, gdy kogoś kochasz. A przecież, ja ciebie kochałem…  Ja nadal cię kocham.

 

 

_Och zdaje sobie sprawę, że te pocałunki były od ciebie… przejawem litości, ale nie martw się. Ja i tak cię kochałem, kocham i będę kochał choćby nie wiem co. Nawet gdy będę po drugiej stronie, bo mogę, prawda? Cholera, teraz jak tak leżę i obserwuję śpiącego Liama na kanapie w głowie widzę wszystkie nasze szczęśliwe chwile. To naprawdę potrafi mnie podbudować, a potem uświadamiam sobie, że i tak nic dla ciebie nie znaczę. Jestem zwykłym Niallem Horanem, z zespołu. Tym pedałem. Cóż… może ja już skończę wstęp?_

 

 

Przecież ja Tobie wielokrotnie mówiłem, co mi leży na sercu, a Ty brałeś to za objaw litości… Jak tak mogłeś? To chyba jedyny wyrzut w Twoją stronę z mojej strony. Za każdym razem moje serce w tych momentach ściskało się z żalu, a w oczach pojawiały się łzy. Aż dziwne, ze list jeszcze nie rozmazał się od słonych kropli z mych oczu. Gdybym mógł cofnąć się w czasie, zrobiłbym wszystko dla ciebie, niestety, to niemożliwe. W tym momencie, zawsze łapałem większy wdech, bo później Twój list robił się jeszcze bardziej dramatyczny. Nie, żebym narzekał, przecież to była część ciebie, która teraz należała do mnie. Na zawsze.

 

 

_Wiesz, byli u mnie Louis i Harry. Gdy tylko spojrzałem na nich mieli zaczerwienione policzki i podpuchnięte oczy. Nadal w ich oczach czaił się lęk, a i oczy mieli załzawione. Płakali? Cholera, nie powinni płakać, łzy to słabość, a oni powinni być silni, prawda? Mieli przecież siebie, a to jest najważniejsze. Przez moment było mi tak głupio, że muszę odejść. Dlaczego muszę umrzeć, to takie… głupie. Ale wiesz co zrobił Lou? Dał mi swoją koszulkę. I to nawet nie byle jaką. Pamiętasz jego koszulkę z Superman’em? Dostałem ją. To takie… miłe. Lou stwierdził, że teraz ja muszę trochę powalczyć. Mówi też, że muszę żyć. Podobno wszyscy mnie potrzebują, czy to prawda? Rodzina. Fani. Przyjaciele, a także facet którego kocham. Nie wiem jakim cudem on wiedział o tym co ja czuję, ale Ty nie? To odrobinę zabawne, że dopiero teraz ci to przekazuję, prawda? Ale powiedz mi, czy Ty postąpiłbyś inaczej? Wiedząc, że człowiek, którego darzysz jakimś uczuciem, może cię odrzucić i zacznie się tobą brzydzić… ugh. Nie powinienem robić Tobie wyrzutów, bo przecież poświęcałeś mi swój cały wolny czas, prawda? Po za tym, hej, wiem, że to było czysto przyjacielskie stosunki, a każde Twoje “kocham” nie miało nic wspólnego z miłością…_

 

 

W tym momencie, zawsze, się wściekam. Jesteś hipokrytą, a ja byłem głupcem. Powinienem był cię przycisnąć do tego łóżka, i zacząć obcałowywać Twoją twarz. A potem zszedłbym niżej, unikałbym dotykania palcami Twojej szyi i boków, przecież wiedziałem, że masz łaskotki. Potem już tylko byłoby lepiej. Może mógłbym zobaczyć, wreszcie te ukochane rumiane policzki? Może mógłbym zobaczyć Twoje rozchylone wargi, czekające na pocałunek, który na pewno bym ci podarował. Ale to tylko złudne mrzonki, które nigdy nie nastaną, wiesz czemu? Bo ciebie nie ma, a mnie to boli co raz mocniej… Powinienem się uspokoić, więc wychodzę z łóżka i idę pod prysznic, a w głowie odtwarzam każde kolejne słowo Twojego listu. To chyba trzy zdania, które wyryły mi się w głowie najbardziej.

 

 

_…A ja kocham cię całego, takim jakim jesteś. Z wszystkimi wadami i zaletami, wiesz? Szkoda, ze ta bajka nie może szczęśliwie się zakończyć…_

 

 

Wiesz, mój ukochany skrzaciku co jest najśmieszniej? Że gdybyś tylko nie był tak uparty, oraz powiedział nam szybciej o swojej chorobie wymyślilibyśmy coś. Przecież byliśmy One Direction, największy boysband w XXI wieku, prawda? Jednak nie, Ty musiałeś mieć “trochę prywatności”! Sapię cicho z zaskoczenia, gdy chłodna woda obmywa me ciało. Za zimno, zdecydowanie za zimno, chcę ciepłą wodę, więc przekręcam kurkiem w drugą stronę i moje ciało oblewa ciepła woda, która z każdą kolejną sekundą robi się coraz to cieplejsza. Ale to nic, przecież i tak się nie ugotuję, próbowałem i nic nie wyszło z tego. Nadal w głowie odtwarzam dalszą część Twojego listu…

 

 

_W każdym razie przytuliłem delikatnie Lou. A raczej to on mnie delikatnie objął, doskonale wiedział, że każdy większy wysiłek jest dla mnie bolesny. Jednak gdy tylko wypościłem BooBear’a z uścisku, zostałem prywatną chusteczką dla Curly’ego. To bolało. I fizycznie i psychicznie. Powtarzał mi do ucha, że muszę żyć. Mam po co żyć. Że jestem za młody, że MUSZĘ jeszcze tyle zobaczyć. Ja chciałbym, ale nie mogę, słyszysz? Mimo, ze moje życie nie było nigdy piękne, to w ostatnim czasie było wręcz jak w niebie. A teraz się przekonam naprawdę jak to jest żyć, tam wysoko. Zastawiało mnie, dlaczego Curly płacze. Nade mną? Żadne wytłumaczenie, bo kim ja niby jestem? Zwykłym chłopakiem, ot co. Na świecie co sekundę ktoś umiera, ale on jednak płakał nade mną. To takie… głupie. Zayn, sunshine, obiecaj mi jedną rzecz! Przy najmniej na ten moment… obiecaj, że nie będziesz płakał. Nie ważne czy to na informację o mojej śmierci, moim pogrzebie, czy kiedykolwiek tylko o mnie pomyślisz, słyszysz? Nie chcę, by żadne z was płakało, bo za życia przecież nigdy to się nie zdarzało, prawda? Humor, tak humor, to podstawa waszego funkcjonowania. Tu nie chodzi o to, że łzy to słabość, chodzi raczej o mój komfort psychiczny. Wiem, że trupy czegoś takiego nie mają, ale wiesz o co mi chodzi. Nie zniósłbym myśli, że i Tobie sprawiam ból psychiczny. Wystarczy, że mojej matce go sprawiam. Postaraj się nie płakać, nie dla mnie, ale dla fanów, rodziny i przyjaciół. Pokaż, że jesteś silny. Pokaż, że wszystko spływa po tobie, tak jak zawsze, dobrze?_

 

 

  
Wychodzę z łazienki, mając owinięty ręcznik na biodrach. Muszę się ubrać jak najszybciej, inaczej przeziębię się. Wchodzę do mojego pustego pokoju, w mieszkaniu które sam wynajmowałem, bo chciałem być sam. Bez nikogo. Jedyną osobą, która była mi potrzebna do życia, byłeś Ty, a ciebie nie ma, więc co mi pozostało? Tylko pustka w sercu. A także dość częste odwiedziny w pubie, dwie przecznice dalej od mieszkania. Wiedziałeś, że w centrum Londynu znajduje się Irlandzki Pub, pełen Irlandczyków i ludzi z takim samym akcentem jak Twój? Chodziłem tam tylko dlatego, ponieważ mogłem sobie wyobrazić, że jesteś blisko mnie. Niby ten sam akcent, ale jednak tak niepodobny do Twojego. Byłeś jedyny w swoim rodzaju, niepowtarzalny  ale teraz ciebie nie ma. Musze zacząć żyć, więc dlaczego by nie rozpocząć tego od klubów? Jak już się socjalizować, to z całą pompą, wiesz?  


 

Wiesz co mnie zabolało w tym konkretnym fragmencie? Opisałeś mnie, jakbym nie miał uczuć, jakbym był bezdusznym sukinsynem, ale przecież to nieprawda. Oddałem Tobie moje serce, które bezczelnie schowałeś sobie do kieszeni i zabrałeś do grobu. Teraz leżysz gdzieś na cmentarzu w Irlandii, tak daleko ode mnie, ale ja wierzę, czuję to, że jesteś obok mnie. Ludzie tacy jak Ty, po śmierci zostają Aniołami Stróżami. Mam wielką nadzieję, że jesteś ze mną i sprawujesz nade mną pieczę. Wiem, że Twoja obecność nie pozwoliła mi się stoczyć w dół.

 

 

_Wracając do nudnych opowieści to był u mnie Liam. Chociaż… on tu prawie zamieszkał. Spał przy moim łóżku, był przy mnie dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Byłby tutaj nadal, gdyby nie to, że pielęgniarki go wyrzuciły, mówiąc, ze prędzej niż za dwa dni ma się nie pojawiać. Miał się podobno ogarnąć. Zaopiekujesz się Payno, prawda? Wydaje mi się, że on nie poradzi sobie z tą… stratą. Póki co nie płacze, ale wiem, ze on tylko udaje silnego… Chociaż wiem, że nie ma nad czym rozpaczać. Zachorowałem, walczyłem dopóki miałem siły, a potem przegrałem w walce z silnym przeciwnikiem w postaci raka._

 

 

Nie wiedziałem, że Liam z Tobą był, ale wcale nie jestem zaskoczony tym wszystkim. Ważne, że on był z Tobą, wtedy kiedy mnie nie było, i wciąż tego żałuję. Byłbyś zaskoczony, widząc, że Payne radzi sobie z tym najlepiej z nas wszystkich. To dzięki niemu nadal trzymamy się razem, jeszcze dzięki niemu nie oszalałem do końca, mimo, że Danielle z nim zerwała. Dasz wiarę, że ona nie mogła wytrzymać tej rozpaczy po Tobie? To okrutne z jej strony, ale Liam nie ma jej tego za złe. Podobno spotyka się z kimś innym, chodzi pogodniejszy. To dobrze. Chociaż jemu życie się układa.

 

Stoję przed lustrem w mieszkaniu i zastanawiam się, czy napisać do chłopaków, ze już idę do pubu. Martwią się o mnie, wiesz? Pewnie i tak wiesz, ale wolę się upewnić. Biorę parę głębokich wdechów i kieruję się do wyjścia. Już niedługo spotkam swoich przyjaciół. Przepraszam Niall, Naszych, tak dawno ich nie widziałem.

 

 

_Nie wiele czasu mi zostało. Wiem to ja i wiedzą to lekarze, chociaż nic nie mówią. Ale widać to po ich oczach. Nic mi już nie pomoże. Jeśli przez głowę przeszła ci myśl typu, ‘dlaczego się nie modliłeś’ odpowiedz sobie na jedno pytanie: czy kiedykolwiek widziałeś mnie modlącego się? Albo wykazywałem chęci do chodzenia do kościoła? Otóż nie. Nie wierzę w takie rzeczy, nawet w takiej chwili. Co z tego, że ‘jak trwoga to do Boga’? Wątpię by On mógłby mnie uratować._

 

 

Nigdy nie widziałem Ciebie, ale czy Ty mnie widziałeś? Szczerze, w momencie gdy zachorowałeś poszedłem do kościoła. Nie tego typowo anglikańskiego, do tego drugiego. Dla katolików. To było najdziwniejsze uczucie jakiego doznałem. Nie wiedziałem co ja tam robię, było parę osób między ławkami i klęczało, składając ręce. Modlili się, więc uczyniłem to samo, klęcząc z tyłu. To był mój pierwszy raz, ale porozmawiałem z Nim. W Twoim imieniu, prosiłem, błagałem, czułem, że łzy lecą mi po policzkach, a gdy już się zbierałem do wyjścia usiadła obok mnie starsza kobieta. Nie wiem ile mogła mieć lat, ale na pewno wiele. Powiedziała parę słów do mnie, po cichu, z niecodziennym akcentem.

 

\- Trzeba mieć nadzieję, synu, a wszystko się ułoży. Trochę wiary, miłości i zaufania do Boga, a także wiarę we własne możliwości, a można zrobić wszystko. Trzeba brać życie w swoje ręce, synu, bo nic nie jest dziełem przypadku. To czyny, nie cuda, ukierunkują Twoje życie, dziecko.

 

Cztery marne zdania, a ja nadal je pamiętam.

 

 

 

Idę ulicą, paląc papierosa, dochodzę do pubu. Słyszę przytłumiony tłum ludzi, ale nie obchodzi mnie to. W środku czekają na mnie przyjaciele. Wiesz co za dzień jest dzisiaj? Twoja rocznica śmierci. Minął Rok. Trzysta sześćdziesiąt pięć dni. Ponad osiem tysięcy pięćset godzin, a także prawie pół miliona minut. Wiesz, że to naprawdę wiele? A ja nadal żyję, bez ciebie obok. Chociaż to bardziej przypomina wegetację, staram się trzymać poziom. I mniejsza o te momenty, gdy siedzę w domu, na kanapie, zwinięty w kulkę i pustym wzrokiem patrzę w szklany telewizor patrząc na kolejne reklamy kaszek dla dzieci. Chciałbym mieć dziecko, które miałoby Twoje oczy, ale to się nigdy nie stanie.

 

 

_Mnie bardzo łatwo zastąpić. W końcu moja matka, ma jeszcze jednego syna, prawda? A do zespołu na pewno kogoś znajdziecie. Nie możecie porzucić muzyki, słyszysz? Przekaż to chłopakom. Nie możecie przestać koncertować, ze względu na mnie, bo to nie będzie dobre. Znajdziecie kolejnego Irlandczyka, na pewno jakiś się znajdzie. I sunshine…? Wspomniałem, może że cię kocham? Tak więc, nie płacz, nie warto. A ja… ja jestem słaby. Taki słaby. Nie mam już siły. Podali kolejną dawkę morfiny. Czuję, że zaczyna działać, czuję się coraz bardzie otumaniony. Nie lubię tego. Szkoda, że nie mogę cię zobaczy, bo się pokłóciliśmy. Moja wina, przepraszam,że się poddałem. Jednak nie mam ci tego za złe, kochanie. Tobie wybaczę wszystko._

 

 

Nie porzuciliśmy grania, zawiesiliśmy swoją działalność. Powoli myślimy nad nową nazwą dla nas, nie możemy być przecież w dalszym ciągu One Direction, nie mając Irlandczyka w swoim składzie. I nie chcemy kogoś innego, tylko Ty się do tego nadawałeś. Tylko ciebie chcieliśmy, tylko Ty dawałeś nadzieję naszym fanom. Ty i ten Twój Irlandzki optymizm. Nie byłeś słaby, nie wierzę w to, po prostu byłeś zbyt uparty by posłuchać mnie, Liama, Harry’ego czy nawet Louisa. Nie powinieneś przepraszać, każdy ma chwilę zwątpienia we własne siły, a u ciebie trwała ona zbyt długo. To ja zawiodłem, to moja wina, Ty jesteś niewinny.

 

Wzdycham pod nosem po raz wtóry przygniatając niedopałek przed samym wejściem do pubu. Wchodzę do środka i momentalnie otacza mnie cichy gwar ludzi przyjaźnie i (prawdopodobnie) pozytywnie nastawionych do życia. Pewnie zdarzają się też przypadki, gdy przyjaciele starają się wyciągnąć innego przyjaciela z dołka, z powodu miłości. I, hej, czy tak nie było w moim przypadku?

 

 

_Mam jeszcze jedną delikatna prośbę: żyj tak jakby mnie nigdy nie było. Jakbym był odległym wspomnieniem, całkowicie nierealnym._

 

_Trzymaj się ciepło, sunshine._

 

 

Nigdy nie wiedziałem, jak mam się ustosunkować do Twojej prośby. Nie miałem zamiaru tego robić, bo w moim mniemaniu wyrzekłbym się ciebie. Ale Ty istniałeś, i nadal jesteś w moich myślach i w moim sercu. Wszedłeś tam i nie masz zamiar stąd wychodzić. Nie wyrzucę cię stąd, bo to jest Twoje miejsce. Już na zawsze, sunshine.

 

Podchodzę do stolika, który jest zajmowany przez chłopaków uśmiecham się do nich delikatnie, a oni uśmiechają się do mnie. Nadal dziękują komuś tam, wysoko nade mną, że ich mam. Gdzieżbym był, bez nich? Zapewne na samym dnie.

 

\- Witam szanownych Panów w ten chłodny grudniowy wieczór. - Mówię cicho i siadam obok Harry’ego, który momentalnie mnie przytula.

 

\- Barman! Cztery kufle Guinness’a proszę! - Wykrzyknął Louis i uśmiechnął się do mnie szeroko. Szybko odwzajemniłem gest, rozsiadając się wygodniej na miejscu.

 

Ten dzień był wyjątkowy. Ten wieczór był wyjątkowy. Rozmawialiśmy o Tobie, wiesz sunshine? Wspominaliśmy każdą rzecz związaną z Tobą, a konsekwencji wszyscy zalani w trupa płakaliśmy za Tobą. Tęsknimy tak strasznie Horanku, naprawdę, a w szczególności ja.

 

Bo ty byłeś moim słońcem w dzień, a księżycem w nocy. To Ty byłeś moim sensem życia, i wegetowania. To dla ciebie miałem ochotę rzucić palenie. Wszystko dla ciebie, ale bez Twojego istnienia, to nie ma sensu.

 

Tak więc uśmiecham się do przyjaciół, tęskniąc w głębi serca i duszy za Tobą. I zawsze tak będzie, skrzaciku, choćby nie wiem co. Zawsze będę cię kochał Nialler.

 

Zawsze.

 

 

_Na zawsze Twój, Nialler xx_


End file.
